


Mine.

by fevraljom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Humor, Car Accidents, Coma, Dark, Depression, Drama, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Morally Neutral Morality | Patton Sanders, Paranoia, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Rape, Real Life, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevraljom/pseuds/fevraljom
Summary: — Ты сказал, что я разбился в автокатастрофе вместе с каким-то мальчиком, ты говорил имя, но я не запомнил. Почему?— Что почему? — Тобирама поднимается с колен и наконец встает, медленно подходит к окну, за которым началась метель.— Почему я еще жив? А он мертв, — Мадара задает этот вопрос спокойно. Словно смерть для него ничего не значит.— Потому что я сделал все возможное для того, чтобы ты остался жив.И лучше никому не знать, чего мне это стоило.https://ficbook.net/readfic/8021237
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Shimura Danzou, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Названия глав в данном рассказе - прямая отсылка к песням группы Alt-J, Disturbed, Marilyn Manson, Ramin Djanami, Linkin Park, Ocean Jet и других, ребята умеют вдохновлять. Каждая глава - полное олицетворение песни и писание ее производиться тоже под них. Музыка - одна из важнейших деталей написания. Следовательно, стоит пометка Songfic. 
> 
> 1) В работе много черного и странного юмора самого автора, иронии и высмеивания многих жизненных ситуаций. Данные вещи могут быть для вас не смешными.  
> 2) Я люблю своих персонажей всех, так как работаю с ними и даю им жизнь, делая максимально живыми и правдоподобными. Но это не значит, что я одобряю их действия даже если это выглядит так. Все персонажи специально прописаны и показаны с относительных сторон, истины в норме поведения нет ни у кого. Но, я скажу прямо, моя любимая пара это Тобирама/Мадара/Тобирама, тут уже ничего не сделаешь.  
> 3) Работу можно охарактеризовать как серая мораль, вероятно, после окончания, будет более понятно - почему.  
> 4) Более характерное описание этой, работы по словам других людей - мрак психология и суровая реальность. Ну и психоделии немножко.  
> 5) Данная работа не является пропагандой всего, что в ней происходит. Не выставляется как хорошо, как пример поведения, как норма.  
> 6) В этой работе затронуто множество тем, которые я бы хотела раскрыть в процессе писания. Они совершенно имею другой посыл, нежели сама история.
> 
> P.s Не повторяйте все что написано в этой работе дома. (не стоит )

Глава 1.

_Alt-J — Intro_

Мужчина плавно поднял вверх кончики пальцев выпирающей ручку, оповещая машину сзади о том, что он собирается поворачивать, и медленным движением руки потянул руль машины немного левее, будто собираясь в тот час резко дернуть его и вывернуть окончательно. Но вскоре, будто передумав, легко отстранил пальцы от руля в невесомость, давая тому возможность вернуться на свое исходное положение. Через пару километров машина опять остановилась около светофора, после которого, наконец, начиналась развилка дорог и въезд на одну из самых больших трасс данного города, которая и должна была доставить водителя в нужное ему место.

Рядом с машиной мужчины встала еще одна, водитель которой собирался повернуть на вторую развилку, пока встречные автомобили, фары которых ослепляли обзор дороги, проносились мимо. Мужчина в первой машине со скучающим видом посмотрел на соседнее, пассажирское сидение и провёл по нему своим изучающим взглядом, который было сложно заметить из-за черных солнечных очков, они были совершенно не по времени суток надеты на глаза. Для чего этот мужчина надел солнечные очки в столь поздний час, одному богу было известно. Мужчина и сам был одет в цвет ночи, длинные волосы спадали по мускулистым плечам, которые были спрятаны от посторонних глаз под слоем атласной рубашки темно-винного цвета, расстёгнутой на две верхние пуговицы, под которыми виднелась цепочка из платины, кулон которой скрывался под тканью рубашки. Его черное пальто лежало на задних сидениях, ноги обтягивали темные зауженные брюки, и весь образ дополняли классического стиля туфли. Но главным элементом образа мужчины служили черные перчатки из тонкой, мягкой кожи, c которыми мужчина не расставался практически никогда.

В салоне машины через динамики раздался входящий звонок, через устройство в ухе, которое служило ему отличным помощником в дороге. Одно касание пальцем по гладкой поверхности наушника, и разговор уже можно было начинать.

— Слушаю, — по-деловому ответил мужчина, все еще следя за дорогой. — Что значит задерживается поставка? — бровь резко поднялась вверх. — Да меня не волнует кто там заболел, хоть твоя бабушка — работа должна быть выполнена вовремя. Меня не волнует, почему вы не сделали вовремя заказ, люди ждут свои товары, и меня абсолютно не волнует, что вы будете делать и как вы будете делать, можете богу помолиться, вдруг поможет, — мужчина заметно начинал раздражаться. — Вне зависимости от погодных условий, времен года, да хоть ебаный апокалипсис случится в следующий момент, я плачу вам достаточно и обеспечиваю безопасную и комфортную среду, чтобы никакие внешние факторы не мешали выполнению работы в моей компании. Да мне насрать, что вы будете делать! Лучше вы что-нибудь придумаете к тому времени, как я вернусь в свой кабинет и поувольняю вас всех к чертовой матери! — мужчина повысил свой голос. — Может тогда найдутся люди, которые будут выполнять свои обязанности с ответственностью, — на другом стороне провода что-то говорили. — КАКАШИ! — рявкнул мужчина. — Да хоть с помощью потустороннего мира или танцев с бубном. Ты ответственен за то, чтобы следить и командовать за своими рабочими. Чтобы до завтрашнего договоренного времени порученные мною задания были выполнены, и не дай боже вы будете беспокоить меня сегодня всю ночь, я занят семейными делами. По всем вопросам к Обито, — голос мужчина на последнем слове приобрел теплые нотки. — Ты меня понял, Какаши?

Какаши его понял. Разговор был окончен. Мужчина медленно повернул шею в правую сторону, после этого в левую. После долгого рабочего дня, шейные суставы действительно неприятно ныли. Мужчина выдохнул и успокоился. И только сейчас он заметил, что на светофоре он был уже не один. Рядом стоящая машина издала рычание, и мужчина с вопросительным видом посмотрел в свое тонированное окно.

_«Ну надо же, с ним кто-то хочет погонять, помериться одним местом и показать, кто круче.»_

— Не на того напал, сынок, — мужчина усмехнулся своим мыслям и нажал кнопку на панели управления, тем самым приказывая черному окну плавно опуститься вниз. Он с усмешкой смотрел на водителя напротив, и в следующий момент сигарета уже дымилась в его губах, которыми он аккуратно обхватил фильтр никотиновой палочки и провел изучающим взглядом по машине.

Водитель соседней машины в очередной раз надавил на газ, одновременно сжимая сцепление, из-за чего машина, будто разъярённый бык, который увидел красную тряпку, взревела и была уже готова ринуться в бой.

— Ну раз ты настаиваешь, — губы дрогнули в легкой полуулыбке и расплылись в усмешке. Мужчина опять повернул голову в сторону соседнего кресла и тепло улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, ты не очень испугаешься, малыш, — в тот момент его молчаливый собеседник вздрогнул и сонно посмотрел на него, хлопая своими заспанными глазами. Мужчина опять перевел взгляд на дерзкого водителя и уже добавил чуть тише. — Сейчас покажем этому выскочке что такое high-class, — мужчина резко включил музыку на полную громкость, переключил скорости, и в следующую секунду развернулся к своему временному сопернику, высунув кисть руки через окно. Средний палец резко поднялся вверх, остальные же опустились и соприкоснулись с внутренней стороной ладони. Мужчина вдавил педаль газа и со смехом рванул первый, как только зеленый свет показался в круглом окошке светофора. 

Он выдавил следующую скорость, как только его догнал водитель соседней машины, который в столь позднее время решил устроить тест-драйв, лишая того возможности задержаться на равных позициях больше чем на минуту. Скорость перешла на следующую, сигарета уже потухла, но всё так же оставалась зажата между тонкой линией губ. Его все еще догоняли.

— Ты как там? — мужчина опять посмотрел на соседнее сидение и встретился с испуганным взглядом. — Да-да, знаю, я иногда бываю плохим дядей, но ты потерпи, мы скоро приедем, — на губах играла теплая улыбка, и он уже было хотел протянуть руку своему собеседнику, чтобы коснуться его, но в заднем зеркале опять увидел назойливого гонщика, который в очередной раз норовился сровняться с ним. И он уже почти сровнялся, как мужчина усмехнулся. — Ну, раз пошло такое дело, — он задумчиво покосился на кнопку, которая мигала красноватым светом, будто заманивая, чтобы на неё нажали. — Последний рывок и обещаю, больше не буду тебя пугать, — он опять наклонил голову к молчаливому соседу и щелкнул кнопку. Спорт-режим. Мужчина вдавил педаль газа до самого основания, оставив выскочку-гонщика далеко за собой.

Посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида, он, наконец, убедился, что за ним больше никто не едет, и соревнование можно считать оконченным. Выключил спорт-режим и продолжил свою дорогу по трассе A1, еще каких-то минут сорок, и он наконец-то сможет отдохнуть. Экран панели управления замигал, опять оповещая о входящем вызове, вызвав тем самым бурю эмоций на лице мужчины.

Он бережно, с особой аккуратностью, нажал на кнопку принятия вызова, с ласковой и нежной улыбкой на губах, и даже его взгляд резко поменялся, приобретая оттенок какой-то теплоты, которая обычно присуща во взгляде матери на своего ребенка.

— Привет, Изу, — мужчина смотрел на надпись на экране: «Любимый младший брат», внутри разливалось такое привычное тепло. — Да, я помню, какой сегодня день, — он закатил глаза, выслушивая негодование на другом конце провода. — Ты думаешь, наличие Хаширамы в моей жизни уже двадцать пять лет не дало мне основания точно запомнить дату дня рождения его младшего брата, который так же присутствует в моей жизни уже как минимум лет двадцать? Конечно я не забыл, Изу, — мужчина опять произнес имя с особым трепетом. — С Хаширамой попробуй забудь, мозг на год вперед выебет, — мужчина фыркнул. — Да, я скоро буду уже, пришлось немного задержаться по, — мужчина перевел свой взгляд на соседнее сидение и внезапно оттуда раздался громкий скулёж, — по делам, — закончил мужчина.

— Мадара, что это за звуки? — голос на проводе заметно напрягся, будто учуяв что-то неладное.

Мужчина резко приблизился к источнику звука в машине и поднес палец, обтянутый черной кожей, к губам, показывая знак молчания, второй же рукой он обхватил пальцами личико соседа и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ничего, Изу, это, наверное, ветер из окна дует, я, как обычно, курю, ты же знаешь.

— Ну ладно, мы тебя ждем все, Хаши уже накрыл стол.

— Скоро буду, не начинайте без меня. Отключаюсь, — мужчина сбросил вызов и с укором посмотрел направо. — Ну что ты меня сдаешь-то с потрохами, — он задумчиво глянул в красноватые глаза напротив и вскоре протянул руку, чтобы погладить собеседника по голове. — Мы скоро уже приедем.

Мадара нажал на экране панель выбора музыки и включил нужную и подходящую песню для настроения, выбор пал на группу Alt-J, Мадара все еще задумчиво просматривал наличие всех песен данного исполнителя в доступе и, наконец, выбрал нужную — «Intro». Механическое, привычное движение пальцев, сигарета опять зажата между губ, и огонек зажигалки с гравировкой отражается в его солнечных очках.

 _One, two, three_  
Затянуться и выдохнуть. Переключить опять скорость, в последний раз кинуть взгляд на заспанное животное на сидении и вдавить газу. Мелодия окутала салон своим звучанием, сигаретный дым облаками оседал на коже салона. Скоро они приедут домой. За окнами мелькали огни трассы, мимо проезжали встречные машины на другой стороне полосы, и мужчина спокойно смотрел на дорогу. За окнами дорогой иномарки проплывали города, жители которых уже готовились ко сну, выключая постепенно огни в своих домах, свет потухал. Тьма выходила из недр своего подземелья и обволакивала всех в свои объятия, широко раздвигая руки перед каждым входящим. До нужного ему дома он доехал ровно через тридцать пять минут, как и планировал до этого. В большом доме частного сектора горел свет почти в каждом окне первого этажа, за задвинутыми тюлями можно было увидеть образы людей, которые проходили мимо них. Мадара, наконец, снял свои очки и, открыв черный, бархатный чехол, положил их вовнутрь. После чего заглушил мотор, повернув ключ зажигания, и вышел из машины. 

Свежий воздух неприятно резал по ноздрям, немного помедлив, мужчина обошел свою машину черного матового цвета и подошел к двери, которая вела к пассажирскому сидению. Отворил.

— Ну, вот мы и приехали, маленькое создание. Заставил ты меня, конечно, попотеть. Кто ж знал, что за тобой придется ехать прямиком в соседний город, — задумчиво протянул мужчина и опять посмотрел на маленький белый комочек, который свернулся калачиком на сидении и смотрел на мужчину на своими красноватыми глазами. — Пошли, что ли, знакомиться с твоим новым хозяином, — Мадара заправил длинную прядь густых волос за ухо и наклонился, чтобы взять животное на руки. — Ну и шерсти от тебя, — выдохнул Учиха. Животное спокойно далось на руки и с неким интересом смотрело в глубокие, антрацитовые глаза мужчины. — Знаешь, вы даже с ним чем-то похожи, — усмехнулся Мадара и постарался укрыть щенка своим пальто, — Тобирама всегда хотел собаку. Надеюсь, его сердечный приступ от радости не хватит, хах, — Мадара закутал дрожащего щенка и направился в сторону входной двери дома.

В доме происходила какая-то суматоха, голоса разносились с особой громкостью, кажется, даже с порога Мадара мог услышать мелодичный голос Хаширамы, который о чем-то разговаривал на повышенных тонах с кем-то. Как только Мадара нажал на дверной звонок, голоса резко затихли. Мужчина слышал направляющиеся шаги в его сторону, даже по звучанию походки он мог сразу сказать, что это никто иной, как его младший брат. И он не прогадал. Дверь отворилась, и перед ним предстал мужчина на вид лет двадцати пяти, который с легкой улыбкой смотрел на прибывшего.

— Брат! Мы заждались тебя уже! — Изуна наклонил голову немного вбок в лукавой улыбке и отошел на пару шагов, чтобы впустить опоздавшего через порог. — Хаширама уже психовать начал немного, ну ты знаешь, он как обычно… — он подмигнул своему брату и легким движением руки скинул свой длинный хвост с плеча за спину. Одет он был по-домашнему: в простые штаны синеватого оттенка и такого же цвета майку с короткими рукавами, на шее парня красовалась аналогичная цепочка из платины, как и у Мадары, кулон которого прикрывала хлопковая ткань.

— МАДАРА! — раздался крик с кухни, которая была сразу за углом после коридора, откуда показалась макушка человека, лицо которого расплылось в улыбке. Очки мужчины в золотой оправе немного съехали на переносицу, и он быстро их поправил на исходное положение. — Ну наконец-то, черт ты ходячий, не прошло и двух часов! — в руках мужчина держал бокал красного вина, который был уже наполовину пуст. Даже он был одет в домашнее — и как обычно, в излюбленных оттенках коричневого. Один Мадара выделялся из всех своим строгим, но в тоже время привычным, элегантным стилем.

Мужчина, наконец, зашел внутрь, с виноватой улыбкой посмотрел на громкого друга и кивнул Изуне, начав постепенно раздеваться.

— Тобирама себе уже место не находил, волновался, что ты и вовсе забыл о нем.

— Ничего я не волновался! — послышалось шипение другого голоса, с другой стороны дома, видимо, из гостиной.

— Ой, да брось ты. Мы-то знаем… — Хаширама полностью показался из дверного проема кухни и подошел поприветствовать Учиху. Мадара поспешно раздевался, бросая взгляды на щенка, который был тише воды и ниже травы, боясь издать лишнего звука среди незнакомых и немного странных ему людей.

Изуна уже ушел к имениннику, скрывшись за бежевого цвета стеной, Хаширама, наконец, позволил себе подойти и нежно поцеловать в уголок губ Мадару, тем самым выражая их привычное приветствие. — Я соскучился. Иди, мой руки и присоединяйся, ужин уже ждет.

Мадара кивнул и, попросив его подождать в гостиной, удалился вместе с пальто в ванную для гостей. Щенок широко раскрыл свою пасть и мило зевнул, чем вызвал улыбку у опоздавшего гостя. Мужчина аккуратно опустил его в корзину для белья и наклонился к нему лицом. — Сиди тихо и жди своего хозяина, — Мадара поднял указательный палец, будто предупреждая маленькое животное, — не подставляй меня, не порть мой сюрприз. Договорились? — мужчина внимательно всматривался в глаза животного, которые смотрели, не отрываясь от него. Послышался тихий тявк, и мужчина погладил пса по шерстке. 

— _Хороший_ мальчик.

Наконец мужчина вышел из ванной комнаты, пройдя в зал через арку в стене. На него сразу же упал взор трех пар глаз, обладатели которых явно ждали его уже приличное количество времени, и, если два их них мужчина всегда понимал и предугадывал наперед, что те хотят ему сказать, то один из них кардинально отличался. Каждый раз Тобирама смотрел на него странно, с примесью какого-то смущения, обиды и чего-то еще, и почему именно так, Мадара понять не мог, началось это еще тогда, когда они были детьми. И за столько лет совместного времяпрепровождения настолько к этому привык, что уже попросту принимал как должное, Тобирама — есть Тобирама, немного странный, ну, а что поделать.

Кстати про Тобираму, мужчина сидел, поджав ногу под себя, на бежевом кожаном диване, как обычно, в темно-синей водолазке и свободного покроя брюках. Его абсолютно красные глаза сейчас будто налились кровью в силу выпитого вина, и на голове царил легкий беспорядок бледно-пепельных волос. Пухловатые губы были обкусаны и даже сейчас, мужчина закусил в каком-то, понятном только ему, жесте нижнюю губу, всматриваясь в вошедший силуэт. Его ярко выраженные скулы создавали эффектный, но очень странный контраст мужского облика. Рукой он держал пустой бокал, на стенках которого виднелись уже подсохшие пятна вина.

Изуна и Хаширама сидели за столом и разливали новую, открытую бутылку. Мадара подошел к сидящему, от чего тот резко встал и посмотрел на него.

— _Тобирама,_ — Мадара спокойно кивнул.

— **Мадара,** — ответил в тон именинник.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание, пока взгляд черных глаз испепелял кроваво-красные, но вскоре губы старшего изогнулись в улыбке, и он сказал: «Ну иди сюда, мелкий засранец!» Тобирама опять смутился и откашлялся, но его потянули на себя, стиснув в крепких объятьях.

— С днем рождения, малой! Как ты вырос уже, однако! Целых двадцать девять стукнуло, даже Изуну перерос! — Мадара похлопал парня по спине и немного отстранил от себя, глядя с искренней улыбкой в глаза именинника. — Желаю тебе достичь успехов в твоей медицинской сфере, наш маленький гений! Здоровья желать не буду, и так смотри как вымахал уже! Скоро будешь выше меня! _Любви желать тоже не буду_ , — Мадара перевел взгляд полный нежности на брата, что не осталось незамеченным от Тобирамы. — **Она у тебя и так есть**! Ну и, конечно, как обычно, скажу, не обижай Изуну. Он тебя очень любит, прям как я твоего брата, любовь Учих непоколебима и непреклонна! — после чего наклонился к уху мужчины и, обжигая своим дыханием, спокойно произнёс. — А если обидишь, и я об этом узнаю, намотаю твои яйца на кулак и запихну в одно место, — после чего сразу отстранился и, что ни на есть, мило улыбнулся. Тобирама, как обычно, закатил глаза, будто уже привыкший к такому роду заявлениям, и не сказал ничего. — С днем рождения, Сенджу!

— О чем вы там шепчетесь, а? Я начинаю ревновать! — засмеялся Изуна.

— Да так, говорил Тобираме о том, _как люблю его сильно_! — отмахнулся Мадара и опять посмотрел на Тобираму. — Пойдешь со мной в ванну?

<tab>Тобирама в тот же момент застыл. Хаширама театрально присвистнул. — А меня с собой возьмете, мальчики?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Мадара и кинул взгляд на Тобираму, который не знал, как ему реагировать на это заявление в принципе. — Ну, я так и знал, что ты согласен! — в следующий момент ничего не понимающего именинника крепко схватили за руку и потащили за собой.

За пять минут присутствия Мадары в их доме, Тобирама уже успел пропитаться его запахом, которому мужчина не изменял уже лет пятнадцать точно, иногда ему казалось, что даже от лишнего прикосновения Учихи старшего этот запах въедается ему под кожу, оставляя неприятный, горьковатый осадок с примесью никотина. Мадара быстро дотащил его до двери ванны и резко остановил, вжав того в дверной косяк.

— Ты только не пугайся, — на полном серьезе произнес Мадара, как-то странно посмотрев имениннику в глаза. И, немного подумав, добавил. — И в обморок не падай тоже.

Тобирама уже попятился назад, но вовремя был остановлен крепкой хваткой и впихнут в темноту ванной комнаты, услышал, как за ними обоими хлопнулась дверь.

Ничего не понимающий Изуна переглянулся с не более осведомленным Хаширамой, и тот пожал плечами.

— Настало время твоего подарка, Тобирама, — Мадара говорил тихо, и мужчине казалось, что он нависает прямо над ним. По спине пробежал холодок и мурашки. — Я знаю, ты давно его хотел.

В этот момент сердце Тобирамы, в прямом смысле этого слова, ушло в пятки.

— Мадара я не… мы не… — но его перебили.

— Да не отнекивайся! _Я знаю_ , ты давно этого хотел, — опять этот специфический запах, присущий только одному человеку на земле, ударил в ноздри.

Тобирама застыл на месте, не зная, что ему вообще говорить и стоит ли вообще что-то говорить. — Я…

— С днем рождения, Тобирама! — в ванне резко послышалась потасовка, скулеж и неожиданно включился свет. Мужчина стоял с радостной улыбкой на лице и держал щенка швейцарской белой овчарки у себя на руках, который смотрел на Тобираму красноватыми глазенками. — Я знаю, ты давно хотел собаку! Поэтому, я купил тебе его! Смотри, какой он милый!

Мужчина пару раз хлопнул глазами, переводя взгляд с Мадары на щенка, после обратно на Мадару, и застыл.

— Держи, он твой! — Мадара наклонил голову немного набок и ласково улыбнулся. Подошёл на пару шагов ближе. — Да держи ты, а то пес подумает, что я его хозяин, а не ты, — собака, будто поддерживая слова Мадары, звонко тявкнула.

— Спасибо, — Тобирама с явным удивлением смотрел на маленького щенка и перенял того в руки. Он с минуту рассматривал его, а потом обратил внимание на уже отошедшего к двери Мадару. — Я не думал, что ты заметишь. Спасибо.

Мадара отмахнулся.  
— Да ладно тебе, нравится?

— Да, спасибо, он прекрасен, — Тобирама опять немного смутился, но виду старался не подавать.

— Будет вам с Изуной развлечение и хлопоты в свободные дни, — так же воодушевленно ответил мужчина. После чего добавил более спокойно. — Пошли к столу, нас уже заждались.

Посчитав на этом сюрприз законченным, Учиха открыл дверь ванной комнаты и удалился. Хаширама спустился в погреб за парочкой бутылок красного вина и виски. Изуна, тем временем, выносил из кухни очередной кулинарный шедевр, аккуратно придерживая мягкими перчатками стеклянную посуду, на которой красовалось одно из национальных блюд из свинины с яблоками и черносливом. Запах запеченного поросенка моментально наполнил почти всю гостиную. Молодой человек из всех присутствующих вообще преуспел в готовке, выбрал увлечение как профессию и управлял своим ресторанчиком в тихом центре города. Поэтому, все трое мужчин доверяли кухню именно ему. Мадара, в привычной своей манере, направился к столу, чтобы стащить очередную закуску, не дождавшись пока все усядутся. Старший Учиха всегда так делал, за что каждый раз получал возмущенный взгляд брата, который привык к идеальному порядку, и, конечно же, нагоняй от старшего Сенджу, которого эта привычка своего партнера попросту раздражала.

Альбинос внимательно посмотрел в широко распахнутые глаза собаки, которая так же смотрела на него, немного поджав уши, уголки губ немного поднялись вверх, и он взял подмышку нового члены семьи, направился в сторону гостиной.

Вечер проходил в своем привычном, спокойном темпе — вино пилось немного быстрее приличной нормы, разговоры становились более сокровеннее, изредка перескакивая с какой-то серьезной темы, касаемо семейного бизнеса, на теплые воспоминания из детства. Хаширама и Мадара, как обычно, начинали спорить касательно взглядов на жизнь, что случалось каждый раз после третьего, а то и второго стакана крепкого. Если же брат Тобирамы пил исключительно вино, то Мадара же пил виски, не закусывая и ничем не запивая, разве что крепкая сигарета с частой периодичностью мелькала в его пальцах. Изуна каждый раз снисходительно улыбался, слушая и стараясь уследить за резко скачущими темами разговора, никакую сторону не принимал. Мадара постоянно поворачивался к младшему брату, пытаясь переманить на свою сторону, и укоризненно смотрел тому в глаза каждый раз, когда тема становилась слишком щекотливой. Вот Хаширама заливается громким смехом и наливает себе уже неизвестно какой по счету бокал, а его щеки уже порядочно покраснели.

Тобирама уместился от всех поодаль на диване, свесив одну ногу вниз, другую же подмяв под себя, и медленно распивал красное-сухое, смотря на огонь.

— Они всегда были слишком разные, — мужчина спокойно провел взглядом по своему брату. — Брат всегда такой громкий, шумный, звонкий, пьет много и быстро напивается, а… — мужчина осторожно посмотрел на боковой профиль старшего из Учих, — а он всегда будто сосредоточен, будто сдерживает себя, будто быть шумным для него — потерять равновесие, — Мадара опять достает ментоловую сигарету из черной пачки марки Мальборо и закуривает. — Сколько я помню его, не то что, — он не успевает закончить мысль, как встречается с парой черных глаз, которые с любовью смотрят прямо на него. Изуна. Он улыбается в ответ и крепче сжимает ножку хрустального бокала.

Щенок, имя которому Тобирама еще не придумал, нашел себе место около камина на махровом пледе синеватого цвета, который почему-то лежал на полу, там и уснул.

Огонь жил какой-то своей жизнью, своей собственной симфонией. Полена вяло потрескивали, языки пламени то утихали, то возрождались из пепла в пылком нраве, будто пассажирское судно во время шторма. Дом наполнялся теплом, алкоголь еще сильнее давал в голову от чрезмерной, но приятной жары, исходящей от камина. За окном уже который час метель, что постепенно перерастала в нечто большее. 

Сильный ветер задувает через щели деревянных окон, но так и растворяется, столкнувшись с царящим в доме теплом и уютом. Тобирама примкнул губами к стакану и осушил его до дна, поднял голову и столкнулся с совершенно иным взглядом таких же черных глаз. За окном начинается вьюга. Мадара задумчиво на пару секунд смотрит ему прямо в глаза, выдыхает едкий дым сигареты одними губами и, наконец, помещает окурок в один из стаканов. Тобирама молча смотрит в ответ, не говоря ни слова. Хаширама что-то обсуждает на фоне с Изуной, но сейчас он не слышит, о чем именно, а, может…

_Просто не хочет слышать?_

Мужчина, наконец, встает и походит к нему, присаживаясь рядом на диван. Сначала пару секунд рассматривает спящую собаку, после чего наклоняется и поднимает с деревянного пола полупустую бутылку красного-сухого. Подносит к губам и выпивает залпом пару глотков. Тобирама ожидает, он знает, что сейчас что-то будет, так было всегда. Мадара никогда ничего не делал просто так, у всего была какая-то причина, какой-то смысл, какой-то подтекст. Он знает, за столько лет он успел изучить его настолько, насколько ему это позволили сделать. 

_Если Изуна был как открытая книга, которую было удобно читать, то Мадара же был книгой, которую можно было сравнить с той, что лежит в читальных залах под стеклом._ Книга интересная — но недоступная, и как бы тебе ни хотелось взять ее в руки, ты никогда не узнаешь, о чем она, замок от этой книги всегда будет лишь у одного хозяина. И если данную метафору переводить в жизнь, то для Тобирамы до сих пор оставался неизведанным тот факт, кто же является хозяином книги Мадары, кроме самого Мадары. Эти вещи были за гранью понимания — по крайней мере, для него.

— А ты, как всегда, сидишь поодаль от нас. И как с тобой Изуна нашел общий язык? — Мадара заправляет свою черную прядь за ухо и усмехается. Пару секунд и сигарета опять между зубов.

— А ты, как всегда, куришь и травишь себя, как Хаширама тебя терпит? — иронично отвечает Тобирама и аккуратно обхватывает бутылку, соприкасаясь с пальцами мужчины, будто невзначай. Лишние движения при особых обстоятельствах так и остаются незамеченными. Перенимает в свои руки и делает пару глотков.

— Кто еще кого терпит, — Мадара делает очередную затяжку и переводит взгляд на старшего Сенджу, который уже вовсю дымил. Хаширама всегда был такой, стоит ему выпить лишнего, так сразу и курить можно, и делать другие, различные вещи, которые на трезвую голову мужчина попросту избегал. — Кто еще кого терпит, — Мадара докурил сигарету и потушил в пустом стакане. Он внимательно следил за разговором двух людей за столом, его густые брови были сведены к переносице, а взгляд — немного раздраженным.

Тобирама сразу заметил изменения в соседе и решил подвинуться ближе, сначала немного помедлив, будто взвешивая, стоит ли делать это или нет, но после всё-таки решился положить свою бледную ладонь на напряженное плечо мужчины. Мадара был горячим, натянутым как струна, от соприкосновения дрогнул и на пару секунд его привычная маска сосредоточенности дала трещину. Это было удивление. Он резко повернул голову в сторону нарушителя его личного пространства и с немым вопросом посмотрел в глаза.

— Ты слишком, — рука немного надавливает на приятную ткань. — Напряженный. Давай помогу. Лучше станет, — младший Сенджу спокойно констатирует факт, смотря прямо в глаза. Сейчас нет смущения, сейчас нет желания избежать взгляда, сейчас он абсолютно себя контролирует.

Мадара переводит взор на руку, которая лежит на его плече, и, будто извиняясь за свою странную, резкую реакцию, дает указание телу немного расслабиться, что чувствуется под напором ладони, и уголки губ его поднимаются вверх. Он выдыхает и пододвигается ближе, тем самым давая возможность брату своего мужчины болезненными нажатиями пальцев расслабить шею и плечи. — Да, ты прав, — Мадара разворачивается спиной к Тобираме, закидывает ноги на диван в позе лотоса и наклоняет шею вниз, от чего волосы резко падают на лицо. — Спасибо, ты, как всегда, очень внимательный.

В следующий момент на его шею резко надавливают большими пальцами, придерживая остальными с обоих сторон, и круговыми движениями направляются вверх, к двум точкам у затылка.

— _Я — врач, я всегда очень внимательный_ , — Тобирама усмехается и одной рукой начинает сжимать шею до боли. — Еще с детства, _помнишь?_ — он спрашивает тихо, будто желая, чтобы его всё-таки не услышали. Рубашка мешает, оттянутый воротник дает возможность промять только малый участок шеи, забираться под ткань руками было бы слишком интимным жестом. Поэтому, мужчина аккуратно надавливает на особые точки, которые должны принести облегчение.

— **Помню** , — Учиха отвечает тихо, он сидит с закрытыми глазами и выдыхает. — Ты был _интересным_ ребенком всегда. Не таким, как все, даже Изуна отличался на твоем фоне, — голос приобретает теплые нотки. — Вы вдвоем мне были как младшие братья, хоть и разница у нас практически незначительная, всего-то 3 года, — Тобирама по интонации голоса чувствует, как Мадара улыбается. — А нервы вы оба мне потрепали знатно.

Рука на минуту останавливается на коже, пальцы медленно проводят по основанию цепочки. Такая же, как и у Изуны. — Мы были детьми, это нормально, — сухо отвечает мужчина и сжимает подушечками пальцев металл. — Сколько его помню, ты всегда был рядом, что бы ни случилось. Всегда, — пальцы отпускают цепочку, переходят обратно к шее и надавливают сильнее. — Как и никогда не снимал это, — наконец, он заканчивает свой массаж и отстраняется. Слишком близко.

 **Когда Мадара находится слишком близко, создается ощущение, что он начинает тебя жрать**. Неосознанно ты входишь в его энергетическое поле и сливаешься. Но проблема не в этом, проблема в том, что тебе становится настолько хорошо в этом самом поле, что выходить из него больше не хочется.

— Спасибо, — Учиха оборачивается и растирает ладонью шею, наклоняя голову немного в сторону. — Полегчало, — после чего сжимает второй рукой кулон, подносит его к губам. 

— Эта вещь настолько важна для меня, насколько важен Изуна, — голос опять становится теплым и ласковым. — Наверное, именно поэтому у него такой же. Когда я притрагиваюсь к нему, я будто чувствую, что брат рядом. Что с ним все в порядке, и беспокоиться не стоит, — он усмехается и переводит взгляд на удаляющегося в погреб Хашираму, и ловит взгляд Изуны на себе, который уже тоже немного пьян. Его лучезарный брат обхватывает свои босые ноги на стуле и, наклонив голову, с улыбкой смотрит то на него, то на Тобираму. — По крайней мере, я всегда знаю, что именно благодаря тебе я могу быть уверен в этом.

Мужчина едва заметно вздрагивает от этих слов, и голова опускается немного вниз, от чего хаотичный беспорядок волос немного прикрывает лицо будто с повинной, пальцами обхватывает край брюк, начинает слегка теребить и моментально поднимает голову обратно. — Конечно, — он пытается выдавить из себя улыбку. — Ты всегда можешь положиться на меня, Мадара.

Ему кивают в знак благодарности, после чего Учиха старший плавно поднимается с мягкого дивана, при этом решительно смотря вперед, и, наконец, подходит к Изуне, который всё также улыбается, и, поддавшись порыву нежности, целует его в макушку, обнимая за плечи. Изуна счастливо улыбается и преклоняет свою голову к его животу. Сенджу не отводит от него взгляд.

Так было **всегда**. Мадара слишком сильно любил своего младшего брата, сильнее, чем кого-либо, особенно любовь в такой открытой форме стала проявляться после смерти родителей. Мужчина, хоть и был убит горем смерти отца, который скончался от рака, не мог позволить себе вольностей в виде печали и самобичевания, он понимал, что забота и любовь к младшему брату намного важнее. Матери они лишились после рождения Изуны, и Мадара уже тогда, сам того не понимая, начал заменять ее. Он перевоплотил свое отчаяние и скорбь в чистую форму любви к младшему брату. Окутал его теплом, будто махровым одеялом в зимние дни. Он так же любил и других членов своей большой семьи, особенно Обито, но Изуна всегда был превыше всех. С самого детства Мадара, будто тень, шел за Изуной, иногда казалось, что, _если Мадары нет рядом с Изуной — **Мадара живет внутри Изуны,** Мадара будто защищал Изуну каким-то образом._

Он все время поддерживал его, он не осуждал его, конечно, было много разговоров в случае каких-либо поучительных или исправительных моментов, но Мадара никогда не навязывал ему своего мнения. Он не хотел вырастить второго себя из этого ребенка, которого лишили любви с детства, он хотел вырастить человека, окутанного любовью. И у него получилось.

А младший Сенджу всегда завидовал Учихе младшему.

Он смотрел на Изуну и не понимал, чем именно этот человек заслужил быть настолько любимым, почему они так отличаются? Мадара не был тираном или же доминантом, который пытается самоутвердиться за счёт младшего поколения, нет, он просто всегда был на пару шагов впереди всего этого. Он вырастил себя сам, следуя как тень за отцом, который уже тогда сотворил первые основы их компании, он учился всему сам. Он потратил свое детство на бесконечные занятия, помощь своей семье, учебу и самореализацию. И даже несмотря на тот факт, что, по сути, младший Сенджу был ему никем, всего лишь братом его лучшего друга, Сенджу всегда казалось, что он чувствует большее тепло и заботу от него, нежели от своего брата. Нет, конечно, видимо, из-за того же Изуны Мадара, будучи уже подростком, часто подкалывал его, чем иногда доводил Сенджу до красного лица и сжатых кулаков, заставляя краснеть то ли от стыда, то ли от злости, но тепло чувствовалось все равно. 

И это **раздражало**. Знаете, когда ты хочешь чего-то, желаешь этого, но можешь только ощутить запах этого, но не съесть. Мадара всегда держал дистанцию, или потому что сам этого хотел, или потому что не мог разорваться на всех с одинаковой периодичностью, и от этого становилось тоскливо. Как бы он не был близок и добр с тобой, как бы не трепал тебя по волосам и не смеялся, как только в поле зрения появлялась черная макушка, он извиняющее улыбался и оставлял его одного.

Хаширама и Мадара настолько сильно отличались, что иногда было сложно назвать хотя бы одну причину, почему они выбрали именно друг друга. Изуна никогда это не комментировал, видимо, не разделяя таких глубоких размышлений и анализа младшего Сенджу, но Тобирама все равно не понимал. Нет, он не ревновал своего брата к Мадаре, хотя должен был. Он…

— Я пойду погуляю с щенком, — раздался хриплый голос Учихи, который опять курил. — Тоби, иди, найди своего брата, мне кажется, он уснул в нашем погребе. Пойдешь со мной? — он опять посмотрел на Изуну, улыбнувшись.

Парень кивнул и направился в сторону коридора.

— А потом можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм или сыграть в карты? — по дороге предложил он. — Мы давно не играли, правда, брат?

— Если Сенджу не видит уже десятый сон, — в голосе были слышны раздраженные нотки, — то сыграем, да.

Мадара подошел к щенку и попытался того разбудить, Тобирама все еще задумчиво сидел на диване и, будто очнувшись, встал и хотел было уже направиться в подвал, как опять перевел взгляд на Мадару. Мужчина, присев на корточки, с нежной улыбкой на лице и немного затуманенным взглядом гладил щенка по голове, стараясь разбудить как можно спокойней. Наконец новый член семьи приоткрыл свои глаза и уставился на него.

— Хороший мальчик, а теперь пошли, дядя Мадара тебя выгуляет.

Сенджу развернулся и зашагал в сторону погреба. Мадара действительно был очень специфической личностью, в нем будто жили два человека. Один — нежный, любящий, заботливый и, даже можно сказать, добрый в окружении своей семьи, и особенно своих родственников, но был второй Мадара. И вы никогда не скажете — что это один и тот же человек. Грубый, требовательный, язвительный, с завышенным чувством собственного величия и достоинства, пафосный, выжимающий все соки из своих подопечных, доминирующий во всем Учиха Мадара в роли президента компании «Konoha inc». Это была марка спортивных машин, самая огромная в Копенгагене, где, собственно, они и жили. Одним только своим видом он излучал одновременно сексуальность и власть. Одним только своим взглядом и обычно спокойным тембром голоса он доводил до истерик сотрудников, напарников, кого угодно. 

И самое страшное из всего этого — он делал всегда все по делу. Он имел внутри некий переключатель, с которым еще с раннего детства нашел отличное взаимопонимание и отлично им пользовался. Сенджу всегда восхищался в глубине души именно этим, именно тем, каким один и тот же человек может быть с тем, кого любит, и с теми, с кем он имеет деловые отношения. Из двух глав компании, боялись именно Мадару, по струнке ходили перед Мадарой, и при любой возможности старались решать проблемы с вторым президентом компании — Хаширамой Сенджу.

В отличии от Мадары, брат был совершенно другим. Он не разделял отношения между семьей и работой, не было у него внутреннего переключателя. Даже можно сказать, Тобирама помнит очень много моментов, когда мужчина к своим подопечным относился намного теплее, чем к собственному брату. Возможно, дело пошло еще с глубин детства, ведь их отец имел крайне консервативные взгляды, и обоих сыновей, после гибели их младшего брата, учил тому, что семейное дело — превыше всего. Но, в понимании младшего Сенджу — семейное дело, на то и семейное, семью и отношения к любимым людям ты ставишь превыше всего. Хаширама или не понимал некоторых вещей, или делал вид, что не понимал. 

Он будто любил всегда больше себя и свои интересы, продуктивность своей работы, дело всей его жизни, нежели реальных людей, которые любили его. Это было неосознанно, а, может, и осознанно, но, тем не менее, Хаширама каждый раз вступал в глубокий спор насчет претензий такого рода по отношению к нему, кидая фразы о том, что возможность оставить после себя что-то в истории — самое лучшее, что может быть, и, конечно же, дискуссия могла длиться часами насчет того, как он любит своего брата и того же Мадару. Хотя Сенджу видел, Мадара любил сильнее.

Хаширама иногда выпивал, но если выпивал, то напивался сильно, он будто срывался, вырывался от маски приличия, которую сам же себе придумал и навязал. Следовательно, напивался до беспамятства. В отличие от того же Мадары, который курил практически каждые пять минут, Хаширама статно фыркал и показушно отмахивался от сигаретного дыма. До первого бокала. После него — уже не проблема и стащить сигарету Мадары, а еще лучше — взять одну из сигар под стеклом, из личной коллекции Учихи, или вообще после выкуренной пачки за вечер покурить что покрепче.

Если Мадара до костей был моногамным*, только семья и близкие люди заслуживали его расположения, то к Хашираме подошла бы скорее полигамия* — он, такое ощущение, любил всех. Считал каждого подопечного чуть ли не с роду своим кровным братом, каждого человека на улице — приятелем, и вообще старался быть хорошим.

_Хотя быть хорошим — настолько **относительное понятие** , что наличие этой самой хорошести — еще не показатель морали и ума._

Тобираме всегда казалось, что доминирует Мадара в отношениях с его братом, он считал Хашираму морально слабее, ему даже было сложно назвать причину, почему именно: или из-за его душевной распущенности, которую тот называет добротой и альтруизмом, или же потому, что один вид Мадары просто говорил сам за себя. Но зачем такому собранному, серьезному человеку нужен был его брат — он действительно не мог понять. Тобирама даже, несмотря на любовь к своему брату, иногда думал, что Хаширама сам еще не определился в своей ориентации, его вроде как привлекали и женщины, и мужчины, и одновременно Мадарой он восхищался, Мадару он любил, Мадару он уважал. Он не мог уйти от него. Называя это любовью и узами с детства.

Тобирама считал немного иначе, он считал это эгоизмом и любовью к себе. Он никогда не мог объяснить, почему он пришел к этой мысли, нет, он очень любил своего брата, очень уважал и ценил, но почему-то ему казалось, что он просто не достоин такой преданности к себе и любви от своего напарника.

Изуна чем-то напоминал своего старшего брата, но одновременно был совершенно другим. Единственное, чем они были похожи — _это внешний облик._ Нутро же было совершенно, до безобразия, иным. Если от Мадары всегда чувствовалась тяжесть, этот постоянный контроль и напряжение, которые никак не портили его как человека, то от Изуны всегда была ощутима легкость, солнечность и нежность. Он очень часто улыбался, в то время как Мадара улыбался только в окружении семьи. Изуна любил Тобираму искренне, им было лет 17, когда у них что-то начало закручиваться, в то время Мадара уже вовсю жил с Хаширамой.

Изуна всегда принимал более пассивную роль по отношению к Тобираме, давая тем самым тому возможность принимать решения самому и вести их отношения, он не настаивал, хотя изредка показывал свои клыки, и тогда Тобирама уступал ему, в те моменты его пугала их схожесть со старшим братом. В основном, Изуна был всегда спокойным, он занимался тем, что ему нравится, когда ему нравится и как ему нравится. Он достиг какого-то своего душевного равновесия к 27 годам и попросту радовался жизни. Он любил проводить время со своим братом, любил проводить время с своим мужчиной, любил проводить время с тем же Обито, или с друзьями. Мадара, как Изуне стукнуло восемнадцать, сразу предложил ему войти в члены компании, но младший отказался. Не было ему дела до этих машин, он любил готовить, изведывать новые блюда мировой кухни, покидать свой ресторан на очередной семинар в Италии или Франции, оставляя его в надежных руках помощников.

И Мадара принял это спокойно, своим преемником, в случае чего-либо, он сделал Обито. Тот был их кузеном и уже в свои пятнадцать следовал за Мадарой по пятам, был вроде ученика. Доверительным и надежным лицом. У Учих вообще была одна странная особенность — они допускали только единиц в свою семейную петлю, и сказать, что у них было много друзей не из их династии или в виде крайних исключений, какими были Сенджу, значит не сказать ничего.

_Они не любили привязываться к людям в принципе._

Тобирама, наконец, дошел до погреба и отворил дверь, Хаширама с самым невозмутимым выражением лица стоял около стеллажей с бутылками и всматривался во что-то, понятное только ему. — Ты скоро? Учихи настолько устали тебя ждать, что решили прогуляться с моей собакой, — бровь вопросительно поползла вверх. — Чем ты вообще здесь занимаешься столько времени, брат?

Хаширама задумчиво почесал макушку и цокнул языком. Повернулся и с обиженным видом начал свою лепту. — Я не могу найти любимую бутылку вина Мадары. Я был уверен, что она здесь, специально спрятал ее и теперь не могу вспомнить, куда именно я ее положил, — он выдохнул и пожал плечами. — Она будто сквозь землю провалилась.

— И поэтому, — теперь Тобирама начинал раздражаться. — Ты пропал в погребе на почти час? — он скрестил руки на груди и закусил щеку.

— У меня стоит бутылочка к бутылочке, по номерам и названиям, по годам, цвет к цвету, она не могла пропасть! — он приложил палец к губам и прикусил его. — Я точно знаю, что она была тут. Её кто-то украл!

Тобирама вздрогнул и покосился на маленькое окно в стене, которое открывалось редко и имело надёжные защитные механизмы. — Я не думаю, что кто-то пробирается под покровом ночи в твой погреб и ворует по-тихому любимое вино Мадары, — Тобирама закатил глаза и направился к выходу. — Мне кажется, тебе сегодня хватит пить, такими темпами ты точно заработаешь старческий маразм раньше времени. Пошли в гостиную.

— Но я точно помню.

— Брат, — Тобирама немного надавил на слово, интонацией голоса принуждая последовать за ним. — Я думаю, ты выпил бутылку и просто забыл об этом, сколько раз я тебе говорил, не пора ли обратиться к специалисту. Каждый раз ты что-то забываешь. Может, ты так же забываешь сказать мне какие-то важные вещи? Которые я, к примеру, должен знать? — он посмотрел с иронией на брата и уже почти вышел.

— Кстати, да! — Хаширама будто что-то вспомнил и обрадовался. — Я хотел с тобой обсудить одну вещь, но действительно забыл, — он виновато улыбнулся.

— Да? И какую же? — младший остановился в проходе и обернулся. — Что-то случилось? — голос уже стал более спокойным и тихим.

— Я думаю, нам с Мадарой пора узаконить свои отношения. Я хотел с тобой посоветоваться как с братом, как ты думаешь, предложение делать нужно мне, — он замялся, — или ему, мы вроде как оба мужчины, и-и куда лучше поехать, какое кольцо выбрать. Когда я начинаю обо всем этом думать, у меня начинается какая-то странная паника, ну, ты знаешь, как наш отец с самого начала относился ко всему этому.

— Вам еще рано, — ответил сухо Тобирама и отвернулся к стене.

— Рано? Почему? — удивленно переспросил мужчина. — Вы с Изуной об этом не думали? Столько лет уже прошло, ик.

— Не знаю. Не думал об этом. Полагаю, Мадару ты знаешь лучше меня, — почему-то именно сейчас голос был пропитан сарказмом, но Хаширама решил проигнорировать это, как обычно списав это на детскую ревность брата к Мадаре. — Поэтому помочь тебе в этих вопросах я могу разве что насчет Изуны. Я не знаю, чего Мадара там хочет, но думаю, предложение сделать должен он. Мало ли, человек не готов еще, а ты поставишь его в неловкое положение. Вы говорили с ним об этом? — Тобирама говорил ровно, четко и без каких-либо эмоций опять. Будто его это совершенно не касалось.

— Нет, я думаю поговорить с ним об этом сегодня. Как раз бутылку приготовил. И потерял.

— Давай не на мой день рождения. Пожалуйста, — голос стал бесцветным. — Не хочу драматизма в случае чего. Проведем вечер спокойно.

— Да, ты прав, — Хаширама последний раз кинул взгляд на стеллажи погреба и, взяв обычную бутылку, вышел за дверь.

Изуна шел укутанный в вязаный синий шарф, который ему подарил Мадара от какого-то очередного дизайнера, с важным видом рассказывая, как за этой вещью нужно следить и как носить. Тогда старший брат всегда пытался принести своему родственнику самое лучшее, но младший Учиха каждый раз виновато улыбался и отвечал: «не стоило». Изуна чувствовал себя неуютно в такие моменты, ведь вместо того, чтобы как-то радовать себя, мужчина практически все отдавал своему брату. Нет, конечно, Мадара всегда выглядел хорошо, не забывая про себя, но он всегда думал сначала об Изуне, и только потом о себе.

Они проходили мимо однотипных домов, которые потеряли свои разноцветные краски под покровом ночи, становясь одинаковыми до безобразия. В лишь нескольких все еще горел свет, в остальных же жители или давно уснули, или уехали в сторону ночного города. Мужчина выдыхал пар изо рта, с улыбкой смотря на собаку, которая бежала впереди них на тихой и спокойной улице. Мадара шел с расстёгнутым пальто, которое плавно колыхалось в воздухе при ходьбе, и курил. Последнее время он был слишком задумчивым, будто было в его мозгу что-то, что категорически не давало ему покоя.

— Что-то случилось? — Изуна никогда не хотел навязываться, он отлично чувствовал настроение старшего и, порой, просто выбирал присутствие рядом в абсолютном молчании.

Мадара перевел на него задумчивый взгляд и помотал головой, собака резко побежала на чужой газон, будто что-то там увидела. Останавливать маленького проказника не было ни желания, ни сил, хотя, признаться честно, Мадара с удовольствием понаблюдал бы на крики соседей с утра, если щенок всё-таки решит обрадовать их своей посылкой сейчас. Волосы мужчины уже знатно намокли от сильного снегопада, кончик носа был немного красным. 

— Нет, всё в порядке, — последняя тяга и наконец бычок выкинут в урну.

— Ты уверен, брат? — Изуна разворачивается и смотрит с тревогой. — _Ты в последнее время слишком молчаливый стал_. Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты же знаешь, ты всегда можешь поделиться этим со мной, я поддержу тебя и буду на твоей стороне, — он обхватывает своими ледяными пальцами ладонь брата и наклоняет голову.

Мадара кивает и показывает пальцами на скамейку, которая стоит недалеко от их дома. Хоть и пора было уже возвращаться, хотелось немного побыть с самым родным человеком наедине. Щенок, закончив наконец свои дела, прибегает и прыгает вверх, требуя, чтобы с ним поиграли и уделили внимание. Старший из Учих поднимает первую попавшуюся палку и бросает в сторону, садится и рука опять тянется за сигаретой.

— _Ты стал слишком много курить,_ — Изуна хмурится и накрывает ладонью пачку, не давая возможности вытащить оттуда хотя бы одну палочку. — У меня один брат, и я не хочу, чтобы он умер от рака легких. Ты знаешь, я вообще против твоего курения, но если ты не можешь бросить, то хотя бы убавь количество в день, ты злоупотребляешь.

— Я постараюсь, — Мадара отдает пачку брату и скрещивает руки у лица, подпирая им подбородок. Щенок как раз бежит обратно с палкой в зубах. — Ты знаешь, я ненавижу нытиков, но мне кажется, что я именно ною, — Мадара начинает отдаленно.

Изуна поднимает скептически бровь и фыркает.

— Из всех моих знакомых, ты, наверное, единственный человек, от которого я никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Делиться с братом своими переживаниями — это нормально. Помнишь, как в детстве было? Мы с тобой забирались под одеяло с ручным фонариком и рассказывали друг другу сокровенное. Так вот, ничего не поменялось, несмотря на то, что _у меня есть Тобирама_ , у тебя Хаширама, это не должно нам мешать забраться под тоже самое одеяло и делиться друг с другом, чем хочется. Ты только скажи мне, я всегда приеду к тебе или приду, когда мы все вместе остаемся в нашем доме. Даже когда ты запираешься в своих апартаментах, планируя следующую модель автомобиля, я всегда могу вернуться в нашу квартиру. Тот факт, что квартира Тобирамы находится в другом конце города, не мешает мне в любое время вызвать такси и приехать туда, где бы ты ни был. Ты понимаешь? То, что я в отношениях, не означает, что что-то поменялось, ты все так же являешься самым дорогим и любимым мною человеком, за которого я умру, которого я люблю и на чьей стороне я буду всегда. Не держи все в себе. Ты меня слышишь, брат?

Мужчина поворачивается, наклоняется и опускает голову на ноги брату, пытаясь прилечь. Он прикрывает глаза и выдыхает.

— **Я устал** , Изуна. Я **чувствую какой-то застой,** будто пришло время что-то менять… Я **часто не могу уснуть** , постоянно думаю о нашем благополучии, о компании, о производстве и о том, как сделать еще больше и лучше, — он запнулся. — Последнее время я начал ловить себя на мысли, что мне нужна какая-то стабильность, хотя бы в своих отношениях, но при этом, чувство какой-то неуверенности не покидает меня. **Мы стали с ним какими-то слишком разными**. Нет, не подумай, я люблю этого человека, как **люблю** тебя и даже **Тобираму, только немного иначе** , но я… — Мадара замялся, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — **Я не уверен, что его чувства настолько же сильные, как и мои**. Мне постоянно кажется, что скоро **произойдет нечто ужасное, что разочарование в человеке будет настолько сильным, что меня слишком сильно подкосит**. Не то чтобы у меня была паранойя, но, — Мадара перевернулся на спину и стал смотреть в темное небо. — Я не уверен в этом человеке. Я слишком себя отдал и чувствую какую-то пустоту внутри. Наверное, это называется **эмоциональным выгоранием** *. **Я ничего не хочу,** кроме того, чтобы лежать в абсолютной тишине после рабочего дня в своей квартире, где мы выросли с тобой, я не приезжаю в наш дом, я только и делаю, что курю. Хотя, может, у меня начался слишком рано кризис среднего возраста, — он усмехается. — Но, несмотря на свою изнеможденность, мне не хватает живых и ярких эмоций, которые дали бы мне ощущение жизни, хотя, может, я просто устал, — он опять прикрыл глаза и выдохнул. — _Мое недоверие к людям с недавних пор стало каким-то слишком навязчивым._

— О чем ты? — все это время, пока старший брат говорил, младший гладил его по волосам, и теперь, наконец, рука остановилась. — Кому ты не доверяешь? Хашираме?

— **Всем.** Кроме тебя, — последний выдох, и руки по привычке тянутся за пачкой сигарет в карман, но её там нет. — Я ни в чем уже не уверен, — мужчина резко встает и смотрит в даль. — Ни в чем, — после чего вытягивает руку к брату и, не смотря на него, произносит. — Мои сигареты, Изуна.

Повисло молчание, такое тягучее и неприятное. Младший Учиха не знал, что ответить на этот факт, который, как тайфун, обрушился на него из уст брата, но одно он знал точно: он никогда не будет говорить что-то безосновательно.

— Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть? — после небольшой заминки он вынимает пачку из кармана и возвращает владельцу. — Поехать куда-нибудь, на Бали, к примеру? Или в Китайские монастыри, говорят, такие места помогают людям обрести душевный покой и восстановить равновесие. Знаешь, там есть монахи, может, тебе стоит выговориться? Или, может, обратиться к специалисту? Ну, ты помнишь, Тобирама ходил к психологу вроде. Может, нужно попить таблеток каких-то, или совместить все это вместе? — Изуна пытался найти подходящий вариант.

Мадара, наконец, затягивается и чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на эти пару секунд, он выдыхает дым и усмехается.

— Хуйня все это, _я не буду я ходить к какому-то дяде на прием раз в неделю и сидеть там, как долбоеб, рассказывая о своей жизни человеку, которому нахуй это не сдалось_. На Бали я не хочу. К монахам тем более, мои проблемы несущественны, по сравнению с теми, какими они могут быть, — усмешка становится еще шире. — А если мне захочется потравить себя химией, то я лучше белого по ноздрям пущу, хоть удовольствие будет какое-то. Таблетки я пить не буду, — он докуривает и выбрасывает бычок на землю. — Пошли домой.

— Ты не прав, — тихо бубнит Изуна, вставая следом. — Иногда действительно нужно принять, что один ты не справляешься. Это нормально, прибегать к посторонней помощи. Она тебе нужна, ты в последнее время действительно сильно изменился, брат. Ты непонятно за чем бежишь, выжимая из себя все до последнего остатка. Будто

— Хуйня все это, — отмахивает Мадара и опять улыбается. — Ты мой маленький психолог, Изуна. Вместо какого-то мужчика, я лучше вот выговорюсь тебе, и мне уже намного лучше! Правда, — мужчина хлопает в ладоши, тем самым призывая собаку к себе. — Я думаю, нас уже заждались.

Они в абсолютном молчании прошли один квартал. Огней в домах стало еще меньше, вьюга практически успокоилась.

— Брат? — Изуна смотрел вниз, пока медленно шел, щенок уже немного убежал вперед.

— М?

— Ты думал над тем, чтобы сделать предложение Сенджу? — Изуна давно хотел спросить интересующий их с Тобирамой вопрос, но все никак не находил подходящего момента.

— Думал.

Младший резко остановился и удивленно уставился на брата. Он, конечно, знал, что Мадара ему непременно ответит, но что так сразу — не рассчитывал. Он думал, тот начнет как обычно задавать встречный вопросы или же уходить от темы, но этого не случилось. И это было странно. — И?

— Я не уверен, — Мадара выдохнул и опять поднял голову к небу. — У меня какое-то странное предчувствие, будто что-то происходит, что-то не так. Но я не могу понять, что именно я упускаю, но упускаю я что-то важное. И это… немного… неприятно, — он улыбается.

— То есть ты думаешь, Хаширама тебе изменяет? — такой поворот разговора был неожиданным.

— Не совсем, — мужчина опять нахмурился. — Скорей, я не уверен в том, что он не сможет этого сделать в дальнейшем. Он слишком сильно всех любит, — на этом слове лицо мужчины скривилось от отвращения. — Я категорически не понимаю этого, как можно так ко всем хорошо относиться, будто не существует разницы между семьей и обычными людьми, узами и твоими работниками. Мне не понятна его философия и политика по жизни, которую я раньше, видимо, не замечал.

— Какая? — Изуна уже боялся что-то сказать или спросить лишнего, брат постепенно начинал закипать.

— Помнишь мой день рождения в прошлом году? — Мадара опять скривился, будто говорит о чем-то крайне неприятном.

Изуна кивнул, конечно, он помнит, они отлично сидели в его ресторане, он сам лично готовил тот семейный ужин. Хороший был вечер. Ровно до того момента как.

— Когда та ситуация произошла, и мы все поехали в бар, где Хаширама порядком напился, он мне ночью уже дома выдал очень странную вещь, — Мадара запнулся и выдохнул, брат слушал внимательно. — Тогда он сказал, что ради благополучия нашей компании, он бы пошел по головам, — Мадара опять нахмурился. — И если бы дело было только в конкурентах — я был бы солидарен с ним, но, по иронии судьбы, дело было как раз не в них. Он имел в виду свою семью. Он имел в виду нас, Изуна. Человек, которого я знал с детства, взгляды которого всегда совпадали с моими, выдал мне то, что ради своей компании и ее процветания, он бы и родного отца убил, брата или же своего ребенка. Он бы и от меня избавился, если бы я стал вредить нашей компании. Благополучие компании и счастье людей вокруг важнее ему, чем собственная семья. И после этого, я не понимаю, что именно я упустил и в какой момент. Именно после этого разговора я и принял решение переехать во второе наше здание, тем самым разделив компанию на две части.

— Я думаю, вы были слишком пьяны и друг друга недопоняли, брат. Хаширама не мог такого сказать, — Учиха младший пошел в отказ. — Я думаю, вам двоим нужно обсудить это на трезвую голову. И еще, — мужчина мягко улыбнулся, — не глупите и узаконьте свои отношения уже наконец, я думаю, вам обоим этого хочется. Обоим будет спокойней.

— Может, ты и прав, — они уже подходили к дому. — А у вас как с этим? Сенджу младший ничего не говорил? — Мадара любил вводить брата в смущение такими вопросами. Он вообще любил любое проявление эмоций Изуны.

— Эм. Нууу, — Изуна почесал затылок. — Ну, нет пока, он больше спрашивал про вас двоих, видимо, ставит вас в пример. Ха-ха, — Изуна засмущался еще сильнее. — Ну, ты знаешь его, он всегда такой скрытный, по нему сложно что-либо понять, пока сам не скажет. Нда.

Мадара улыбается и кивает. Они, наконец, подошли к двери и входят в дом. Щенок сразу же забегает внутрь и отряхивается от капель воды. Мадара скидывает пальто, Изуна копошится с ботинками. Хаширама тут же появляется в проходе и улыбается.

— Мы вас заждались. Подумали, что уехали без нас в какой-нибудь паб! Уже почти пошли искать вас, — Хаширама опять отпил пару глотков. — Идите греться к камину и пить с нами, — после чего подошел к Изуне и тихо добавил. — Тобирама тоже почти напился, Изуна, лови момент, — он дурашливо улыбается и подмигивает ему, после чего направляется к старшему Учихе. — Мадаааарочка, ну что ты хмурый такой! Ты замёрз? Иди, Хаши тебя успокоит и поцелует. Сам ты пьянь. Ну, иди сюда, тучка моя хмурая. Нет? Ну и ладно. Не любит он меня, Изуна. Изменяет он мне, — голос становится слезливым. — Точно тебе говорю, — Хаширама со что ни есть обиженным видом удаляется обратно в гостиную.

Мадара опять выдыхает, и они перемещаются в гостиную. Со стола уже убраны грязные тарелки, от чистоты блестит стол, сменена скатерть, стоят пару бутылок вина, фрукты, сырная паста и приглушен свет. 

Тобирама сидит и сверлит взглядом бутылку, периодически переставляя ее под разным ракурсом, отодвигая на пару сантиметров, оценивающе смотрит на нее, фыркает и опять ставит ее под другим углом. Бутылка должна стоять идеально, так, чтобы не раздражала.

— Милый? — Изуна легонько кладет свою холодную ладонь на горячее плечо и удивленно наблюдает за этим своеобразным ритуалом. — Что ты делаешь?

Тобирама окидывает его возмущенным взглядом, мол, куда тебе понять такие высокие вещи, и отмахивается.

— Меня раздражает эта бутылка. Она здесь не сочетается с другой посудой. Понимаешь?

Изуна хлопает глазами и начинает смеяться:

— Господи, не начинай свой припадок. Вечно, как напьешься, начинаешь все мыть, чистить и по триста раз переставлять тарелки. Расслабься и получай удовольствие, сегодня твой день, — на что получает короткий кивок от мужчины и садится рядом за стол. Хаширама наливает каждому портвейна. На часах уже почти двенадцать часов.

Хаширама рассказывает Мадаре про какие-то свои планы насчет работы, второй же внимательно слушает. Изуну всегда удивляло то, как мастерски брат умеет скрывать свои внутренние проблемы и переключаться на важные для него темы, сохраняя абсолютный нейтралитет. Они выпивают одну партию бокалов крепленного, за ней следует и вторая. Изуна наклоняет голову к плечу Тобирамы, тот спокойно делает пару глотков и наблюдает за другим мужчиной.

Мадара хмурится от слов Хаширамы, а потом резко начинает смеяться. Непонятная реакция, какая-то наигранная или больше похожа на измотанную реакцию организма на внешние раздражители. Вскоре они перебираются в гостиную на диваны, которые стоят друг напротив друга. Щенок запрыгивает на белую кожу и ложится рядом с Тобирамой, Изуна кладет свою голову ему на колени и прикрывает глаза. 

Тобирама рефлекторно начинает перебирать его длинные волосы, завязанные в хвост. Мадара и Хаширама поместились на соседнем диване, сев друг напротив друга, одинаково подмяв ногу под себя. Мадара опять курит, и тема, наконец-то, заходит про детство. Как обычно её начинает старший Сенджу.

— Сколько же прошло времени, кто-нибудь из вас мог подумать тогда, что наше знакомство сможет перерасти во все это? Мы прошли через года, я вас так сильно люблю, — Сенджу сидит и улыбается. Его щеки немного покраснели, губы окрасились в темно-бордовый цвет портвейна. — Помнишь, как мы познакомились, Мадара? Мы тогда еще в Раннерсе* жили, — Хаширама углубился в свои воспоминания. — Нам по лет 8 было, кажется? Ну да, Тобираме тогда пять исполнилось как раз… Тогда мы с тобой и встретились на том «Голубом мосту*», помнишь? Ты любил проводить там время после занятий в школе, по-моему, после нашего знакомства мы с тобой сидели там часами, — он отпил еще глоток. — Изо дня в день, помню, Тобирама часто за нами подсматривал, а, брат? — Сенджу лукаво посмотрел на своего брата, пытаясь поставить его в неловкое положение, но данная тема заходила уже в раз пятидесятый при семейных посиделках, так что Тобирама привык сохранять невозмутимый вид.

Альбинос лишь пожал плечами и фыркнул. 

— А после, когда летние каникулы кончились, меня отправили учиться к тебе в школу. Тобирама и Изуна тоже пошли вместе в первый класс. Уже тогда наши отцы думали о семейном бизнесе… а матери так часто были у друг друга в гостях, что иногда мне казалось, будто мы уже тогда жили все вместе, — голос стал тусклым. — Царство им небесное. Но ничего! Мы воплотили их мечту в реальность, мы создали нечто свое, нечто новое, правда, Мадара? Я думаю, наши родители гордятся нами. Они смотрят на нас с небес и улыбаются.

— По крайне мере, **я сделал все возможное, чтобы так оно и было,** — Мадара выпил стакан залпом и налил себе еще. — Иногда мне их очень не хватает, — это было сказано едва слышно, одними губами, чтобы никто не услышал данное откровение. Никто и не услышал, кроме Тобирамы, который на тот момент широко распахнул свои глаза и уставился на мужчину, но сразу опустил взгляд на щенка, оставшись незамеченным. Нахлынули воспоминания.

Сколько он помнит, после смерти родителей Мадара ни разу перед ними не упомянул их. Это была запрещенная тема, лишь однажды, вернувшись с работы, он застал Мадару в щепки пьяным на кухне. Царил полнейший мрак в доме, только маленькие две лампочки горели у стены. В тот день Хаширама был в командировке, Изуна — на очередном семинаре в Италии, а Тобирама остался наедине с Мадарой. 

Альбинос был готов провалиться сквозь землю от нахлынувшего чувства, понимая, что делает Мадара и почему. Он не ожидал, что по приходу домой встретит его. Он помнит эту одинокую фигуру около барной стойки, которая находится на их кухне. 

Мадара обычно приезжал почти в полночь, однако в тот день он уже в девять часов вечера сидел на кухне и курил, его окружали пустые бутылки с различным спиртным, одна полупустая бутылка виски, а в руке Мадара держал «Столичную» водку, пристально смотря на нее. Его длинные волосы спадали на стол, сам он был обнажен по пояс, видимо, раздевшись из-за жары. На нем были надеты лишь обычные спортивные штаны, резинка трусов вылазила, давая понять, что даже нижнее белье у него было подобрано со вкусом. Несмотря на то, что Мадара давно перерос подростковый возраст, в котором так популярно ходить в зал и тренироваться, в свои 28 на тот момент он выглядел так, будто он этого и не переставал делать, иными словами — очень даже хорошо. Тобирама тогда действительно застыл в дверном проеме, все это зрелище было слишком интимным. 

Учиха практически не позволял ходить себе в своем же доме в таком виде, все время будто что-то пряча. Он стоял в коридоре и наблюдал, как одинокая фигура пьет, пьет и пьет. Мадара не щадил себя, он будто хотел забыться. На гладкой, каменной поверхности лежала уже третья пачка сигарет, Мадара все еще смотрел в одну точку. **Он смотрел, смотрел, смотрел и после со всей силы кулаком ударил о стену рядом, еще раз, еще и еще, он бил до такой степени, пока не разбил себе кожу, и стенка не окрасилась в красный.** После он так же плавно поднес к себе дрожащую руку и с помощью второй опять выпил залпом треть бутылки. Сосуд, наконец, поставили на столешницу. Плавное движение разбитой руки, он будто вытирает ей свое лицо, проводя холодными пальцами по коже, поднося дрожащие руки перед собой и… и начал тихо смеяться.

— _Это ты во всем виноват._

**От этого смеха Тобираму пробирает дрожь.**

Тогда Тобирама на свой страх и риск решил вмешаться, точнее, он постарался бесшумно подойти, но споткнулся о спортивную сумку Учихи и с шумом упал вниз. Мадара медленно повернул голову в сторону шума, и его губы исказила усмешка, он что-то пробормотал себе под нос, из чего Тобирама расслышал лишь «убирайся», и налил себе еще виски в стакан. Больше всего Сенджу напугала не эта усмешка, а то, что Мадара смотрел будто сквозь него. Он опять взял стакан и выпил залпом.

— С тобой все в порядке? — хотя было очевидно, что не в порядке. Тобирама, наконец, поднялся и хотел уже подойти к мужчине, но тот встал первым. Его шатало настолько сильно, что он упирался рукой о стол, чтобы попросту не упасть замертво. Медленно, переставляя нога на ногу, рука резко скользнула по столу, тем самым задев бутылки, и они рухнули на пол, две разбились вдребезги. Взгляд был совершенно затуманенный, при этом голова была наклонена немного набок, и на губах была все та же усмешка, но глаза. Они были будто стеклянные. В них был такой водоворот эмоций, что, смотря в них, казалось, тебя засосёт туда же. Ключевой эмоцией была боль. Второй — скорбь. И третьей, совершенно не подходящей ситуации, — искреннее веселье. Очень специфическое сочетание.

Мадара не ответил ничего, он просто выдавил из себя что-то наподобие смешка, спокойно, уже более уравновешенной походкой, направляясь в сторону Сенджу. И чем ближе он подходил, словно хищник, тем дальше отходил Тобирама, пока не уперся спиной в стенку. В этом приглушенном свете, глаза Учихи казались полностью черными, без какого-либо проявления зрачка. Он всем своим существованием, разгоряченным, полуобнаженным телом накалял атмосферу вокруг, что в комнате, кажется, действительно стало нечем дышать, но больше всего пугала эта дикая, безумная улыбка во весь рот. Будто Мадара сейчас был совершенно не здесь, вне зоны доступа.

Тобирама уперся в стену, Мадара подошел к нему и поставил свою руку около его головы. Он _внимательно_ смотрел в глаза альбиносу и, наконец, поднял руку и приблизил к его лицу, большим пальцем надавив на пухлую губу, немного отодвигая в сторону. Во рту почувствовался привкус железа. Тобираму в тот момент пробил холодный пот. Он всегда хотел чего-то подобного, но не так. Мадара был сейчас не тут, то, что сейчас было перед ним — не Мадара. 

Мужчина подошел непростительно близко, от него просто несло спиртом, он медленно провел горячей рукой по рубашке альбиноса, задев пальцами пуговицы, резко дернув их, от чего две попросту оторвались. Он так же с усмешкой наклонил голову на другой бок, и, закончив с рубашкой, все так же молча провел рукой по подкаченному бледному телу. Наклонился к уху и прошептал: «Ты знаешь, подглядывать нехорошо, — закусил мочку уха. — Ты был плохим мальчиком сегодня?»

Тобирама шумно выдохнул, пытаясь пальцами сжать бетонную стену, что в принципе было невозможно. В штанах стало непростительно туго, его даже Изуна, будучи раздетым, не возбуждает так, как Мадара, будучи в стельку пьяным и одетым. Ну, почти одетым. Он не то чтобы потерял дар речи, он просто не знал, как реагировать на это, зачем Мадара это делает, издевается над ним, зачем он снова это делает. **Он всегда издевается над ним. С самого, сука, детства**. Тем временем Мадара наклоняется и проводит языком по шее Тобирамы, начиная с подбородка, заканчивая ключицей, и прикусывает ее. Тобирама вскрикивает и пытается отпихнуть мужчину, он уверен, что Мадара не в себе.

— Отпусти, твою мать, — голос звучит неубедительно, но попробовать стоит. Еще немного и все полетит к чертям собачьим, крышу уже снесет тогда у Тобирамы. Последствия будут ужасными.

Мадара все так же усмехается, проводя рукой в ссадинах по груди и ведя к низу живота, доходит до ремня брюк и резко тянет на себя. Темно, ничего не видно. Тобирама выкручивается и пытается скрыться в дверном проеме, но Учиха настигает его быстрее, грубо хватая за локоть, и тащит с собой на диван. — У нас так давно с тобой не было этого. **Я тебя хочу,** — грубо толкает на кожаный диван, от чего Тобирама больно ударяется спиной о поверхность.

— **Это не реально.** — хаотичный поток мыслей останавливается на одной, пока мужчина пытается сфокусироваться в темноте, его руки уже держат над головой, и Мадара налегает сверху.

— **Я** **тебя** _хочу,_ — хриплый голос бьет по ушам, вызывая усиленное сердцебиение. — **Пока мы с тобой дома одни** , — Сенджу ощущает стояк где-то в районе своего.— Пожалуйста, Хаширама, — он ощущает, как его сосок закусывают.

И что-то внутри рухнуло. Тобирама резко вырывает руки и бьет Мадару в солнечное сплетение, от обиды. Все это время его принимали за его брата, не за него самого.

— Отъебись! — он вскакивает и, наконец, разворачивается, весь раскрасневшийся, возбужденный и злой. — Я не Хаширама, больной ты ублюдок! — даже сквозь темноту видно, как блестят кровавые глаза альбиноса. Он глубоко дышит, сжимая кулаки и сдерживая себя от того, чтобы сейчас не убить человека, которого любит.

Мадара корчится от боли и поднимает взгляд, который приобрел уже хоть каплю осмысленности. — Тоби? — он спрашивает сдавленно. — Блядь. Тоби, это ты? Тоби, прости… я не хотел. Я перепутал… был не в себе. Я бы никогда не… Я не… Ты не… Не говори Изуне, я прошу тебя! Блядь, Тобирама! СТОЙ!

Но младший Сенджу уже добегает до лестницы, забегает на второй этаж, и слышно, как захлопывается дверь. Мадара так и уснул на диване в гостиной, на утро никто из них не поднимал разговор о случившемся ночью. Будто ничего и не было. Только если для Мадары ничего глобального и не случилось, он даже не помнил, что именно случилось, то Тобирама же помнил отлично. Даже сейчас, смотря на Мадару, ему резко стало душно и тесно, и он попросту сжал ноги, проклиная и моля бога, чтобы дремавший Изуна ничего не просек. Именно после этого инцидента два года назад, ситуация Сенджу ухудшилась. Каждую ночь, когда ему становилось слишком.

<i>«Я тебя ненавижу, Учиха Мадара. Я действительно тебя ненавижу.»</i>

— Помнишь, как Изуна пошел в школу? — Тобирама возвращается из нахлынувшего потока воспоминаний и первое, что слышит, голос Мадары. Он сидит, подопревший рукой лоб и спокойно улыбается. — Такой маленький, стоял с этими белыми розами, и Тобирама рядом на линейке. Помнишь, Тоби? — Мадара поворачивается к нему и улыбается.

— Родители нас тогда повели в ресторан тот, мы еще играли полвечера. Помню, Тобирама еще измазался весь в шоколаде, пришлось отмывать его. Ха-ха.

— Да, брат такой, — Хаширама потер переносицу, вдруг замер и засмеялся. — Я вот что вспомнил! Ха-ха, Мадара, помнишь, что брат в детстве творил? — спросил мужчина и лукаво покосился на Учиху, тот в недоумении помотал головой. — Мой младший брат все время будто следил за нами, стоял в кустах, когда мы играли с тобой у речки, часто притаскивал с собой еще бедного Изуну. Помнишь, Изу?

Сонный Изуна кивнул и заулыбался. — Да, Тобирама постоянно хотел быть похожим на Мадару. Постоянно говорил о нем, спрашивал про него, он даже мне сказал, что хочет, чтобы мы с ним были такие же, как вы, так же дружили, мы ведь так похожи, — Изуна засмеялся. — Лет в тринадцать Тобирама прибежал ко мне красный как помидор со словами, что застал вас целующимся. Помнишь, Тоби?

— **Не помню** , — отчеканил альбинос и отвернулся в сторону.

— Я помню, как маленький Тобирама всегда хотел жениться на тебе, Мадара. — Хаширама усмехнулся и посмотрел своему брату в глаза. — Он даже придумал тебе платье и белую длинную фату, хотел, чтобы ты был его невестой. Долго пришлось объяснять, что мужчины невестами быть не могут. Он даже хотел, чтобы вас похоронили вместе в старости. Помнишь, брат? — Хаширама отпил еще пару глотков и ждал ответа, но так его и не получил. — Ну ничего, Мадара моя невеста теперь, ха-ха, прости. Фату наденет Изуна.

Тобирама фыркнул, но почувствовал, как его успокаивающе гладит рука Учихи младшего по щеке.

— _Я не знал,_ — вдруг подал голос старший Учиха, который смотрел прямо в глаза Сенджу, не отрывая странного взора, будто пытался что-то разглядеть в них. — Ты

**Он вспомнил?**

— Ты **не помнишь?** — Хаширама закинул нога на ногу. — Тобирама же полдетства следовал за тобой, как хвост. Мне иногда казалось, что ты его брат, а не я, — мужчина задумался. — Ты тогда часто проводил время с Изуной, Тобирама всегда был с вами. Он восхищался тобой, хотел быть похожим, часто ставил тебя мне в пример. Мне кажется, даже алфавиту научился он вместе с Изуной.

Тобирама всегда так… Соперничал с твоим братом, будто хотел стать лучше. Чтобы ты его похвалил. Постоянно о тебе говорил, постоянно рассказывал об Изуне, помню даже в какой-то раз, когда мы поругались, он мне сказал, что и вовсе уйдет жить к вам. Когда мы с тобой гуляли или тренировались, Тобирама часто просил его взять с собой, хотел посмотреть, — Хаширама зевает. — А Мадара то, а Мадара с Изуной это… Мадара обратил на меня внимание! Мадара опять меня обижает! Да, веселое было время, — он отпил еще пару глотков. — Хотя, как ты его обижал, я так и не понял.

 _Мужчина будто и вовсе выпал из реальности и смотрел куда-то в окно. Он действительно забыл, такие вещи будто выпали из его памяти, или он просто не замечал этого?_ Нет, он помнит, что до лет так одиннадцати он часто проводил с двумя детьми время, но чтобы в таких деталях, он как-то забыл. Он помнит все, что касается Изуны, но чтобы он обижал брата своего лучшего друга, он вспомнить не мог. Это же нормально подкалывать младшего брата своего парня, который уже тогда уделял знаки внимания Изуне. Это была элементарная братская ревность. Грех не подколоть младшего брата своего. Хотя, наверное, _со временем и накопившимися проблемами элементы воспоминаний попросту начали потухать._ Мадара смотрит на часы, время показывает уже два часа ночи. Сильно клонит в сон. Изуна уже уснул, Тобирама смотрит в окно. Пора укладываться.

Старший Сенджу пододвигается ближе к мужчине и впервые за весь вечер что-то шепчет ему на ухо, то, что должно остаться между ними. Мадара вздрагивает и кивает, после чего Хаширама улыбается и накрывает его губы своими. Он пододвигается ближе и притягивает Учиху ближе к себе, сжимая рукой его рубашку. Прилив нежности. Тобирама легонько дергает Изуну за плечо, на что тот сонно хлопает глазами, кивает и постепенно поднимается.

— Простите, что отвлекаю, но я, пожалуй, все, — он сонно выдавливает из себя улыбку. Старший брат, отпихивает Сенджу, встает, подходит к нему, целует в щеку и желает спокойной ночи.

— Да, я думаю, нам всем пора уже идти спать.

Хаширама тоже сонно потягивается и громко зевает.

— Да, время уже позднее, — он перехватывает пустые бокалы, которые остались у дивана, и несет на кухню. Тобирама с Изуной поднимаются на второй этаж в спальню, перед этим Сенджу скрывается за дверью ванны.

Мадара все еще сидит в гостиной и смотрит на спящего щенка, _думает._ Закусывает кончик большого пальца и, наконец, переводит взгляд на подошедшего Сенджу. Тот протягивает ему руку и помогает встать. Сенджу опять накрывает его губы своими без доли смущения и приближает к себе. После чего отдаляется и ведет за собой на верх. Наконец они могут побыть одни. Уделить друг другу время. Спальни на втором этаже находятся в двух углах, которые соединяются одним большим лоджи-балконом. Хаширама доходит в их спальню, и дверь за ними захлопывается. Он выдыхает и толкает Мадару на кровать, постепенно расстегивая его рубашку, покрывая тело поцелуями, периодически шипя сквозь зубы о том, что Учиха опять напряжен и думает совершенно не о том, о чем надо.

В соседней комнате Изуна целует Тобираму, наваливаясь сверху, сон после горячего душа резко прошел. Сначала он проводит своими пальцами по бледной ноге, целуя ступню, обхватывает губами палец на ноге, посасывая его. Он сжимает его кожу в области бедер и запускает руку под резинку трусов, сам при этом наклоняясь и проводя языком по его шее. Тобирама прикрывает свои глаза, стараясь не вскрикнуть, ведь в этот момент у него перед глазами возникает картинка двухлетней давности, и Мадара с этой усмешкой на губах наклоняется к нему и прикусывает ключицу. Мужчину пробирает дрожь, он шумно выдыхает, Изуна, тем временем, проводит языком вдоль кадыка, периодически нежно прикусывая тонкую кожу, оставляя на ней пометки и поднимается выше. Он смотрит прямо в глаза возбужденного альбиноса и накрывает его губы своими.

Хаширама обхватывает губами головку члена Учихи и свободной рукой сжимает ствол, пытаясь доставить Мадаре как можно больше удовольствия и наслаждения. Мадаре нужно расслабиться. Мужчина, откинувшись на большой кровати, стонет и накрывает своей широкой рукой голову партнера, задавая свой собственный темп. Хаширама улыбается и позволяет Мадаре придержать свои длинные волосы. Он, как всегда, тянет их немного вверх, придавая небольшой дискомфорт, доставляя мимолетную боль удовольствия. Мадара резко дергает за волосы, от чего слюна Хаширамы из губ все еще соприкасается с основанием его члена. Учиха накрывает его губы своими, закидывая его ноги на свои, и вводит один палец в узкое кольцо мышц Хаширамы. Мужчина выгибается и ловит ртом воздух.

Каждый раз как первый.

  
Тобирама видит не Изуну, он сжимает кулаками простынь и понимает, что сейчас кончит только от одной фантазии. Это грязно, это мерзко — спать с человеком, представляя другого. Он был уверен, он уже убедил себя в том, что любит и хочет именно Изуну, потому что это — Изуна, а не потому, что тот похож на своего брата. И когда Тобирама вспоминает, как Мадара грубо кидает его на кровать и закусывает его сосок, он выгибается и резко меняет положение на кровати. Его руки грубо хватают кисти рук Изуны до синяков и фиксируют у головы, сжимая до хруста.

Учиха вздрагивает. Алкоголь в голову все-таки дал. Прямо как в ту ночь, когда Мадара сделал так же. Он хочет его, он все это время его хотел. Он отдал бы все, чтобы не слышать сейчас стоны, доносящиеся из соседней комнаты через общий балкон, несмотря на толстые стены. Сенджу перехватывает рукой оба запястья, второй берет смазку с полки, выдавливает на свои пальцы и аккуратно вводит их в тугое кольцо мышц. Изуна, несмотря на их бурную сексуальную жизнь, всегда оставался тугим, он закусывает губу и кивает. Интересно, какой Мадара? Мужчина отмахивается от этих мыслей. Он плавно входит, вызывая сбившееся дыхание у Изуны. С губ срывается стон. Он представляет, как Мадара входит в него той ночью, как сейчас он входит в Изуну. Толчки становятся резкими, до самого основания.

**Болезненными.**

  
Почему-то он никогда не мог представить, чтобы старший Учиха лежал так под кем-то. В ту ночь Мадара отчетливо показал, что доминирует он, до сих пор вызывая мучительные эротические фантазии у брата своего парня. Нет, безусловно, он сверху. Нравится ли его брату быть все время снизу? Толчки становятся более грубыми, специально задевая точку, которая приносит Изуне волны удовольствия. Он наклоняется и целует в губы, сжимая рукой его шею до удушения. И Мадара усмехается, прикусывая губу в ответ до крови, царапая ему кожу на спине. Длинные черные волосы.

_Мадара…?_

Наверное, это называется помешательством, именно так и сказал специалист, к которому Сенджу начал ходить после того инцидента. Как он там сказал — у вашего пациента патологическая одержимость вашим родственником. На что мужчина отмахнулся, он знает, что он нормальный. Он знает, что тот знает, что это не он. Он точно знает.

Конечно, Тобирама не сказал, что этот якобы пациент он сам. Они бы узнали, он бы узнал. И иногда, смотря Мадаре в глаза, Тобирама уверен, ч **то Мадара все знает.** **Он не может не знать, он всегда все знает. Он специально издевается над ним, видимо, проверяет.**

Нет. Он резко выходит, переворачивает грубо мужчину на колени и ставит его раком. Смачный удар по ягодицам, и он входит снова. Он сжимает бедро до ссадин, впиваясь ногтями глубже. Будь его воля, он бы отхлестал его. Снова, снова, снова. Выбивая из Мадары всю дурь, показывая ему всю свою обиду и то, как сильно он его **любит.**

Последний толчок, рукой он надрачивает член своего напарника, и Тобирама кончает. Они оба кончают. **Они с Мадарой.**

Изуна легонько целует его в край губ и удаляется в ванну. После чего они лежат в тишине около часа, и только когда мужчина засыпает, Тобирама тихо встает с кровати и подходит к комоду. Он открывает нижнюю полку и смотрит на бутылку вина, именно ту, которую искал его брат. По крайней мере, она теперь у него. Убедившись в том, что она надежно спрятана под стопкой белья, он закрывает комод. После чего открывает дверь, ведущую на веранду. Ему хотелось побыть одному и успокоиться, но каково было его удивление, когда он застал сидящего на полу веранды Мадару, который все так же курил.

Мужчина медленно поворачивает голову к застывшему Сенджу и кивает.

— Не спится?

— Вроде того, — голос опять приобретает спокойные и ровные нотки. И даже учитывая тот факт, что оба они сидят сейчас в одних трусах, смущать друг друга этот факт не должен. По крайней мере, Учиху он не смущает точно. Одной рукой, которая свисает с колен, поджатых к груди, он держит стакан с водой, второй — сигарету.

— Изуна уже уснул? — опять Изуна. <i>Постоянно Изуна.</i>

— Да. Я пойду, наверное, тогда, — Тобирама уже направляется в сторону двери, но его окликают.

— Хочешь? — мужчина вдруг протягивает ему сигарету. — Может, ты… посидишь тут со мной за компанию?

Тобирама смотрит на него с явным удивлением и озадаченностью. Так все-таки он был прав, с ним действительно что-то происходит. Мадара, который всегда предпочитает одиночество собеседнику, предложил сам ему побыть с ним **. Он вспомнил?**

— Тебе понравился мой подарок? — голос Мадары звучит едва слышно, и он смотрит на него с мягкой улыбкой. — Я очень хотел порадовать тебя.

Тобирама застывает на месте, так и не успев ухватиться за ручку двери. Подарок? А. Он про собаку.

— Да, спасибо, — Сенджу подходит к Учихе и садится рядом. Он долго думает, брать сигарету или нет, но вскоре соприкасается ледяными пальцами с горячей рукой Мадары и перенимает пачку. Вытаскивает и обхватывает сигарету губами, Мадара усмехается, поднося огонек зажигалки. Тобирама давно не курил, он старался не курить вообще. От дыма немного начинается кашлять, ну, хотя бы курит он не в затяг, чисто для вида. Но, если нужно будет понять, что чувствует Мадара, почему курит столько этой дряни и зачем — он поймет.

<tab>— Как назовешь? — Мадара отворачивается от него и снова смотрит вперед. Сигарета тлеет.

Мужчина задумывается, вынимает сигарету изо рта. — Я назову его **Майн.** В переводе с английского «Мой», — на лице появляется легкая улыбка. — Он же действительно мой.

_Только он… Пока что._

— Хах, как по-собственнически. Неужели, если бы у тебя была возможность давать имена всем, то тех, кто принадлежит тебе и кого ты любишь, ты бы называл —<b> Mine</b>? — Мадара усмехается и с явным интересом смотрит на Тобираму. Интересное мышление.

— Не всех, но одного человека я и называю **Майн,** — Тобирама смущенно улыбается. — Потому что **мой** — на лице появляется странная улыбка, такая… подрагивающая. — Я ради этого человека убью, я сделаю для него все. Я его настолько сильно люблю, что, если честно, я не могу представить, что будет, если с ним вдруг что-то случится или его у меня заберут, — Тобирама поворачивает голову к мужчине и смотрит прямо на него с каким-то фанатизмом. — Ты когда-нибудь испытывал такое? Знаешь, когда к специалисту ходил, открыл в себе эту особенность. Я действительно так называю — Мой. По-другому просто быть не может, — мужчина усмехается и смущенно чешет затылок. — Мне сказали, такое бывает, когда очень сильно дорожишь кем-то.

— Да, — Учиха задумчиво протягивает. — Это же Изуна? Я всегда испытывал такие чувства к.. своему брату, — голос опять теплый, Мадара улыбается. — Да, я бы тоже называл Изуну — **Мой.**

_Какой же ты._

Тобирама опускает голову, стараясь подавить усмешку, которая так некстати просится наружу. Почему так резко стало смешно? Но на деле он поднимает голову и понимающе кивает.

— Да, Изуну, конечно же. **Кого же еще.**

_Недогадливый._


	2. II. Light of the Seven

Alt-J — Fitzpleasure

Утро выдалось по-особенному сложным, чем обычно, возможно, тому виной была вчерашняя пьянка по случаю дня рождения, а, возможно, были магнитные бури в зимний период года, но, как бы то ни было, голова раскалывалась как минимум у троих в этом большом доме. Прямо из приоткрытых штор солнце внаглую пыталось проскользнуть вовнутрь, попадая точно на прикрытые глаза альбиноса, тем самым еще сильнее раздражая и без того не совсем прекрасное утреннее настроение. Пьянка пьянкой, похмелье похмельем, а на работу нужно было выезжать к девяти часам утра. Каково было разочарование, что на часах был уже восьмой час, а, как Тобирама понял, будить его никто не собирался. Или про него попросту забыли, или.

— Доброе утро! — прощебетал Изуна, который только что вышел из душа, старательно вытирая свои длинные волосы темно-синим махровым полотенцем под стать халату, который мужчина в спешке накинул на свои плечи. — Выспался? — он, наконец, подошел ближе на пару шагов и изучающе провел своим взглядом по недовольному лицу Сенджу. — Судя по твоему выражению лица — нет.

— Почему меня никто не разбудил? — мужчина с неким раздражением смотрел в сторону силуэта, который стоял напротив. Изуна легонько улыбнулся и подошел еще ближе, рука вздрогнула и кисть опустилась на бледное плечо альбиноса.

— Мадара сказал, тебе поспать нужно подольше, — пальцы руки легонько сжали мышцу и отстранились. — Заботливый у меня брат.

Тобирама пару раз моргнул, будто стараясь переварить полученную информацию, и скривился, сам не зная от чего. Это было странным, такая внезапная забота в его адрес со стороны старшего Учихи. Он задумался, вспоминая, чем вчера закончилась их посиделка на балконе, вроде ничего такого. После его ответа на вопрос мужчина лишь хмыкнул и оценивающе провел взглядом по лицу младшего Сенджу, на пару минут он просто в открытую, не моргая, смотрел ему в глаза, что-то взвешивая в своей голове, и, наконец, отвел взгляд в даль. Обхватил пальцами сигарету в зубах, выдыхая дым. Ничего особенного вроде, _но._

Младший Сенджу всегда хотел знать, о чем же думает Мадара в такие моменты. Жаль, у него нет возможности залезть своими пальцами в эту черепную коробку и расковырять эти механизмы психики, или дотронуться до сосудов, ощутить их своей кожей. Возможно, ему бы стало проще, имея он хотя бы отдаленное понятие того, о чем же тот думает. Но. Это невозможно, к сожалению. Может, он сделал что-то не так? Показал что-то лишнее? Внутри постепенно начала нарастать тревога, такое странное, отвратительное чувство, которое расползается особой горечью в области желудка, поднимаясь горьким комом к гортани.

— Ну, раз Мадара так решил, _значит, пусть так и будет,_ — мужчина пожал плечами и опять принял невозмутимый вид. — Ты иди к остальным, я скоро спущусь.

Изуна лишь спокойно кивнул, направился в сторону лестницы. Как только силуэт скрылся за дверью, Тобирама вскочил с кровати и первым делом направился в сторону своего потайного укрытия, где держал свой собственный приз. Бутылка оказалась на месте, закутанная в пару полотенец и какую-то майку. Значит, не нашли. Спокойно поместив орудие преступления в сумку, одевшись в повседневную рабочую одежду, мужчина наконец спустился вниз. Хаширама в привычной манере отвечал на письма через электронную почту, зачем-то подвинув крышку компьютера особенно близко к себе.

Завтрак был уже на столе, Мадара как раз жевал последний кусок сыра и запивал его кружкой черного кофе. Странно, но сигаретным дымом не пахло: мужчина, видимо, еще не выкурил свою первую сигарету. Изуна только уселся рядом с братом и взял в руки первый тост, на что опять получил теплый взгляд старшего брата.

Как только Тобирама спустился в гостиницу, он сразу же столкнулся с пронзительным взглядом старшего Учихи, который почему-то после вчерашнего вечера смотрел на него по-особенному странно. _Изучающе._ Почему именно Тобирама был удостоен такой чести, он до сих пор так и не понял. Взгляд прошелся по очертаниям лица, зрительный контакт был непрерывным. Изуна что-то говорил ему, но Мадара лишь молча взял сигарету и закурил. Слишком прямо, отчего становилось не по себе. Тобирама уже в голове прокрутил все возможные вариации такого странного поведения мужчины, но не найдя ни одной причины для беспокойства, первым отвел взгляд и присел рядом с Изуной. Есть не хотелось совершенно, кружка кофе была уже в руках.

— Мадара, что там с поставщиками? Тебе звонил вчера Какаши? — Хаширама был почему-то в легком раздражении, смотрел, не отрываясь от экрана техники, и накручивал пальцем кончик волос.

— Звонил. Я сказал ему решать все проблемы с Обито, они вполне уже взрослые мальчики, могут обойтись и без меня хотя бы пару часов, — мужчина фыркнул, после чего перевел взгляд на Сенджу старшего. — Если твой Какаши, который зарекомендовал себя как отличного специалиста, не справляется со своими обязанностями, то пусть или сваливает на хрен с моего офиса обратно в твой, тебе же он так нравится, — Мадара иронично поднял бровь. — Или пусть утихомирит свои амбиции и учится у моего мальчика Обито. Почему с моим племянником нет проблем, а с твоим учеником моих нервов стало уже на процентов пять так меньше? — сигарета опустилась в кружку от кофе. — И если они не решат проблему со своей Нохарой, то я поувольняю нахрен обоих. Твоя девчонка мешает мне работать, — Мадара опять скривился. — Я тебе сразу сказал: баба в компании — к беде. Развели какой-то бордель, а не профессиональную деятельность.

— Рин Нохара отличный представитель своей компании! — Хаширама повысил голос. — Не смей оскорблять моих сотрудников! — Сенджу начинал постепенно закипать.

Но словил лишь флегматичный взгляд мужчины напротив и сладкую усмешку.

— Ну, раз она отличный сотрудник и вообще умница, пусть прикроет свою задницу юбкой пониже и блузкой поплотнее. Мне свингерская семья в компании не нужна, — Мадара выплюнул эти слова с особым удовольствием. — Обито еще молодой, гормоны играют, не разбирается еще в женщинах. Но ничего, я его научу простой истине, — он наклонился на локтях ближе и усмешка стала шире. — Или женщина выбирает одного партнера и она славная женщина, или она шлюха, которая выбирает себя. Ты будешь со мной спорить? Или хочешь оправдать ее своей бурной молодостью, когда флирт на стороне был для тебя приемлем, солнышко? Чего только одна семья Узумаки стоит, все прям как на подбор по выбору эскорта.

— Мадара! — Сенджу стукнул кулаком по столу и с уже ярко выраженным раздражением посмотрел на ухмыляющегося мужчину. — Прекрати!

—Брат! — Мадару будто холодной водой облили после того, как он хлопнул глазами и глянул на стоявшего уже около него Изуну, который приобнял его сзади и обхватил его шею руками. Шепот пришел прямо в ухо. — Успокойся, пожалуйста, — взгляд мужчины сразу встречается с теплыми глазами лучшего брата и зверь внутри будто успокаивается, фыркает и возвращается обратно в свою клетку. Ему не дали выход. Опять. _Черный ягуар смотрит в глаза черной пантере, которая подходит, облизывает его, тем самым успокаивая. Мадара обхватывает своими пальцами рукав Изуны и кивает. Снежный барс медленно провожает взглядом своих собратьев._

Изуна пару минут смотрит прямо в черные глаза, пытаясь прочувствовать и не упустить тот момент, когда в них промелькнет настигающий покой, только тогда он сможет отпустить плечи Мадары, с уверенностью в том, что бушующий нрав не выйдет из-под контроля снова. Мужчина выдыхает и легонько отталкивает его. **Всё.**

— Я думаю, мы можем выезжать, — Изуна без привычной игривой и милой манеры говорит тихо, холодно проводя взглядом по Тобираме, и вскоре переходит и к старшему Сенджу. Глаза в глаза, взгляд с минуту. — Пока мы здесь друг друга не поубивали, — голос становится сухим и губы сжимаются в одну сплошную линию.

Привычное настроение Изуны редко менялось, но когда оно действительно менялось, Изуна становился слишком… _Неприятным._

По одному взгляду младшего Учихи, который снимал свою привычную маску доброжелательности, даже идиоту было понятно, что еще одно слово со стороны братьев — и утро закончится плохо для всех. Да, он всегда таким был. Стоит кому-то портить настроение Мадары или же заставлять Мадару вспоминать нежелательные, болезненные моменты, Изуна готов был обнажить свои клыки и вцепиться в глотку любому в этой комнате, в округе, где-либо… У них была чрезмерная забота друг о друге на каком-то интуитивном уровне. И если Изуна старательно прятал это качество, то… Мадара же старательно его показывал. По сути, они были намного более похожими друг на друга, чем хотелось бы.

— Верно. Пора ехать, — Хаширама захлопывает крышку компьютера, и уголки губ дрогнули, зрительного контакта с Изуной он избегает. Он не забыл, как в прошлый раз, когда они с Мадарой повздорили, и все выпили в тот вечер, Тобирама впервые заломил Изуну, чтобы тот попросту не выбил из него все дерьмо, которое скопилось в нем в тот вечер. Он впервые увидел младшего Учиху таким. Бешеным, злым, неконтролируемым, очень похожим на своего брата в гневе. На его губах играла эта язвительная усмешка, грудь поднималась вверх-вниз от чрезмерного темпа дыхания, кулаки сжимались. Если бы Изуна имел способность убивать одним только взглядом, Хаширама был бы точно уже мертв.

_Учихи всегда были такие._

**_Отбитые?_ **

Даже у самого безобидного и невинного из них в какой-то момент может слететь крыша с катушек, показывая их истинную натуру. И черт знает, почему данный процесс происходит у них исключительно из-за друг друга или в самых редких случаях из-за того, кого они искренне любят. Вспомнить хотя бы Обито. По спине мужчины прошли мурашки. Зрелище было не из приятных. Видимо, гены у них такие, с дефектом. Хотя он не помнит ни единого раза, чтобы брат Мадары проявлял агрессию к его брату. Или Изуна слишком его любит, следовательно, не может позволить себе такого, или Тобирама очень умный и не дает повода. Почему-то во второй расклад верилось куда больше. Да, вспоминать о том разе не хотелось, поднимать эту тему заново тоже. Хаширама до сих пор чувствовал, что Мадара так и не простил его за испорченный день рождения, который они отмечали в тот декабрьский вечер, но как попросить прощения — попросту не знал. Мадара не простит, а если и простит, то точно не сейчас. Прошло слишком мало времени. Лучше оставить все как есть и не играть с огнем.

— Изуна, езжай с Тобирамой, — Мадара смотрит в глаза брату и, наконец, поднимается, переводит взгляд на альбиноса. — С Майном я погулял уже, пока ты спал, не благодари, — после чего опускает взгляд на черный браслет часов, который обтягивает кисть. — Времени осталось у нас 10 минут до выезда. Хаширама, поедешь на своей машине сам, — на секунду задумывается и опять иронично улыбается. — Ну, или можешь заехать за Узумаки и подвезти ее на работу, я думаю, она с удовольствием составит тебе компанию, как на мой день рождения.

— С Майном? — Изуна решил быстро уточнить и перевести разговор в другое русло, чтобы скандал не разгорелся снова. Он удивленно посмотрел на Тобираму. — Это.

— Имя нашего нового члена семьи, — Тобирама ответил спокойно и перевел взгляд опять на Мадару, прямо в глаза. — Спасибо, — кивок. — Я привыкну вставать раньше.

Мадара ничего не отвечает, разворачивается и выходит в коридор, Хаширама молча плетется в сторону дивана, берет сумку и обувается. Изуна же стоит одетый и гладит подбежавшего пса, который хочет играться. Он то прижимается к полу грудью, то резко поднимается и виляет хвостом. Изуна как обычно одет в свою вязаную шапку с помпоном, будто школьник, дутую, широкую, темно-синего цвета куртку и белый шарф. Из всех присутствующих в доме только он отличается от делового стиля одежды, который стал уже основным у всех троих. Пока Хаширама выезжает с гаража на своем BMW, Мадара уже вовсю курит, сидя в черном кожаном салоне любимой машины.

Тобирама, пристегнувшись вместе с Изуной, выезжает последним из гаража, аккуратно придерживая руль своей спортивной машины. Впервые за долгое время они поедут каждый на своей машине по отдельности, Изуна вообще водить отказывался, не видел смысла в покупке четвертой машины как таковой, следовательно, был пассажиром. Хаширама за закрытыми окнами с кем-то опять говорит по телефону через наушник в ухе, и поворачивает голову в их сторону. Первым дает газу Мадара, и черный зад машины уносится вперед в сторону шоссе. Вторым газует Хаширама, и затем Тобирама. Они едут последовательно ровно до трассы, где как раз дорога разделяется на четыре полосы, давая тем самым возможность каждой машине встать бок-о-бок.

Изуна переводит взгляд с окна и нажимает кнопку на панели, выбирая нужную песню, радио пока передает скучные утренние новости. Тобирама подъезжает третьим и встает посередине, слева от машины Мадары. Удивительная цветовая комбинация выходит, интересный выбор машин, каждая из которых подчеркивает индивидуальность владельца. Хаширама на своем большом ярко-белом BMW М3, ездит резко, но никогда не догоняет Мадару. Тобирама любит свою серебристую спортивную AUDI, которую, кстати, подарили ему Мадара с Хаширамой на совершеннолетие, он всегда ездит практично, аккуратно и вдумчиво, и _есть Мадара._

Мадара, как у них любят шутить в семье — видимо, родился уже во всем черном, черный его любимый цвет, который присутствует практически везде. Если бы в доме Мадара жил бы один, он, наверное, и интерьер бы выполнил исключительно в черном цвете. Мадара опускает тонированное окно своей «ласточки» Mercedes класса S, как он ее называет. Курит сигарету и сначала смотрит на Изуну, который уставился в дисплей и не видит его, после чего переводит взгляд в глаза альбиноса и внимательно вглядывается. И Тобирама видит…<i>улыбку?</i>

Мадара что-то говорит, но услышать его невозможно из-за рева моторов трех машин, цвет светофора постепенно переходит с красного на оранжевый, и Тобирама читает по губам: «Пожалуйста. А теперь, догоняй».

  
Изуна наконец находит нужную песню, ставит на всю громкость и откидывается на сиденье.

_Tralala, trala, tra-la, la_   
_In your snatch fits pleasure, broom-shaped pleasure._

На губах игривая усмешка, на светофоре зеленый свет, и Мадара вдавливает педаль до конца, оставляя за собой дым. Хаширама стартует вторым, и Тобирама, не сдерживая свою дурацкую улыбку, которая некстати выползла на лице, дает газу и нагоняет Мадару через пять минут, но окно у него уже закрыто.

_Deep greedy and Googling every corner._

— Почему ты назвал собаку таким странным именем? — Изуна отворачивается от пейзажа за окном и смотрит в профиль мужчины, который следит за дорогой. Мадара уже давно скрылся впереди, оставив братьев Сенджу позади. Ну, любил он гонять, ну что поделать. Сколько бы штрафов не платил, отказать себе в скорости так и не смог.

— Странным? — лицо Тобирамы было расслаблено, улыбка, наконец, сошла на нет, щеки немного были красноваты из-за высокой температуры в машине, рука потянулась ее убавить. — Что именно в этом имени кажется тебе странным? — он на пару секунду повернул голову к Изуне и, мягко улыбнувшись ему, переключился опять на дорогу. Машин на трассе становилось все больше и больше, впереди уже начала образовываться пробка на въезд в сторону центра города, да и погода знатно портилась с каждой минутой: постепенно начиналась метель.

— Не знаю, — Изуна пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну. — Это даже не имя, — его взгляд спокойно скользил по проносящимся мимо них машинам. — Это будто клеймо, — на секунду он замолчал, после чего опять повернулся к Тобираме, который удивленно посмотрел на него. — Хотя, может, я просто чего-то не понимаю, — он мягко улыбнулся. — Твоя же собака, как-никак, тебе и выбирать ей имя.

Тобирама действительно не понимал, почему Изуна назвал это слово клеймом.

— Нужно будет как-то организовать наше расписание, чтобы ближайшее время проводить больше времени с щенком, иначе он привяжется к нашей домработнице больше, чем к тебе или ко мне, — Изуна нервно усмехнулся. — Хотя, где это время взять — непонятно. Я приезжаю домой к часам 9, если повезет, ты и то, бывает, задерживаешься допоздна. Может, нам стоит перебраться в квартиру опять? Ну, помнишь, в которой мы жили сначала?

— Не думаю, что квартира — лучшее место для собаки, — Тобирама криво усмехнулся и бросил взгляд на часы. Времени осталось мало. Наверное, брат вместе с Мадарой уже давно приехали. Может, ему стоит быть более наглым на дороге?

  
— Может, ты и прав, может, ты и прав, — Изуна опять скучающе уставился в окно.

* * *

  
Мадара добрался до своего офиса за двадцать пять минут, подрезая всех, кто мешался на дороге, и обгоняя, нарушая все правила дорожного движения. Но настроение он себе поднял своей маленькой шалостью, что уже было хорошо. Сегодня был один из важнейших дней из-за презентации новой модели автомобиля на японском рынке, через три дня планировалось представить модель на европейском, в случае чего организация хотела организовать для своих сотрудников банкет после данного мероприятия.

Шисуи, как представитель компании, вылетел два дня назад в Токио на презентацию их модели вместе со своими помощниками, Мадара же решил остаться с Обито в их здании для продуктивной презентации тут. Второй филиал, которым управлял Хаширама, также должен был присоединиться к банкету, на участь Сенджу выпали Россия и Китай, куда полетели его представители, сам Сенджу остался вместе с напарником на презентации в Европе.

Мужчина спокойно зашел в свое главное здание, с ресепшена с ним сразу же поздоровалась молоденькая, темненькая девушка. Мужчина как только увидел ее, знатно раскраснелся и впопыхах направился в ее сторону. Только при одном обстоятельстве Мадара становился _чувственным_...Когда встречал таких же Учих, как он сам.

— Доброго утра, милая Микото, — Мадара как раз подошел к стойке и уперся локтем о каменную поверхность черного холла. Его теплая улыбка появилась на губах, и он по привычке проверил время на часах, нужно было убедиться, что Тобирама и Изуна уже точно добрались к своим рабочим местам. По времени пока еще не доехали, учитывая пробки, погодные условия и мягкий нрав Тобирамы на дороге. — Как твой малыш поживает? — он, наконец, обошел стойку и приблизился к женщине. Она сидела чуть сгорбившись из-за большого выпирающего живота в свободного покрова черном сарафане и нежно придерживала его одной рукой.

— Доброго утра, Мадара, — девушка мягко улыбнулась и немного смутилась. — Хорошо все, скоро роды, — она была счастливой, хоть и немного взволнованной. — Фугаку очень волнуется, ну, ты знаешь. Первенец, — после заправила длинную прядь черных волос за ухо и прикусила губу, лукаво всматриваясь в мужчину. — Бегает вокруг да около меня, иногда мне кажется, рожать будет он, а не я, — она издала смешок и наклонила голову вбок. — Интересно, все мужчины такие?

Мадара усмехнулся и протянул руку в сторону выпуклости. 

— Можно? — он никогда не навязывался к людям и всегда был аккуратен, даже с родственниками. У каждого есть свое непоколебимое личное пространство. Микото кивнула, широкая ладонь осторожно прикоснулась к теплой ткани сарафана, которая обтягивала кожу. Внутри была будто пульсация, такое ощущение словно дотрагиваешься до своей грудной клетки и понимаешь, что внутри еще одна. — Как назовете?

— Итачи. Итачи Учиха, — Микото накрывает руку Мадары своей и прикрывает глаза. — Я видела его во снах, маленького мальчика, который играет со своим братиком, — голос девушки мелодичен. — Думаю, у нас будет и второй ребенок после. Я всегда хотела двух сыновей.

Мужчина легонько отстраняет руку.   
  


— Красивое имя, сообщите мне, как родится ребенок, я лично хочу приехать на день рождения к Вам. Наори заменит тебя, пока ты будешь в декрете, — он наклоняет голову вбок и кивает. — Ладно, милая моя, скажи мне, где Обито, и я пошел. Не буду вас с малышом отвлекать.

Мадара любил детей и хотел их, но понимал, что несмотря на свою любовь к детям, у него самого их никогда не будет. По сути, ребенок у него уже давно был.

Он опять подносит руку, чтобы сравниться со временем, Изуна должен быть уже на работе, прикидывает, сколько времени у него займут ближайшие утренние дела, и решает позвонить чуть позже. В ту же секунду экран часов загорается от пришедшего сообщения от Тобирамы, который сообщает, что только что высадил Изуну у ресторана и доехали они в целостности и сохранности, ну и, конечно, идет ряд возмущений касательно утренних пробок и вообще охреневших в край водителей на дороге. Мадара улыбается и блокирует экран. Микото кивнула, быстро набрала нужные цифры на экране и вкратце рассказала ситуацию в компании на данный момент. Обито был в своем кабинете и, кажется, не выходил оттуда уже третий день. К одиннадцати часам должны были приехать представители компании «Suna Inc», которые желали личной встречи с Мадарой.

Мадара выслушал это спокойно, опять сверился со временем и поднял голову к стеклянному куполу, который служил потолком их главного офиса, ровно после 8 этажа. Его этажа, на котором и располагался собственный кабинет. Прикрыл глаза на пару секунд и широко их распахнул, выдохнул и, кивнув девушке, не забыв пожелать ей хорошего дня и настроения, направился в сторону седьмого этажа, где и обитал его племянник. Времени не так много, дела с поставкой еще не решены, организацию нужно проверить еще и…

Обито хмурился, смотрел на стопку бумаг сонным и немного раздраженным взглядом, после чего переводил его на Какаши. Тот с флегматичным выражением лица сидел в кожаном кресле напротив и невозмутимо читал журнальчик.

— Ты понимаешь, что если Мадара узнает об этом, он нас всех здесь выебет? — тонкие бледные пальцы касаются висков, и Обито старательно пытается массировать их.  
Какаши открыл свой рот, но сразу же захлопнул его, как выкинутая на сушу рыба в немом звуке. Он и сам это прекрасно знал, они конкретно лоханулись с поставкой, и это… Было не очень хорошо.

Голова гудит, последний раз он спал дня три или четыре назад? Его стол был уже завален пустыми стаканчиками от кофе, которые приносила ему секретарша на данном этаже каждый час только для того, чтобы Обито не уснул. Его темные круги под глазами, бледные, почти белые губы и расфокусированный взгляд выдавали с головой сильную усталость. Черная рубашка была смята настолько, будто была вытащена из ближайшей свалки, не говоря уже о брюках, они просто свисали. Несмотря на бледность Учих, Мадара даже главный офис своей компании умудрился сделать исключительно в черном цвете, начиная со штор на окнах, заканчивая нижним бельем сотрудников. Классика была везде, только прозрачные окна выделялись на общем фоне. Единственный, кто позволял себе вольности в повседневной одежде, был сам директор, который часто баловался темно-винным цветом в своем будничном облике. 

Все же остальные не изменяли заданному образу компании, таков был стиль Konoha Inc первого корпуса, в то время как во втором корпусе преобладал, на странность, исключительно белый цвет. Учиха с Сенджу любили играть на контрастах, один Хаширама только щеголял по своему зданию в темно-синем костюме, выделяясь будто ворона из общей толпы. Там были свои правила и люди, которых Мадара явно недолюбливал, тут свои. Вторым корпусом правил род Учих по большей части, по крайней мере, Мадара держал всех толковых родственников поближе к себе. Одним из этих родственников посчастливилось быть Обито.

— Кого я выебу? — Мадара решил подать свой голос, чтобы оповестить о своем присутствии племянника.

— Господи, — Обито даже поднимать глаза не стал, просто опустил голову вниз и обхватил ее руками.

— Можно просто Мадара, — мужчина мягко улыбается, смотря на своего племянника, а затем на Какаши, взгляд становится жестче. — Какаши, будь добр, выйди, нам с Обито нужно поговорить наедине. И чтобы отчет по предстоящей презентации и отчет от Шисуи был на моем рабочем столе через полчаса, с богом, Какаши. Обито, я вернусь через пять минут, принесу тебе кофе и мокрое полотенце для твоей опухшей рожи, — мужчина усмехнулся. — Будь добр убери эту свалку со стола к моему возвращению.

Обито опять переводит взгляд на Какаши, который пожимает плечами и поднимается со стула, желая удачи своему другу.

— Господи, — опять вздыхает и принимается выкидывать стаканчики в мусорную урну один за другим.

* * *

  
Тобирама, припарковывая свою машину около входа в больницу, только посмотрев на здание, уже стал ощущать что-то наподобие внутренней тревоги. Перед Мадарой он отчитался, тот не ответил ему, ну и ладно. С Хаширамой они перекинулись парой фраз по телефону, брат был явно не в настроении после утреннего разговора, хоть Изуна был в хорошем расположении духа, у него какой-то там банкет очередной намечается в ресторане. Тобирама же чувствовал себя _странно. Такое странное чувство._

 **Вроде все хорошо, все ровно в твоей жизни, одна сплошная прямая полоса событий, но наступает момент, когда ты стоишь и четко понимаешь, что с этого момента все начнет стремительно меняться, и ты никогда не узнаешь, в какую сторону именно: в худшую или лучшую**. Вот так и Тобирама стоял около дежурного входа в свою клинику и почему-то впервые за 8 лет не захотел туда входить. Это было… ненормально, что ли? Альбинос любил свое дело жизни, любил жизнь больницы, которая кипит каждый день внутри, изменяя судьбы сотен людей, любил участвовать в этом, любил своих учеников и помощников, своих пожилых наставников, но впервые он захотел развернуться и зашагать оттуда прочь.

 **Такое чувство у него было однажды.** Ему было вроде пять, и он тогда не хотел идти к себе домой. Помнится, был солнечный летний день, птицы тогда почему-то кричали, кажется, то были вороны, и погода стремительно начала портиться, как только маленький мальчик начал приближаться к своему дому. Он шел по маленькой растоптанной тропинке в васильковом поле. 

Стоял запах дождя на улице, и было немного душно. Мама часто звала их с братом домой с крыльца их деревянного дома, и Тобирама бежал к ней первым, обгоняя брата, вырвав с корнем пару васильков для своей матери, чтобы порадовать ее. Тобирама был очень привязан к своей маме, он любил ее. Но в тот день, когда мальчик шел по знакомой тропинке в сторону дома, он впервые не увидел маму, сидящую на крыльце, крыльцо было пустым. Мальчик тогда нахмурился и остановился. 

Такое странное чувство внутри появляется, когда ты встаешь и понимаешь, что будто невидимые силы тебе не дают сделать следующий шаг. Будто сзади тебя стоит силуэт с грустным выражением лица и шепчет тебе на ухо: «Не надо». Но мальчик не слушается и сжимает свои кулачки, начинает бежать в сторону своего дома, потому что внутренняя тревога становится все больше и больше, сильнее и сильнее, горьким комом поднимаясь вверх, будто случилось что-то ужасное. И мальчик наконец добегает до крыльца их дома, кричит и зовет маму, быстро разувается и вбегает на кухню, ищет глазами свою красивую родительницу, находит, но не одну. Мама сидит с двумя мальчиками на кухне и пьет чай, один из них — его брат Хаширама. Её красивые каштанового цвета волосы собраны в косу, и в волосах красуется василёк, который кто-то дал ей.

_— Тобирама, мальчик мой, — мать ставит кружку на стол и нежно улыбается младшему сыну. — У твоего брата появился новый друг, — женщина подходит к нему и кладет свои тонкие руки на плечи, нагибается к его уху и ласково произносит.— Познакомься, это Мадара. Мадара Учиха — наш новый член семьи._

Может, да, а, может, и нет, но Тобирама точно помнит, что, когда он перевел свой взгляд на мальчика с черными глазами, которые смотрели на него с интересом, вороны будто по какому-то сигналу резко закричали и поднялись в небо. Тогда он сравнил этого мальчика с вороном, он был такой же черный. Весь, особенно глаза, такое ощущение, что в них не было дна. Такие глаза мальчик видел впервые.

Сердце начало биться почему-то чаще, щеки раскраснелись. Мама потрепала его по волосам, и Мадара спрыгнул со стула, подошел к нему и протянул ему свою руку. Он улыбнулся и наклонил голову вбок. Все также смотря на альбиноса с нескрываемым интересом. Изучающе. Он хотел. **Познакомиться.**

Второй раз в своей жизни Тобирама столкнулся с такими же глазами через пару дней, но в них дно он смог увидеть, в первых же дна не видел до сих пор. _Если бы Тобирама не вернулся домой, возможно, это было бы лучшим вариантом_. Мужчина тряхнул головой от нахлынувших воспоминаний и, проигнорировав невидимого друга сзади, который сказал ему: «Не надо», как двадцать лет назад, шагнул в сторону больницы. Волнение становилось только сильнее, сердце билось с бешеной скоростью. Обход, анализ, приветствие работников после ночных смен и новоприбывших, надеть халат и направиться в свой кабинет. По дороге столкнуться с настигнувшими его интернами-девушками, которые докладывают ему о существующих проблемах.

— Господи, — вздыхает Тобирама и с недопониманием осматривает результаты работников, которые стоят с повинной перед ним, и список поступивших пациентов за ночь и утро в его больницу. — Что опять у Вас случилось? — альбинос хмурится и сжимает кончик карандаша своим большим пальцем, норовясь его сломать. — Данзо, скажи пожалуйста, почему за последний месяц аппарат МРТ ломается в третий раз? — трое интернов, которых Тобирама выбрал в свои помощники, стоят и стыдливо смотрят в пол. 

Данзо начинает что-то рассказывать про то, что пациент оставил свой серебряный браслет в аппаратуре, который незаметно для всех завалился в щель. Хирузен пожимает плечами и вытаскивает еще один лист с пациентами, которых нужно срочно оперировать, персонала не хватает. Кохару опускает голову и вовсе молчит, робко пряча глаза. Тобирама выдыхает и протягивает руку к спискам, сверяется с количеством персонала на данный момент в клинике и дает указание Кохару подготовить три палаты для операции прямо сейчас.

С МРТ разберутся потом, Сарутоби этим займется, мастер приедет в течение дня. Хомура забегает в кабинет без стука, по нему видно, что он с ночной смены и просит Тобираму срочно оперировать поступившего пациента в тяжелом состоянии, авария, мужчина двадцати лет, травмированные доли головного мозга, без сознания, состояние ухудшается, пульс падает.

Утро в больнице начинается солнечно и лучезарно в этот зимний день, пациента, истекающего кровью, везут на коляске в операционную. Тобирама бежит рядом и старается нащупать пульс на пульсирующей жилке запястья, который с каждой минутой угасает в бездну. Следом за ним везут девушку, которая также в критическом состоянии, две операции будут проводиться в одной операционной сразу. Два врача, шесть помощников и две жизни. Тобирама опять не послушал свое внутреннее чутье и сделал первый шаг туда, куда не стоило его делать.

* * *

  
Изуна входит в ресторан и сразу же машет рукой, приветствуя хостес у входа. Девушка смущенно потупляет глаза и переступает с ноги на ногу, она хоть и знает, что их молоденький владелец ресторана Изуна Учиха не по девушкам, но смущаться такого красивого юношу не перестанет никогда. Девушка тайно влюблена в него и наблюдает за ним все время со стороны, несмотря на скрытые чувства к нему, они стали даже неплохими друзьями, по крайней мере, ей так кажется. Учиха здоровается со всеми и сразу же перенимает документы у бухгалтера, чтобы сверить цифры на бумаге, быстро проводит по ним взглядом и направляется в свой кабинет, который находится в самом углу помещения, там висит и его форма, которую он надевает, когда направляется на кухню.

— Вам поступило новое предложение на семинар, в этот раз приглашают именно вас провести его в Шотландии! — кричит ему вслед Асума, который является главным помощником на кухне и, по совместительству, вторым ответственным лицом. Асума хороший повар, его жена Куренай — отличная женщина, которая помогает им с нужными подсчетами. Изуна доверяет им и не сомневается в этих людях.

Учиха на секунду застывает и поворачивается с удивленным лицом к мужчине. — Меня?

— Да, Изуна! — кричит ему Иноичи из кухни, поправляя свой большой колпак, его новый ученик, который плетется за ним будто хвост. — Мы, наконец, сделали это!

Изуна не может сдержать свою улыбку и просто искренне начинает смеяться от радости. Он наконец-то приглашен собственнолично в качестве представителя мастер-класса в другую страну, годы практики и сотни положительных отзывов про его ресторан не прошли даром. В глубине души он всегда этого ждал. Чтобы поздравить своего начальника, персонал выходит с кухни и начинает хлопать Изуне, его вторая маленькая семья. И он знает, что это искренне, они через столько прошли вместе, открывая дело с нуля, пять лет назад он доверился этим людям, впустив их в свою жизнь и разделив с ними быт и рутину сурового бизнеса, и не прогадал.

В этом году они получили свою первую звезду Мишлена*, Мадара был так горд за него, что даже расплакался. Как бы Изуна хотел, чтобы его брат стоял тут рядом с ним и этот момент они прожили с ним вместе. Изуна достает свой телефон и с несдерживаемой улыбкой набирает брата, чтобы поделиться с ним радостной вестью. Через 5 дней у него вылет в Эдинбург* на его первый мастер-класс. Может, Мадара сможет поехать с ним?

* * *

  
Хаширама постепенно разгребает кучу бумаг и переводит взгляд в окно, даже отсюда можно увидеть черного цвета башню, в которой сидит Мадара, на самом верхнем этаже. Недалеко друг от друга уехали. Минато с утра пораньше порадовал новостями с Китая, презентация прошла успешно, новую модель, выполненную исключительно в цвете слоновой кости, приняли с похвалой. Мадара же выпускал линейку угольного цвета машин, такова была политика их компании, друг другу они больше не мешали, дабы не усугублять и так возникшие разногласия, которые будто снежный ком катились вниз, толкая туда же самих основателей.

— Звонила Кушина, завтра состоится презентация в Москве, — Минато говорил взволнованно, нервничает немного, Мито поддерживает ее как может.

Хаширама все еще смотрит в окно, пытаясь разглядеть там хоть что-то, но, к сожалению, не видит ничего. Поворачивает свою голову в сторону встревоженного Минато и кивает. 

— Передай Кушине мои благодарности и поддержку, она умная женщина, знает свое дело и справится. Мои работники всегда справляются с поставленной задачей, — Хаширама подносит свои пальцы к губам и прикусывает кончик. — Как идут дела с поставкой деталей и презентацией в Токио? Не знаешь? Судя по письму от Какаши, что-то пошло у них не так, — Хаширама блекло пробегает глазами по интерьеру своего кабинета и останавливается на зеленом цветке. И кто его сюда вообще поставил? — Но, — взгляд опять возвращается к Минато, который стоит, облокотившись о стол, будто нависая над ним. — Мадара еще не звонил, здание не взорвали, работников через окна не выкинули, по крайней мере, я не вижу этого через окно, и вроде по новостям ничего такого не передавали, — Сенджу усмехается. — Значит, пока все под контролем.

Минато опускает взгляд и закусывает губу, немного думает и открывает наконец рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но почему-то в последний момент передумывает. 

— Что-то случилось? — мужчина наклоняет голову немного набок, отчего волосы спадают на глаза, и он рефлекторно убирает их.

— Нет, ничего, — Минато отводит взгляд в сторону, будто задумываясь. Свободной рукой он теребит обручальное кольцо на пальце. Нервничает. — Просто, — он опять поворачивается и на этот раз смотрит прямо в глаза Хашираме. — Ты уверен, что вы справитесь с Мадарой, со всем этим? Я знаю, у вас сейчас трудное время и…

— О чем ты, Минато? — Хаширама смотрит, не моргая, не подает виду, что его действительно тревожит многое, и он сам от всей ситуации не в восторге. Одному богу известно — будет ли разделение компании на два филиала к лучшему, или все-таки к худшему.

— Ты же понимаешь, что в Рэдиссоне Мито будет тоже. Она твой секретарь, — Намикадзе не видит смысла юлить, поэтому говорит в лоб. — Будь я на месте Мадары, я был бы не особо рад, будь на месте Мадары моя Кушина, тебя и вовсе в живых не было бы уже, — Минато издает нервный смешок. — Тот факт, что ты ее не уволил со своей компании, да и еще пригласил на наш сбор… В общем, я хочу сказать, ты играешь с огнем, друг, — Минато наконец шумно выдыхает.

Он знал Мадару в бешенстве, зрелище не из приятных.

— У меня нет ни единого основания увольнять такого отличного работника и моего первого помощника, как Мито, — Сенджу немного сжимает кулаки и смотрит прямо в глаза Минато. — Тебе так не кажется?

— Мне кажется, что порой из-за своих принципов и неспособности признать ошибку, — Минато поднимается со стула и направляется в сторону двери. — Можно самому разрушить все, что строилось годами, — он обводит взглядом кабинет и касается дверной ручки. — Подумай об этом, — и выходит.

Сенджу сидит в кабинете еще пару минут в молчании и, наконец, берет в руки телефон. Кофе, что ли, еще выпить? Переводит взгляд на кнопку вызова секретаря и просит белый кофе со сливками. Мито появляется в его кабинете через минут десять, как обычно в своей белого цвета юбке-карандаш, полупрозрачной рубашке с белым бантом, ее рыжие волосы заколоты на затылке. Девушка носит большие очки в красной оправе, из-под которых внимательно наблюдает за окружающим миром. Она ставит деревянный поднос на стол и садится в кожаное белое кресло напротив, тонкие пальцы с красными маникюром на руках постепенно опускаются вверх-вниз будто волна о ручку кресла, и она внимательно смотрит в глаза Хашираме.

Они оба знают, что она является одновременно и проблемой, и выходом из нее.

— Как с Мадарой дела? — Мито говорит притворно вежливо, но взгляд выдает ее всю неприязнь к этому человеку. Да, девушка терпеть не может этого, по ее словам, наглого педика, который, как она считает, отбил у нее Хашираму. И бог с ним, что, когда Хаширама познакомился с Мадарой, Мито была еще младенцем, в ее воспаленном сознании Мадара предстал как цель, которую убрать нужно было любой ценой. Собственно, неприязнь была очень даже взаимной.

Мадара до последнего не поддавался на провокации вульгарной барышни, но когда она начала в открытую лезть к его мужику, животные инстинкты все-таки сделали свое дело. Не то чтобы Мадара ревновал Сенджу к какой-то бабе, дело было не в ней, Мадара больше разочаровался в самом Хашираме, который допустил такие вольности в свой адрес. И в тот день, видимо, то, что произошло, было последней каплей терпения Мадары. Еще год назад он поставил условие, или он выкидывает нахрен эту женщину из их общей компании, или компания перестанет быть их общей. И, как мы видим, Хаширама до сих пор так и не смог сделать выбор в какое-либо русло, он старательно оттягивал момент принятия решения, чтобы никого не обидеть. Или же не обидеть себя?

Тобирама выслушал его единожды, скривился, будто увидел что-то отвратительное и мерзкое для себя, _после чего почему-то улыбнулся и сказал, что он идиот_. Даже родной брат не разделил с ним его переживания по данному поводу. Но почему Тобирама улыбнулся, Хаширама так и не понял. Видимо, подбодрить так хотел. Слава богу Изуна настолько отдален от всех дел компании, что попросту не знал или не вспоминал об этом уговоре, по крайней мере, тема ни за одним из ужинов не поднималась по этому поводу. Ровно до сегодняшнего утра.

— Отлично, — Хаширама улыбнулся и взял в руки кружку, отпил пару глотков. — Спасибо за кофе, — он смотрел в глаза девушки, не отрываясь, он знал, что она любит его и имеет планы на него, какого бы из себя дурака он не строил, этот взгляд он узнает из тысячи, одни взгляд может сказать о человеке многое. Такому взгляду его научил именно Мадара — взгляд собственника, именно первоначально у Мадары он увидел этот взгляд по отношению к Изуне, как только они познакомились, после чего и он сам удостоился чести стать его обладателем. 

Как ни странно, даже у Тобирамы он появился еще в раннем возрасте, видимо, взял пример с Мадары, ну, это Тобирама, что с него взять. Маленький, глупый Тобирама, который постоянно подражал Мадаре. Но он не знал, что с этой женщиной делать, она действительно нравилась ему как работник, как человек и как профессионал своего дела. Мито часто давала полезные советы в каких-то вопросах, которые Хаширама не знал, как решить, и вскоре уже стала его правой рукой. Мито настолько была все время рядом, ездила на переговоры рядом, что мужчина даже не знал, что делать в случае, если в один день придёт на работу и поймет, что Мито больше нет.

Но делать что-то нужно было так или иначе.

— Мито, — Хаширама допил кофе и откашлялся. Девушка иронично выгнула бровь и скрестила руки на груди. — Ты же помнишь, что после всех презентаций, через три дня у нас намечается большой митинг всех работников по случаю празднования нашего нового выпуска коллекции машин? — Хаширама выдержал паузу в ожидании какой-либо реакции от девушки, но та молчала. — Учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, я бы хотел, чтобы ты осталась дома. Так будет лучше для всех, Мито, — Хаширама сжал губы в одну линию. — И я хочу сделать ему предложение во время нашего митинга, я думаю, ты должна понимать, что на этом, наши деловые отношения с тобой закончатся. Так продолжаться больше не может, Мито.

Девушка без слов встала и просто посмотрела в окно на черное здание напротив. — А он молодец, добивается своего, настоящий лидер, — она повернулась обратно к Хашираме и на губах появилась усмешка. — В отличии от тебя. Ты слишком слабый по сравнению с ним, он доминирует над тобой. Даже если он и гей, то ты — конченный пидарас, Хаширама! — она выплюнула эти слова и вышла, хлопнув дверью за собой.

 _Да, день обещал быть веселым._ Хаширама выдохнул и растер свои виски. Никто и не говорил, что выбирать между двумя людьми легко, и, к сожалению, Хаширама пока не знал, что обиженная женщина куда страшнее обиженного мужчины. Пока не знал.

Мито, захлопнув за собой белую дверь, натертую до блеска, решила для себя, что так она точно все это не оставит. Она еще поборется с этим Учихой, которому позавидовала бы любая баба, хотя бы в силу его длинных патл до задницы. Ну ничего, у Мито Узумаки свои методы. Если она решила бороться до конца, посчитав себя достойной кандидатурой для Хаширамы Сенджу, она станет ей. Чего бы это не стоило, она не зря угрохала пять лет для достижения цели. Когда проблема в лице Мадары будет решена, останется проблема под номером два, Тобирама Сенджу, младший брат ее мягкотелого босса. Странный юноша, который всегда смотрел на нее с каким-то нескрываемым презрением, усмешкой и благодарностью? 

Хотя, возможно, ей уже просто кажется, и она везде видит сплошных шизиков вокруг после Мадары Учихи. Хотя она и понятия не имела, что Мадара Учиха является куда меньшей проблемой по сравнению с той, которая может её настигнуть.

* * *

  
Мадара провел с Обито весь день бок о бок, слишком было много нерешенных проблем, которые мешали и раздражали одновременно. Единственной радостной новостью за весь день был звонок от Изуны. Младший брат воодушевленно рассказывал о предстоящем семинаре, на который его пригласили лично, который будет вести сам. Мадару распирала гордость за своего брата, ему было совершенно плевать на то, что брат не пошел по его стопам, что ему совершенно не интересен семейный бизнес, не интересны и эти машины, ему было все равно, лишь бы Изуна улыбался и был счастлив. 

Мадара пообещал обязательно отпраздновать его первый семинар в каком-нибудь ресторанчике втроем или с Тобирамой, если младший хочет, как только тот вернется обратно. С Изуной они не увидятся ровно до момента празднования их новой модели, ибо Мадара останется на эти дни в своей квартире, в которой прожил последние полгода из-за прошлой ссоры с Сенджу. Ему было удобней и быстрее добираться на работу с центра, нежели с их общего дома, который находился за городом, да и, признаться честно, Мадара не знал, откуда взялось это внутреннее раздражение на Хашираму и обида, которая вылезла снова.

 **Наверное, им просто стоит отдохнуть друг от друга**. Тобирама тоже обещал подъехать на праздник компании, по крайней мере, так он говорил пару дней назад. Что ж, три дня в полном одиночестве всегда приносили пользу. Обито тоже был рад за Изуну, они всегда были в хороших отношениях, хоть виделись довольно-таки редко, Обито был даже слишком похож на Мадару, пока не решит какую-то проблему, он не выйдет из своего кабинета. А проблем в последнее время было слишком много, будто специально кто-то вставляет палки в колеса. Следовательно, Обито спал тупо у себя в кабинете. Позволить себе он это мог, все равно спутника жизни нет, лишь друг-идиот и одна девушка, портят его стальные нервы, из-за чего паренек и решил полностью уйти с головой в работу, меньше ненужных мыслей.

Оставалась только бабушка, за которой ухаживала сиделка — единственный близкий родственник первой степени, который у него остался. Они даже в этом были похожи с Мадарой — оба лишились родителей рано, и если у Мадары, по сути, не было никого, кто бы присматривал за ним и Изуной, то у Обито был хотя бы Мадара. Обито даже жил в квартире Мадары, имея ключи, который Мадара ему дал просто так, пока квартира пустовала.

Под вечер, когда Шисуи связался с ними через камеру и сообщил о продуктивном завершении презентации, они открыли первую бутылку коньяка, Шисуи в Токио, сидя в своих апартаментах вместе с Фугаку, Мадара, сидя с Обито в его кабинете в Дании. На часах была полночь, Изуна написал смску, что погулял с Майном, и Хаширама приехал домой к 10 уставший, младшего Сенджу сегодня не будет дома, какие-то проблемы в больнице. Мадара пожелал спокойной ночи им обоим и сделал первый глоток за день, не забыв поднести бокал на уровень глаз, смотря на Обито и потрепав того по волосам, чокнулись и выпили залпом.

Решено было или остаться спать в офисе, или хотя бы доехать до квартиры и поспать там пару часов.

* * *

  
_— Скажи, Тоби, — маленький мальчик качает ножками, сидя на голубом мосту, и кидает небольшой камушек в воду реки, которая своим плавным потоком несет его по течению. — Если бы два твоих любимых человека тонули, но у тебя была бы возможность кинуть спасательный круг только одному человеку, кого бы ты выбрал? — угольные глаза встречаются с красными и на губах играет виноватая улыбка. — Нет-нет, подожди, не отвечай! Это еще не все! — мальчик поворачивает голову в сторону заката и будто пододвигает свое лицо к нему ближе, чтобы успеть понежиться в последних лучах уходящего солнышка. — Одного человека из них любишь ты, а другой любит тебя. Кого ты спасешь, Тоби? — мальчик прикрывает свои глаза и лицо становится спокойным, даже, можно сказать, почти прозрачным._

_— Я не знаю, — маленький Тобирама берет в руки еще один камень, который ему напоминает продолговатого жука, и хмурится. — В обоих случаях это эгоизм._

_— А брат ответил, что спас бы того, кого любит он сам, — мальчик улыбается и открывает свои глаза широко, смотря на воду. — Ведь если ты кого-то искреннее любишь, то этот человек почувствует твою любовь рано или поздно. По крайней мере, Мадара в этом уверен, — Изуна обхватывает ладонями свои плечи и начинает тереть интенсивней. — Прохладно тут._

_— А кого выбрал бы ты? — Тобирама задумчиво смотрит в прозрачную воду, видя в ней свое отражение, он хмурится еще сильнее и кидает в него камень, отчего на воде начинают расползаться круги._

_— Я бы выбрал того, кто любит меня. Я искренне уверен, что можно полюбить человека из-за его отношения к тебе, рано или поздно. Следовательно, мы бы с Мадарой спасли друг друга. — Изуна усмехается и начинает дышать на свои ладошки, чтобы согреться. — Нет, конечно, если мне поставят выбор между братом или кем-либо я всегда выберу Мадару, но в другом случае, будет зависеть уже от обстоятельств. Это слишком сложный вопрос, видимо, наши братья обсуждали это друг с другом, но, как видишь, их мнения тоже отличаются._

_— Ну раз Мадара уверен, значит, наверное, это и есть истина._

_— Ладно, Тоби, правда, пошли уже, холодно слишком стало, — Изуна протягивает свою руку под нос Тобираме, и тот обхватывает его своей._

— Тобирама? Вы здесь? Господин Тобирама?

Голос слышался как-то отдаленно, будто сквозь толщу воды. Задремавший на рабочем столе мужчина, после того, как провел на ногах десять часов во время первой операции над девушкой, попросту лишился сил. И если девушке значительно стало лучше, то парню стало хуже. После нужных обследований и анализа показателей жизни решено было подключить парня к аппарату поддержки искусственного дыхания, и сделать следующую операцию через сутки, которая должна будет длиться семнадцать часов. Тобирама напрочь отказался уезжать домой, отпустив с ночной смены всех своих подопечных, чтобы хотя бы те немного поспали перед предстоящей операцией на костный мозг, и остался в больнице. Каждые час-два он проверял показатели жизни и вкалывал необходимые лекарств, это был его пациент, он не мог доверить его кому-нибудь другому, он начал, значит, он доведет дело до конца.

— Д-да? — мужчина распахнул заспанные глаза, подняв голову с листов бумаги, от которых на лбу остались следы. — Что случилось?

— Вам Изуна звонит, — медсестра с ночной смены принесла ему рабочий телефон и протянула его мужчине.

— Да, Изу, привет. Сколько времени? — Тобирама посмотрел на часы. — Прости, задремал, тяжелый день был. Нет, я не приеду домой, я не знаю, сколько дней я буду здесь, если что, я останусь в нашей квартире, но не уверен. Как там Майн? Все хорошо? Да, я тоже скучаю по нему. Хороший мой, — Тобирама широко зевнул и попытался растереть глаза. — Какое мероприятие? — на секунду повисла пауза. — Нет, конечно, не забыл, я помню, просто не проснулся еще. Да, я постараюсь быть, если все пройдет успешно, я точно буду. Да, давай потом, Изуна, потом все расскажу, как обычно, в общем да, нет, все в порядке, это. Моя работа. Нет, Изуна, приезжать не нужно. Точно, да, — Тобирама виновато посмотрел на медсестру, которая с умилением смотрела на главврача больницы и то, как он отчитывается по телефону. — Поздравляю тебя! Ты — наша гордость! Представляю, как Мадара там радуется, наверное, уже на радостях бутылку открыл. Оуу. Понятно, ну ничего, как приедет, мы все отдохнем после такой сумасшедшей недели и выпьем. Да, обещаю. Давай, спокойной ночи, да. Я тоже тебя очень люблю.

Тобирама нажимает на кнопку завершения вызова и протягивает телефон обратно девушке. После чего встает, потягивается, надевает очки и идет в сторону кофейного автомата, чтобы налить себе очередной стаканчик эспрессо и хоть немного взбодриться. Почему-то именно сейчас вспомнилась ночная посиделка на балконе и очень захотелось закурить. До такой степени, что в силу воспоминаний, он даже почувствовал на своем языке привкус никотина. 

Но пальцы нажимают только на кнопку с картинкой кофе, и усталый взгляд следит за тем, как из отверстия автомата выглянул стаканчик, и горячая струя начинает заполнять стакан. В приемном отделении полно людей, они сидят по-разному. Некоторые покачиваются, пытаясь успокоиться и утихомирить боль, некоторые сидят спокойно. Слышен плач детей из приемного детского отделения, а яркий свет в конце коридора неприятно режет глаза. Тобирама поворачивает голову в сторону операционной, автомат пищит о готовности горячего напитка. Пальцы аккуратно выхватывают стакан, и губы соприкасаются с горячей жидкостью. Да, сигарета точно не была бы лишней.

Мадара выкуривает очередную сигарету и делает еще пару глотков, находясь в полном одиночестве в своем кабинете, ну как в полном, Обито уснул на диване у стены. На часах три ночи, но у Учихи сна ни в одном глазу. Он скучающе смотрит в открытое окно, за которым царит кромешная тьма, будто огни всего города разом потухли. Мадара накидывает на себя пальто. Спускается вниз по лестнице, по спящему зданию прямо в сторону дверей, где его лицо встречается с морозной прохладой. 

Волосы от воздуха, который сильным потоком дует в лицо, отбрасываются назад, и он рукой прикрывает свои глаза, которые начинают слезиться от холодного ветра. Постепенно приходит привыкание к перепаду температуры, и уже не так холодно. Рука тянется за пачкой, и сигарета опять зажата между зубов. Одной рукой держит зажигалку, другой прикрывает маленький огонек от ветра. Так он делает все время, прикрывает призрачный огонек чувств самим собой. Такова его участь стараться сохранить то, что так легко уничтожить малейшим колыханием воздуха, сдуть на корню.

Изуна спокойно спит в своей комнате на широкой кровати с умиротворенной улыбкой на лице. На нем светлая пижама, такая же есть и у его брата. Под закрытыми веками проплывают картинки с детства и то, как лохматый Мадара готовит ему свою первую яичницу. Мадара тогда очень волновался, истратил почти всю пачку яиц впустую, но блюдо все-таки приготовил. С трясущимися руками он поставил тарелку перед носом Изуны и выложил из помидоров и огурцов рожицу. Кто знал, что Изуна вырастет поваром в итоге. Изуна смеется и вилкой выковыривает рожице нос, помещая туда кусочек помидора, который он специально откусил, и поворачивает тарелку своему брату. 

Мадара улыбается и протыкает желтую субстанцию вилкой, вертит ее перед своим носом и протягивает брату, Изуна открывает рот и захлопывает его вместе с едой. На кухню входит их прекрасная мать, правда, Изуна практически никогда во сне не видел ее лица, наверное, он уже забыл, как она выглядела. Она улыбается мальчикам и садится рядом с ними, обнимая своих сыновей, целуя обоих в макушку. После чего сон обретает какие-то темные краски, и почему-то резко становится холодно и неуютно, Изуна знает, что это за сон. В этом сне они оба потеряли родителей в той страшной аварии, тогда умерли и родители Сенджу. Разбились насмерть, в любимой машине их отца. Пьяный водитель фуры заснул за рулем, и машина их родителей не смогла избежать столкновения. Мадара вытирает свои слезы рукавом, пока Изуна утыкается своим лицом ему в живот. 

Тобирама стоит рядом и так же плачет, утыкаясь в другой бок, Хаширама стоит со своими тетей и дядей чуть поодаль и отстраненно смотрит на опускающийся гроб. Изуна щурится во сне, и губа начинает немного подрагивать. Он помнит, как они оба обхватили своими руками Мадару, который всегда был будто опора, будто скала, которая должна была их защищать. Постепенно сознание начинает проваливаться в более глубокую фазу сна. Ему уже снится предстоящая поездка на семинар, после чего сон плавно перетекает к Тобираме и Мадаре, брат почти в каждом сне рядом с ним. Они втроем идут где-то в поле и улыбаются, странно, не хватает только Сенджу старшего.

Хаширама не спит, он лежит и смотрит в белый потолок своей спальни, изредка поворачивая голову в сторону, рядом с ним пустой. Опять. Так они прожили первое полугодие прошедшего года. Случилось это именно после дня рождения Мадары, из-за которого и началось все это. Недоверие. Недоверие переросло в скандал. Учиха и вовсе отказался жить с ним под одной крышей на целых полгода.

Изуна с Тобирамой также вернулись в квартиру брата, младший Учиха был негативно настроен против брата своего парня. Квартира располагалась в спальном районе, но если сравнивать расстояния, то, конечно же, добраться до квартиры Мадары оттуда было гораздо ближе. Изуна навещал Мадару каждую неделю, они часто устраивали посиделки втроем, Мадара тогда еще слишком часто стал выпивать и очень много курить. 

Хаширама даже не вспомнит, что именно послужило причиной, его пристрастие к алкоголю началось еще пару лет назад, но они никогда не говорили об этом. Но. Хаширама сжимает в руке коробочку и внимательно смотрит на нее, проводя пальцем по бархатному материалу. Тогда он действительно накосячил. Он до такой степени напился на день рождение Мадары в ресторане Изуны, что вообще почти все забыл. Но отчетливо помнит то, с какой скоростью прилетел кулак Мадары прямо ему в челюсть, когда он на глазах у своего брата, Изуны и самого Мадары поцеловал взявшуюся непонятно откуда Мито. Он может поклясться до сих пор, что не писал ей и не звал ее, но сообщения в телефоне говорили иначе. 

Привычка — страшная вещь, но видеть бешеный взгляд Мадары, который тоже был не совсем трезвым — страшнее. И он понимал его… сначала на его день рождения, который мужчина праздновал со своей семьей, припирается девушка, которая клеится к твоему мужчине, и все это знают, а в следующий момент происходит уже это. Хаширама хоть и не помнил, как это случилось, но стыдно было до сих пор. Он не понимал, зачем вообще это сделал, он не мог понять. Может, захотелось попробовать что-то новое, может, заиграли животные инстинкты? Как ни крути они оба понимали, что ребенка дать друг другу не смогут, а Мито. Она могла.

 _Но_ большее разочарование он увидел не в глазах Изуны, и даже не в глазах Мадары, а в глазах собственного брата. Тобирама, хоть и держал тогда Изуну, которого просто перекрыло от увиденного, но на секунду Хашираме показалось, что Тобирама тем самым сдерживает себя, чтобы попросту не накинуться на него первым. Он смотрел на него с такой злостью и... обидой? И это было странным, он же его брат, его родной брат. Почему они все… против него?

Тот период был одним из самых сложных в их жизнях, учитывая тот факт, что они единственное, что осталось друг у друга после той большой трагедии. С ним полгода не общался никто, даже Тобирама. В итоге Хаширама злился и на Мито, и на брата, и на Изуну, и, в том числе, на Мадару. Мито его раздражала, потому что виноватой он считал в сложившейся ситуации именно ее. Он месяц игнорировал ее на работе, именно тогда Мадара и переехал в другое здание, не желая просто-напросто видеть Сенджу. Хаширама занимался самобичеванием, но набрать нужный номер или написать сообщение не мог.

**Не хватало смелости. Не хватало решимости. Не хватало мозгов.**

За пять месяцев они правда сдружились с Узумаки, она в какой-то степени заменила ему Мадару, по которому, искренне говоря, Хаширама действительно скучал. Он привык видеть его каждый день, слушать его каждый день и видеть его лицо, настроение которого меняется с недовольного до счастливого за каких-то пару минут. Мито была другая, она будто все время пыталась угодить. Нет, она не была глупой, типичной девушкой, которая подсядет на уши и скоро тебе надоест. Нет, она была очень даже умной женщиной, и к тому же, привлекательной. Хаширама часто оставался в своем кабинете на ночь и упивался с горя по причине того, что от него отвернулись близкие ему люди, Мито была рядом и успокаивала, говорила ему, что не такие уж они и близкие, раз так поступили.

Мито много говорила про Мадару разных вещей, интересных и не очень, но, в основном, негативных. Было интересно слушать и видеть, как другие люди воспринимают его вторую половину. Хотя, честно говоря, видя, как смотрят на Мадару их сотрудники, а, в большинстве случаев, Учихи — становилось не по себе, он был чем-то сродни иконе. И это раздражало. Хашираму тоже воспринимали не хуже, не подумайте. Просто Мадара обладал какой-то тайной особенностью очаровывать и почему-то никогда не косячил, он был слишком верным, слишком чистым, что ли. Не докопаться. Нет, он не был примером для подражания в области его стиля жизни или привычек, но как партнер он был идеальным. Потому что в большинстве случаев косячил именно Хаширама, не он. И если ровно до двадцати пяти лет Мадара воспринимал все это спокойно и с пониманием, будто находясь в какой-то понятной только ему нирване, то после его легендарной попойки во время командировки Сенджу его будто подменили. 

Где-то внутри пошла трещина в терпении и вечной гармонии, вечных киваний и ответов — «ничего страшного, я понимаю, все в порядке». Его начало попросту бомбить, будто вся агрессия, которую он подавлял в себе ровно до этого момента, пыталась вырваться наружу. Хаширама всегда удивлялся, как Мадара балансирует между своими двумя противоположными чертами характера на работе и дома, ровно до тех пор, когда Мадара, видимо, балансировать устал. У всего есть срок годности, даже у стальных нервов и эластичного терпения.

Первым сдался Хаширама ровно через полгода и попросту приперся в квартиру к Мадаре, пьяный в щепки, высидев под порогом около шести часов, пока Мадару не принесло домой бог знает откуда. Разговаривали они долго, не сказать, что беседа была приятной, но именно тогда Мадара поставил ему условия касательно этой женщины.

И в тот момент Хаширама понял: Мадара элементарно устал. И это было первой причиной начала конца. Хаширама представлял любую реакцию, он ожидал криков или язвительности со стороны Учихи, радости и счастья после примирения, но не было ничего, кроме глубокой усталости. Не было радости от примирения вообще. Её тупо не было, лишь в глубине его глаз где-то затаилось глубокое разочарование, которое проскальзывало по сей день едва заметными порывами. 

Больше всего Хаширама боялся услышать от Мадары слова о том, что он выбрал не того человека, и, искушая судьбу, он будто подводил к тому, что Мадара скажет именно это. Мадара действительно устал, и вся его холодная сдержанность и рассудительность, грубо говоря, пошла по пизде. И, наверное, самое страшное осознание в том, что Мадара на самом деле готов в следующий раз окончательно бросить его. Выкинуть, как помойного кота из своей жизни, несмотря на связь длиной в 20 лет. Он мог, Хаширама знал, что Мадара мог. Единственный живой человек на этом свете, которого Мадара не бросит ни при каких обстоятельствах — это Изуна. И, к сожалению, Хаширама не Изуна вовсе. Сенджу не представлял, как можно жить без Мадары, он был настолько привязан к нему, что как жить без него — не знал, и именно из-за этой привязанности он и не мог отпустить Мадару, не мог подпустить Мито, мучая сразу двоих людей одновременно.

По сути, _Хаширама был **эгоистом** , который в первую очередь **думал только о своем комфорте** , называя свое самолюбие как угодно, только не тем, чем оно являлось первоначально_. Он не знал, как научиться что-то делать без Учихи, они даже бизнес создали вместе, заложив в него свою натуру, как фундамент, они все делали вместе. Возможно, именно поэтому он и не сказал Мадаре о чувствах его младшего брата еще с детства, потому что в глубине души они его искренне раздражали.

Нет, он не боялся, что Мадара переключится на его младшего брата, он боялся, что Тобирама всего лишь станет нужнее его. Он был херовым братом, он действительно игнорировал просьбы младшего брата и врал, будто все передал, когда, по сути, молчал, как рыба. И, когда Тобирама выбрал Изуну, он успокоился и напрягся одновременно, ведь с одной стороны это означало, что его младший брат переключился на другого человека, а с другой...

_Пугало, потому что внешне они были слишком сильно похожи._

Хаширама на самом деле не знал, что творится в голове его младшего брата, и, наверное, не хотел знать. Подсознательно он боялся узнать о том, что все это время их было _двое._

Но Хаширама уверен, что у Тобирамы давным давно прошел этот фанатизм вместе с детским максимализмом, и волноваться уже не о чем, по крайней мере, он не заметил за столько лет ни одной причины, по которой нужно было переживать о Тобираме. Или Тобирама гений и отличный актер, а Хаширама попросту идиот, или он себя зря накручивает. В первое верилось с трудом. Мадара как-то еще в глубокой молодости кинул ему такую фразу, он уже не вспомнит, почему именно, но суть он запомнил очень хорошо. Мадара сказал тогда: если любишь, на другого человека не встанет. И хочешь спорь с этим, хочешь нет, но факт остается фактом.

**"Если любишь — не изменяешь, а если изменяешь — то любишь только себя."**

Хаширама смотрит на закрытую коробочку, лежащую на гладкой простыне, и переворачивается на бок. Он решил точно, через три дня на банкете он сделает при всех ему предложение. Он не может без него. Больше не может. Мужчина наконец-то засыпает.

Тобирама сидит до утра и думает обо всем понемногу. Его взгляд скользит по умиротворенному лицу пациента, которое покрыто ссадинами и синяками. Аппарат искусственного дыхания работает исправно. Через каких-то пару дней он поможет этому несчастному, и все будет хорошо, он откроет глаза, улыбнется своей девушке, и через пару недель его выпишут домой. Он лично выпишет его. Пока пациент будет отходить после операции, Сенджу сможет, наконец, поехать на то мероприятие, про которое говорил Изуна. Он помнит, что оно крайне важно для его брата и Мадары, и, само собой, они расслабятся. Если, конечно, не будет лишних людей.

Мужчина поворачивается в сторону окна и смотрит на ночной город.

— Да, лишних людей, — Сенджу подносит стаканчик, чтобы отпить еще один глоток, но он оказывается пуст. Надо же, не заметил, как выпил все до дна. Сенджу хотел все выпить до дна, особенно...

Мадара стоит у входа в офис, выкуривая сигарету до последней тяги, и бросает окурок в ближайшую урну. На часах почти пять утра, скоро начнется новый рабочий день, всего каких-то три часа, и здание оживет. Он входит обратно, отворяя стеклянные двери, и поднимается на восьмой этаж, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы отдышаться. Все-таки курение дает о себе знать, и из-за подъёма наверх начинает знатно покалывать в левом боку. Сколько бы он не думал о том, чтобы избавиться от своей вредной привычки, бросить принимать пищу ему будет куда легче, нежели не тянуться за очередной сигаретой в пачке. Обито спит как младенец, укрывшись теплым пледом, и видит явно не первый сон. Мадара снимает с себя пальто и решает прилечь рядом с близким родственником, поспать хотя бы пару часов, ведь последующие дни буду особенно тяжелыми. Он осторожно пододвигает Обито немного в сторону и ложится спиной к спине.

Тобирама почему-то вспоминает прошлый день рождения Мадары и то, что стряслось тогда, непроизвольно думая о том, как бы не произошло что-то похожее и на этом мероприятии, ведь вероятность развития событий по тому сценарию крайне велика. В тот вечер случилось, наверное, все, что могло случиться. Было сказано много лишнего друг другу. Его непутевый брат непонятно зачем поцеловал эту Мито, прямо перед их глазами, и Тобирама впал в полнейший ступор. Он тогда впервые перестал понимать своего старшего брата. Ему было неведомо, как можно променять Бога на какую-то шавку, и ему впервые стало искренне обидно. Он будто в замедленной съемке перевел свой взгляд на Изуну, глаза которого расширились, и на щеках постепенно начали появляться красные пятна от гнева, после чего, наконец на Мадару. Но. 

Он не увидел там злости, глаза Мадары просто в какой-то момент, будто спичка, догорели свой последний танец и окончательно стухли. Да, конечно, он не стал себя сдерживать и, откинув стул, крепко вцепился в Хашираму, знатно ему врезав, в то время как Тобирама сам уже держал Изуну, который пребывал именно в этот редкий момент бешенства, но разминали обоих мужчин уже подопечные младшего Учихи. Мито вывели от греха подальше: она и так внаглую выпивала за их столом, то и дело кидая провоцирующие взгляды на Хашираму, который сам позвал случайно оказавшуюся девушку в этом ресторане к их столу. Мадара держался до последнего, выпивая один бокал красного за другим, пока в дело не пошли сигареты в ресторане Изуны, где Мадара принципиально никогда не курил. Тогда Тобирама понял, что запахло жареным. Ему априори не нравилась эта вульгарная женщина. Но наблюдать за медленно закипающим Мадарой было необычно и...  
<i>Интересно?</i>

Именно до того момента, пока его брат не отошел в сторону с этой Мито и не произошло то, что произошло. Но, Тобираму задело не все это, его задело именно то, к чему это все привело. Когда Мадару все-таки оттащили от Хаширамы, который лежал на полу с разбитым лицом и гематомами, Изуна постарался успокоить брата. Не получилось даже у него, они впервые видели Мадару настолько злым. Будто внутри него что-то рухнуло, невидимая стена, которая сдерживала этот тайфун, который обрушился на них в тот зимний вечер сочельника. 

  
Он тогда попытался остановить его, когда мужчина был уже около выхода, крепко вцепившись пальцами в кисть его руки, он понимал, что Мадара может натворить много глупостей на эмоциях, но слова, которые Учиха сказал ему в тот вечер, по сегодняшний день слишком ярко всплывали в его сознании.

Он стоял к нему спиной, даже не поворачиваясь. Весь напряженный, Тобирама чувствовал через прикосновение их рук, как Мадару трясет. И он сказал совсем тихо.

— Никогда не смей даже подумать повторить такого по отношению к Изуне, — голос становился все тише, и тише. — Ты меня понял? А если у тебя зародится мысль сделать что-то подобное, то, будь добр, оповести об этом заранее. Это… чертовски неприятно и больно, — он затих и повернулся к нему лицом, всматриваясь в его покрасневшие от алкоголя глаза. — И если когда-нибудь Изуне будет больно так, как сейчас мне, несмотря на всю мою любовь к тебе, я убью тебя, Сенджу. Я тебе обещаю, — он смотрел отстраненно, будто был не здесь. — А теперь, — взгляд упал на чужие пальцы, — руку отпусти.

После этого начались тяжелые полгода запоя Мадары Учихи и провождения у него своих выходных. Иногда Тобирама оставался с ним наедине, в те моменты, когда Изуна уезжал на свои семинары. И он винил брата за то, что из-за него доверие Мадары пришлось будто завоевывать снова. Учиха тупо закрылся от всего внешнего мира в своей квартире и начал пить, пытаясь утопить свои проблемы на дне очередной бутылки. Тобирама был с таким вариантом не согласен, следовательно, ругались они часто и много. Через три месяца Мадара даже извинился перед ним за те слова, сказанные, как он выразился, на эмоциях, и они даже сходили вместе в кино. Учихе нужно было хоть как-то развеяться. Но Тобирама предполагал, наблюдая за таким убитым состоянием товарища, что дело вовсе не в поцелуе, но на всякий случай не стал искушать судьбу и лезть тому в душу, злился он на своего брата в первую очередь. Виноват был именно он. 

Потом злился на себя и даже на Изуну, никто не мог ему помочь. Мадара будто окончательно от всех изолировался, несмотря на улыбки и смех изо дня в день, создалось ощущение, что внутри него по-прежнему пусто.

_Ramin Djawadi — Light of the Seven_   
_(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pS-gbqbVd8c)_

Последующие три дня пролетели для кого-то слишком быстро, для кого-то —утомительно медленно. Для Изуны они текли плавно, равномерно, в своем привычном темпе. Он уже не так думал о своей работе, как был мыслями на предстоящем семинаре, и не мог унять нарастающее волнение, которое накрывало его с головой. Нет, он не делал ошибок или как-то пренебрежительно относился к своей готовке на кухне или персоналу, просто… Уж очень ему хотелось поскорее отпраздновать свой отъезд вместе с братом и рассказать за столиком уютного ресторана, как все прошло. Тобирама за три дня до сих пор не появился дома, последние сутки его телефон и вовсе был выключен, Изуна помнил, что у него предстоит серьезная операция, он даже хотел приехать, но понимал, что толку от него особо не будет, да и не пустят его к Тобираме вообще. Мадара тоже так и не появился, только и делал, что скидывал фотки спящего Обито в кровати, подрисовывая ему усы из пены для бритья. Сразу видно, серьезный человек.

Хаширама ходил будто сам не свой, сначала он признался Изуне, что собирается сделать Мадаре предложение послезавтра во время банкета, на который Изуна успеет только к началу, после чего уедет в аэропорт. Вчера он и вовсе почему-то напился в полном одиночестве, по крайней мере, Изуна это понял, так как увидел спящего Сенджу на кухонном столе с пустой бутылкой рядом, когда вернулся на такси домой. 

Зато у Изуны был пес по имени Майн, который явно еще не мог определиться, кто его хозяин и что вообще происходит в этой странной семье. Мужчина всячески пытался уделить ему свободное время и даже попытался объяснить, что это не странная семья, просто неделя вышла какой-то особенно сложной. Каково было удивление Учихи, когда пес его будто выслушал и даже понял, по крайней мере, кивнул ему точно, и затих.Билеты были уже на руках, ручная кладь собрана, и нужно было дождаться вечера. Вечера, который должен принести явные изменения в их жизнь. И даже когда отменят его рейс и предложат не лететь, Изуна, как обычный человек, не заметит очередных знаков, которые всячески будут мешать его поездке. Зря.

Хаширама за эти три дня перенервничал сильнее чем обычно. Один раз даже уснул с бутылкой на своем диване во время рабочего дня, после чего дополз до дома и вырубился с бутылкой там, где его и нашел Изуна. Когда Хаширама много нервничал — он начинал много пить и, бывало, до такой степени напивался, что попросту не помнил, как делал какие-то вещи, так и в этом случае. Он совершенно не помнит, как добрался до своего дома, машина осталась на работе. Сегодня был завершающий день их презентации в свет новой модели машины, в которую, к слову, Мадара вложил всю душу. Он спроектировал эту машину, он присутствовал на каждом тесте, визуально создал её, это был его ребенок, которым Мадара действительно гордился. Новая спортивная машина класса люкс для гонок, и первый экземпляр как раз достался именно ему. 

Мадара должен был приехать на презентацию именно на ней. Уехать на ней они должны были тоже вместе к себе домой в их уютный дом, так по крайней мере планировал Сенджу. Он планировал, что они распишутся, отдохнут после этого тяжелого года и решат свои разногласия. Хаширама уже три дня в филиале своей компании не видел Мито, зато буквально вчера вернулась счастливая Кушина после посещения Москвы, и полвечера они разговаривали о ее впечатлениях, которых было довольно-таки много. Минато встретил супругу с цветами прямо в аэропорту и привез в офис. За эти три дня Хаширама успел вкрай поругаться по электронной почте с Какаши насчет Рин, узнать от Обито, что теперь их компаньонами стала Суна и, следовательно, мест на праздновании их прорыва заметно поубавилось. Хаширама волновался по поводу и без повода. Он накануне стоял и смотрел через окно на соседнее здание, всячески подавляя свое желание сорваться и прямо сейчас спуститься вниз, добежать до Учихи, стиснуть его в своих объятьях, поговорить с ним по душам и, наконец, сделать свой первый шаг. Но он останется в своем кабинете, так и не спустившись по массивной лестнице вниз, дожидаясь до вечера, с мыслями о том, что времени у него осталось как раз мало и вскоре все решится. <i>Зря.</i>

Мадара ждал этого финального дня по целым трем причинам — первая причина заключалась, конечно же, в презентации его личной машины, которую разработал он сам, и, наконец, машина будет представлена на европейском рынке. Его распирала гордость вперемешку с волнением. И все его сотрудники получали заслуженный праздник и отдых.

Вторая причина заключалась в том, что он наконец увидится с семьей, он приедет немного раньше, чтобы пожелать Изуне счастливой дороги и крепко обнять его. Он был так рад за младшего брата, но в силу проблем с поставкой они с Обито тупо не имели возможности отлучится от работы хотя бы на пару часов, ровным счетом как и половина сотрудников, которые были напрямую связаны с финальной презентацией, на устранение ошибки и задержки ушло три дня. Но вовремя они успели. 

Третья причина заключалась в том, что он хотел извиниться перед Сенджу за свое поведение накануне и сделать ему предложение, на которое он все-таки решился за эти три дня. Даже съездил за кольцом в один из любимых ювелирных магазинов, именно там он и провел пару часов перед началом презентации тщательно и с особой придирчивостью выбирая нужное ему кольцо. Уже перед тем как выезжать на сбор, они с Обито все-таки привели себя в порядок, заодно Мадара купил два новых костюма им в одном из лучших бутиков, и выезжать выдалась возможность даже раньше. Он созвонился с Изуной, от мягкого голоса брата на лице заиграла светлая улыбка, и он даже не захотел отключать вызов ровно до того момента, пока не доехал до нужного ему места.

И вроде все хорошо у всех, **кроме…**

_— Мам. Мам… подожди пожалуйста меня, мама-мама! — мальчик бежит через тропинку в поле, кричит и спотыкается, падает, пачкая свои колени брюк о грязную землю. Руки больно ударяются об твердую изъять. — Мама! Мама, подожди, не бросай меня, пожалуйста, одного. Мне одиноко. Мама. Не бросай меня. Опять._

_**Мам… Ну, пожалуйста…** _

_Слезы опять начинают катиться градом, а мама лишь поворачивается на пару секунду, её длинные волосы развеваются на ветру, и она будто хочет протянуть руку к ребенку, но не может. Её пальцы ледяные не слушаются, и она становится грустна._   
_**не** _

_— Скажи, если бы тебе нужно было убить человека, который в тебя верит и надеется на тебя, что бы ты сделал? — голос звучал будто за стеной воды._

_— Я бы умер сам._

_— Мама! Не уходи! Останься со мной хотя бы на пару секунд еще, ну пожалуйста. Мама! — маленький мальчик бежит за красивой женщиной. — Побудь со мной ещё хоть немного, Мама…Мама? Мам, ты слышишь меня? МАМА! Не ходи, пожалуйста, туда! Я обещал тебя защищать, мама! Я не знаю, что делать, мама._

_Женщина лишь грустно улыбается, и ее протянутая рука так и остаётся в паре сантиметров от порозовевших щек маленького ребенка._

_**умирай.** _   
_Это ты во всем виноват._   
_Мама не пришла._

— Пожалуйста, ему очень нужна помощь прямо сейчас. Да, я понимаю, что сейчас не детское время и сеанс не запланирован, но Вы его психотерапевт, это ваша обязанность — принимать пациентов вне зависимости от времени и погоды. Да, ситуация очень срочная. Да, да, я слушаю. Говорите адрес. Хорошо, мы привезем его через полчаса.

Психотерапевт Орочимару с явным удивлением отворил дверь своего дома, впуская двух запыхавшихся интернов, которые вели под руки испачканного в крови мужчину с абсолютно пустым взглядом и трясущимися конечностями. 

Тобираму посадили в мягкое кресло гостиной, и юноша, которого звали Сарутоби, повернулся к пожилому человеку напротив. 

— Я не знаю, как вы там делаете свои штучки, но он сидит так уже семь часов, весь дрожит и смотрит в одну точку. Сделайте с ним что-нибудь, пожалуйста. Это ненормально. Он когда пошел говорить о времени смерти, то начал дрожать как осиновый лист на ветру, а после — пришел, сел, засмеялся громко так, во весь голос. Я знаю его пять лет и ни разу не слышал, чтобы он так смеялся, затем просто замолк, вперившись в одну точку.

Орочимару перевел взгляд на все еще пребывавшего в прострации Сенджу, который, казалось, совершенно не понимал, где находится и повернулся к двум мужчинам, которые его приволокли в дом. 

— Давайте по порядку, что случилось? — он обратился к интерну, который уже открыл свой рот, чтобы рассказать историю, но его перебил тихий голос от стороны Тобирамы. — _Он..._

— **Я** … — первая буква была больше похожа на какой-то хрип, нежели на голос. — Хаааахах, — нижняя и верхняя губа будто зажались в вакуум. Дрожащие пальцы резко сжали ткань халата в области грудной клетки. — Я… ахаха, — шумный воздух выходил изо рта, полностью надрывая дыхание. — Человека, — опять пауза, голос слишком тихий, чтобы расслышать с первого раза. Шумный выдох. _Сердце болит. Болит. Болит. Оно бьется внутри так сильно, мам_. — Убил, — искра, которая была в глазах, перегорела, непрерывный взгляд прямо в стену перед собой. Кончики пальцев дрожат, засохшая кровь уже не липнет к одежде, хотя она и так в ней. — Я — монстр.

  
Сенджу затихает на пару секунду, и его грудная клетка надрывается в немом плаче. Из открытых, пустых глаз начинает литься что-то прозрачное. — Я, — воздух болезненно бьет по легким. — **Чудовище.**

Орочимару поворачивается к двум интернам и сухо говорит. 

— Извините, я думаю, вам лучше подождать в машине. Я лично приведу его к вам, когда мы закончим. Возражений не было. Орочимару тихо закрыл за ними входную дверь и, поправив очки на переносице, подошел к Тобираме, поза которого все ещё не изменилась.

— Я парня не спас, — Сенджу сидел и смотрел на свои руки в перчатках, которые до сих пор были измазаны в крови и еще бог знает в чем, и почему-то уголки губ поползли вверх. Выше, выше и выше ровно до того момента, пока он не начал тупо улыбаться и нервно посмеиваться. Ручей из глаз превратился в один сплошной поток. — Обещал, что вытащу его, я говорил с ним перед операцией. Подключил к аппаратам, проследил за ним три дня ровно до операции. Обещал, что выпишу его после того, как пойдет на поправку. А в итоге убил. Ха, — руки начали трястись еще сильнее, и стало почему-то очень холодно. Дико холодно. — Хаааа, — рука сжимает ткань сильнее, хочется залезть пальцами под кожу, вырвать то, что сломалось внутри, что так сильно болит. Залезть туда глубже и утихомирить боль. Но вместо этого, рука крепче сжимает ткань голубого цвета, а лучше не становится.

— Вот этими самыми руками убил. Понимаешь? Сердце не выдержало и остановилось. Я его убил. Ха-ха, — Сенджу закусил губы до крови, чтобы сдержать свой идиотский смех, который попросту рвался наружу. Глаза были красными и опухшими, щеки так странно щипало, будто черная ворона клюет тебя живого, медленно снимая слой за слоем твоей кожи. — И я, такой, подумал, ну не может же он умереть просто так, да мне кажется, наверное. Нужно разряд сделать. А его сердце еще билось, если бы сделали на пару минут позже, может, и обошлось бы, — его губы задрожали, внутри стало слишком тесно и больно, сердце слишком громко стучит. Слишком слышно. 

— И я, такой, говорю ему, ну, очнись. А он молчит в ответ. Молчит. Понимаешь? — он поворачивается к Орочимару и начинает судорожно выдыхать подобие смеха через слезы. — Глаза закрыты, — показывает пальцем на свои, — показатель пульса показывает ровную линию. И он молчит. Навсегда замолк. Смерть, — Сенджу зажмурился будто от отвращения, — констатировал Сарутоби, или не он, я не помню. Я обещал той девушке, что он выживет, а он умер, — врач начал смеяться опять, вытирая слезы. Второй рукой начинает снимать ткань халата, слишком мучительно, хочется вырвать с корнем. Хочется блевать. — Ну, умер. Понимаешь? Такой холодный стал, бледный, и я стою, смотрю на него, он смотрит на меня… ха-ха-ха… мы так смотрим друг на друга, знаешь, молча, — горький ком желудочного сока подходит к губам. Мужчина не сдерживается и блюет желудочным соком на пол.

Орочимару вскакивает и приносит бумажный пакет с тряпкой. Дрожащими пальцами мужчина забирает пакет, но блевать больше нечем.

— Тобирама, послушайте.

— И он мне такой: «ну посмотри, что ты сделал, ты убил меня, обещал, что не убьешь, а ты убил, что же ты за человек такой», ха-ха-ха, — Тобирама уже искренне смеялся от веселья. Задыхается. Слезы льются без остановки. — Смешной такой… мертвый, а шутит как живой. Он мне даже Мадару в тот момент напомнил, — голос становится тихим.

— Тобирама, у вас шок, давайте я сейчас сделаю укол, и вы немного поспите здесь, хорошо? Я пока заварю чай с ромашкой, вы замерзли, — Орочимару понимал, что все не то что плохо, все очень плохо, и говорить что-либо в данной ситуации бесполезно до того времени, пока хотя бы не пройдет шок. Он вышел за дверь и сообщил напарникам, что те могут ехать, он оставит Сенджу у себя.

_Потому что, если он выпустит его в таком состоянии куда-либо, меньшее, что может случиться, так это то, что парень может просто сброситься с моста._

— А он мне, такой, говорит: «пошли», — Тобирама смотрел все так же в стену, не отрываясь, с глупой улыбкой. Слезы начали высыхать. — А… Я ему отвечаю: «куда». И он встает с кушетки, ну, на той, что лежал только что весь в крови, вскрытый, и говорит мне, такой, подмигивая: «ну, к семье моей пошли, попрощаемся», берет меня, знаешь, так за руку и ведет в коридор, а я за ним. И подходим мы с ним к его семье. И он мне говорит: «ну, скажи, что должен». Ну, я и говорю, — губа начинает дрожать опять, руки неосознанно обхватывают плечи, и тело начинает качаться вперед-назад, подсознательно стараясь себя успокоить. — Хаааа, — больно. — И он начинает смеяться, знаешь, так громко, заразительно. Ну, и я вместе с ним начинаю. Смеяться прямо перед родственниками. Смешно нам. С ним стало, понимаешь? Весело. Нам с Мадарой так в детстве было весело, я даже на всякий случай посмотрел на него еще раз, чтобы убедиться, а не Мадара ли со мной стоит сейчас. Убедиться, понимаешь? Ха-ха. Нет, не Мадара, слава богу, а то _я бы точно с ума сошел, если бы это Мадара был_. Хаааа. А потом ничего не помню вообще, — Тобирама переводит взгляд полный пустоты на Орочимару. — Он даже сейчас смеется и стоит, издевается надо мной, говорит, что в смерти ничего плохого нет. Спокойно, говорит, ему стало. Юморной парень.

— Это ваша первая смерть? — Орочимару подносит Сенджу чай и аккуратно берет дрожащую руку, хмурится. Стягивает окровавленные перчатки с бледных рук, сжимает и кидает в урну под стеклянным столиком. Достает шприц со светлой жидкостью и спирт с ваткой.

— Что? — Тобирама плохо понимает заданный ему только что вопрос, не воспринимает.

— За время вашей рабочей практики впервые умирает человек на вашем операционном столе? — мужчина делает легкий напор на обобщение, чтобы донести до мужчины, что пациент действительно умер. Сенджу кивает, хотя Орочимару не уверен, понял ли он вопрос вообще. — То, что вы испытываете сейчас — это нормальная реакция вашей психики, Тобирама. Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что тот факт, что вы видите и слышите этого юношу — сильнейший эмоциональный стресс, чувство вины и скорби, которое вы испытываете на данный момент. Вам нужно поспать, и завтра мы с вами поговорим, — игла постепенно входит в вену. 

Тобирама будто хочет отстраниться, но Орочимару крепко сжимает его плечо.

— Я сейчас провожу вас в ванную комнату, примите душ, мы поставим вам еще один укол, и вы уснете на пару часов. Вам станет намного лучше, и завтра мы снова поговорим уже на более трезвую голову. Договорились? — Сенджу мало что понял из произнесенного, но его резко начало клонить в сон после того, как дрожь, наконец, прошла. Не согласиться поспать спустя трое суток было бы глупо.

Тобирама проспал до пяти вечера следующего дня, ни разу не проснувшись.

Телефон, конечно же, вырубился еще вчера вечером, тем самым не давая возможность дозвониться до абонента ни Изуне, который звонил уже раз двадцать, ни Хашираме, ни Мадаре. Тобирама был вне зоны доступа и через телефон, и через реальную жизнь, по крайней мере, Орочимару вчера показалось именно так.

Мадара приехал на полчаса раньше, чем должен был, согласуя заранее их встречу с Изуной. Младшему Учихе нужно было уезжать в аэропорт к восьми часам, в десять был вылет, мужчина очень хотел успеть к этому времени. Машина остановилась около большого входа в один из крупнейших отелей столицы, Мадара как раз приехал с Обито на своем первом экземпляре. Припарковав машину, слава богу свободное место все еще было, он отошел от черной красавицы на пару шагов, чтобы полюбоваться своим творением. Его личная машина, которую он хотел подарить Изуне. С улыбкой на лице он направился в сторону банкетного зала, поправляя галстук на черной рубашке. Обито следовал за ним.

Тобирама посмотрел на время, было десять минут шестого. Он сидел в чистых вещах, которые, видимо, привезли его подопечные. В руках была кружка какого-то теплого травяного чая, руки практически уже не дрожали, лишь бледные покусанные губы на пару с красными глазами создавали вид больного человека. За окном светило солнце, несмотря на февраль месяц, снежинки плавно опускались на асфальт. Будто ничего и не поменялось вокруг, но поменялось слишком многое. Он перевел свой взгляд на дымящуюся жидкость, рассматривая плавно опускающиеся в своем танце чаинки. Все еще было холодно.

— Нужно найти Изуну среди этих людей, из-за толпы и этого идиотского местоположения сеть не ловит. Он должен был быть тут, ищи черную макушку с чемоданом! Я пойду в ту сторону, а ты иди в эту. Договорились, Обито? — Мадара прокричал на ухо родственнику и тот кивнул. — Встретимся на этом самом месте, — напоследок крикнул Мадара и начал пробираться сквозь огромный поток людей, стараясь никого не задеть. Мужчина вдруг замечает знакомую голову и открывает рот, чтобы позвать.

— Тобирама?

Молчание в ответ, его вроде как зовут. Альбинос поднимает свои красные глаза в сторону голоса и пытается понять, кажется ему или нет. 

— Тобирама, вы слышите меня?

— Да? — мужчина резко оборачивается и с удивлением смотрит на Мадару. Не Изуна, но очень похож.

— Простите, я обознался, — Учиха аккуратно отпускает плечо человека и виновато улыбается.

Орочимару аккуратно присаживается напротив и старается улыбнуться. Он действительно переживает за своего ученика и подопечного. То, что произошло вчера, было крайне неприятной ситуацией, и Орочимару старался изо всех сил не потерять тонкую нить здравия в этой голове, которая почему-то пошла под такой сильный откос. Он знал его столько лет, но если бы у него спросили пару дней назад отреагировал бы Тобирама Сенджу на чью-то смерть, он бы с уверенностью ответил — нет.

— Телефон, — голос был все еще севшим и хриплым. Мужчина медленно перевел взгляд в сторону своего халата, измазанного в крови. — У вас есть, чем зарядить мой телефон, он, наверное, сел.

— Да, конечно, — терапевт кивнул, подошел и взял мобильник в руки, чтобы подключить его к блоку питания. После чего вернулся обратно в кресло и спросил.

— Как вы себя чувствуете сегодня?

Тобирама улыбается, будто улыбается покойник, и отвечает.

— Херово, — мысли хаотично блуждают в голове Мадары, — Слишком много людей. Нужно было заранее с Изуной согласовать какое-то место встречи, — он выдыхает и пытается отойти в сторону, чтобы набрать хотя бы сообщение брату, ибо найти его в такой громадной толпе людей попросту нереально. Их всех слишком много. Ну давай же, дебильная сеть, набирайся. Мужчина поворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы разглядеть Обито, но даже его нигде не видно. Пальцы набирают короткое сообщение младшему брату, он подносит свой телефон вверх, чтобы хоть немного поймать сеть. До его плеча дотрагиваются тонкими пальцами, и он оборачивается. Прямо перед ним стоит девушка с подносом шампанского и спрашивает. — Не хотите…

— …поговорить о том, что вчера случилось? — Орочимару держит в своих руках теплый чай с медом и отпивает глоток. — Вы понимаете, где сейчас находитесь?

— Да, спасибо, милая, — Мадара дружелюбно улыбается и перенимает с подноса бокал с игристым шампанским Моет. Делает свой первый глоток, шустро всплывающие пузырьки сильно бьют в нос. Телефон, наконец, показывает первую палочку сети и сообщение моментально долетает до нужного ему адресата. — Ну, давай же…

— Поговорим о том, что вас беспокоит на данный момент, — мужчина обходит стол и садится около Тобирамы, который так и не поднял на него свой взгляд.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — голос Сенджу бесцветный, лишен каких-либо эмоций. В нем что-то перегорело вчера, что отдается какой-то странной ноющей болью внутри головы и грудной клетки. Он переводит взор на телефон, который все еще не включился.

— Может, вы хотели бы поговорить о своем пациенте, про которого рассказываете каждую нашу встречу? — мужчина мягко улыбается, пытаясь плавно перевести тему в другое русло, давить не стоит.

Тобирама криво улыбается и…

— Этот пациент на самом деле…

— Это я! Я здесь! — Обито машет рукой Мадаре, но тот его не видит, пробираясь сквозь толпу людей, их слишком много. Слишком, будто он оказался в давке на пешеходном переходе в центре Токио во время обеденного перерыва. Мадара, наконец, выходит в более безлюдное место у сцены и смотрит на свой телефон, но ответа от Изуны так и нет.

Глаза Орочимару расширяются. 

— Простите?

Тобирама выдыхает и растирает виски, ему надоело играть и притворяться. Хочется быть честным хотя бы с кем-то, впервые в жизни с кем-то быть искренним и поделиться своей болью, которая снежным комом начала его сжирать изнутри со вчерашнего утра. Он больше не может врать, не видит смысла. 

— Человека, которого я называю Майн, зовут…

— Мадара! — выкрикивают его имя и на мужчину набрасываются сзади, крепко обнимая. — Я, наконец-то, тебя нашел! Только прочитал твое сообщение, не мог найти, но Обито показал мне, где ты. Как же я по тебе соскучился!

  
Мадара разворачивается и крепко сжимает юношу в охапку, вдыхая родной запах брата и закрывает глаза. Чемодан стоит рядом с ними. — Мой любимый…

— Изуна, — Тобирама хмурится и переводит взгляд, — это его младший брат. С ним я живу, вы теперь думаете, что я сумасшедший или неправильный, да? Думаете, я больной? — он иронично усмехается и опять обнимает себя руками. — Но. Мне настолько…

— Больно, Мадара, отпусти! — Изуна отшучивается, отталкивает Мадару легонечко рукой и смотрит ему в глаза. — Ты меня сжимаешь настолько сильно! Ты мне сейчас…

— Сломаешь ребра, — Тобирама сдавливает грудную клетку крепче, пытаясь сдерживать приступ удушья. — Мне…

— Трудно дышать, Мадара! — Изуна смущается и отводит взгляд. — Я тоже по тебе соскучился! Поздравляю тебя с дебютом! Я горжусь тобой! Ты такой молодец! — Изуна с любовью смотрит на брата и его губы расплываются в улыбке. — Но у меня…

— Так мало времени, чтобы все это рассказать последовательно, — Тобирама выдыхает и отворачивается к окну. — Все это слишком запутано, это чересчур мерзкая история, вы точно посчитаете меня ненормальным, я всего лишь хотел, чтобы меня…  
<tab>Орочимару слушает внимательно, в его глазах отражается странная эмоция, будто он чувствует его боль вместе с ним.

— Понимаю, — Мадара кивает и вытаскивает из кармана бумажку. — Эта машина твоя, я специально создал ее для тебя. Это мой последний подарок, ты же так их не любишь, но… она твоя. Черная для тебя, а белая модель для Тобирамы. Кстати, где он?

Изуна на пару секунд становится немного нервным и хмурым. — Я…

— Не знаю, поймете вы меня или нет, — он с улыбкой поднимает голову и смотрит в глаза Орочимару. — Простите, что все это время я врал вам, но я слишком сильно себя ненавижу за все это. За то, что я такой… Неправильный. Простите.

Орочимару кивает и отвечает.

— Ничего, — Мадара отмахивается. — Я уверен, что Тобирама вот-вот скоро приедет. Не о чем волноваться. Скоро начнутся поздравления, но тебе ехать нужно, поэтому единственное, что я хотел сказать тебе на дорогу, Изуна, это то, что я очень горжусь тобой. Ты — моя гордость! — мужчина обхватывает его щеки своими широкими ладонями и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Я всегда буду с тобой, Изуна, я больше всего на свете тебя…

— Люблю, — голос Тобирамы становится совсем тусклым, и он замолкает, все еще смотря в окно. Чай остыл.

— Ты — самое дорогое, что у меня есть, Изуна. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Знай это, — Мадара почти плачет, но сдерживает свои эмоции. У тебя все получится, мы обязательно с тобой встретимся и отпразднуем, как только ты вернешься. Я обещаю! — Изуна крепко сжимает его в своих объятьях и отвечает.

<tab>— Я тоже тебя люблю, брат. Спасибо тебе за все. Спасибо за подарок! Я даже сдам на права, я обещаю, — Изуна смеется и наклоняет голову. — У нас с тобой теперь будет еще один общий символ, прямо как наши кулоны, да, Мадара? Ха-ха.

Учиха старший улыбается и смотрит на время.

  
— Ладно, Изу, тебе пора, ты пиши, как долетишь и заселишься в номер. Я буду ждать.

— Обещаю! — мужчина, наконец, отстраняется и уходит в сторону входных дверей, напоследок поворачивается и машет рукой своему старшему брату.

Мадара разворачивается и идет в сторону своего места на презентацию и финальную речь. Обито как раз там ждет уже его вместе с Какаши и Рин, которые сидят на своих местах. Он крепко сжимает в руке коробочку с кольцом, которую собирается открыть и подарить Хашираме под конец вечера. Презентация начинается.

Тобирама переводит взгляд на часы, уже почти восемь, а он все еще сидит у своего терапевта дома, последние полчаса в абсолютном молчании. Телефон, наконец, включается и начинает мигать голубым цветом.

— Простите, из-за погодных условий ваш рейс отменили, вы можете полететь завтра, или мы можем предложить посидеть два часа в зале ожидания бизнес-класса, дождавшись другого рейса, он летит через Франкфурт. Мы просим у вас прощения за доставленные неудобства. К сожалению, последний самолет совершил экстренную посадку и…

— Ничего, — Изуна отмахивается. — Я подожду эти два часа, не страшно, — он мило улыбается девушке и протягивает ей свой паспорт. — Мне нужно вылететь именно сегодня, завтра важный день.

— Конечно, я понимаю. Одну секундочку, — девушка вбивает данные в компьютер и через пару минут протягивает паспорт обратно Учихе. — Пожалуйста, ваш посадочный талон, багаж будет перенаправлен через Франкфурт. Удачного вам полета!

— Спасибо! — Изуна в очередной раз бросает взгляд на телефон и набирает нужный номер, перенимая из рук девушки свой талон.

— Простите, — Тобирама отвлекается и тянется за своим телефоном. — Привет, Изу. Извини меня, телефон выключился на работе. Да, — он старается выдавить из себя привычную улыбку, но выходит криво. — Простите, что заставил вас всех волноваться, да, я недавно только освободился. Операция? А. Операция, — он переводит взгляд на Орочимару, который внимательно смотрит на него. — Все хорошо, Изуна, — его костяшки пальцев сжимаются, и ногти впиваются в ладонь. — Не переживай, удачного тебе полета. Прилетишь, я все тебе расскажу. Да, обещаю. Задерживают? Ну ничего, подремай там пока или выпей чего-нибудь крепкого. Презентация Мадары? Да… сегодня. Уже началась, да. Хорошо, я вызову машину и сейчас же приеду. Да, до связи, — и нажал кнопку завершения вызова, наигранная улыбка и радостная интонация голоса опять спала, приобретая привычную серость.

Как же все…

— Заебало, — Обито разминает шею, шипя от боли. — Болит, пиздец. После тусовки точно выспаться нужно и отдохнуть как следует. Да, Какаши?

— Тише! — Рин шипит ему под ухо. — Мадара свою речь говорит.

— Дорогие мои…

— Люди такие странные, правда? — Тобирама крепче сжимает уже остывшую кружку. — Их так легко обмануть, так легко провести вокруг пальца, они даже не задумываются над тем, как их в открытую обманывают и подставляют…

Мадара заканчивает свою речь, все хлопают, и он, наконец, спускается к своим. Праздник проходит своим чередом, все беседуют друг с другом и пьют шампанское. Обито поднимается на сцену, он тоже готов произнести свою речь. Сквозь толпу он ищет Хашираму и, наконец, находит его глазами, тот улыбается ему и делает первый шаг навстречу. Но…

— Все слишком. Глупые, — он выдыхает и отворачивается к окну. — Не продумывают наперед, и я такой же. Я мог спасти его, но не спас, — Тобирама моргает и смотрит на свои руки. — Идиот.

Взгляд падает на Мито, которая, будто появившись из ниоткуда, набрасывается сзади, не спуская глаз с Мадары, и целует в губы повернувшегося Хашираму к ней. Телефон Мадары пищит о новом сообщении, надо же, на электронную почту что-то пришло. Его взгляд опускается к экрану телефона, и он открывает файл с фотографией.

_— Скажи, если бы тебе нужно было бы предать человека, который в тебя верил и надеялся, который любит тебя, чтобы ты сделал? — голос звучал будто за стеной воды._   
_— Я лучше бы умер._

— Приветствую вас на борту нашей авиакомпании, убедительная просьба, отключите свои мобильные устройства или переведите их в авиа-режим, — из динамиков доносится голос диспетчера, который повторяет свою просьбу на английском языке.

— Ладно, я думаю, мне пора идти. Время уже позднее. Спасибо за чай и за, — взгляд падает на кровать. — За все. Спасибо.

— Тобирама, **вы не один. Мы справимся** с вами, — Орочимару поднимается, чтобы посмотреть мужчине в глаза. — Вы очень сильный человек, Тобирама, пожалуйста, не отказывайтесь от помощи, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы помочь вам. Я обещаю.

На лице Тобирамы появляется…

Натянутая улыбка, и взгляд полностью потухает от увиденного на его телефоне. На фотографии в полной красе представлена полуголая Мито на диване в кабинете Хаширамы, который сидит рядом с ней с пустой бутылкой спиртного, и чуть ли не спит.

Мадара переводит взгляд на Хашираму, который целует женщину, опускает взгляд на руку с кольцом и разжимает пальцы. Коробочка падает на каменный пол, он разворачивается и в полной прострации идет в сторону выхода к своей машине.

— И напоследок я хочу поблагодарить своего учителя, любимого родственника и наставника, Мадару Учиху! — Обито, наконец, смотрит в ту сторону, говоря в микрофон, где только что стоял Мадара, но там пусто.

— Мадара?

Хаширама отпихивает свою помощницу, которая с усмешкой смотрит в сторону удаляющейся спины и пытается ухватить Сенджу за руку, но ткань рубашки проскальзывает сквозь пальцы.

— Мадара! Подожди! МАДАРА! — Сенджу орет, пытаясь пробраться сквозь черную толпу людей, но их слишком много. Мадара спокойно открывает стеклянную входную дверь и…

Выходит на крыльцо дома, встречаясь с морозным воздухом улицы. Но ему настолько было холодно в доме, что пронизывающий ветер будто только греет. Орочимару настигает его на крыльце. И кричит ему вслед.

— Куда вы пойдете, Тобирама? Может, вам лучше дома поспать? Отпишите мне, пожалуйста, когда будете дома. И, — он сует ему таблетки в руки со стаканом воды. — Выпейте, пожалуйста, это легкий транквилизатор, должно полегчать. Это успокоительное, заснете быстрее. Дозировка большая, но дойти домой сможете, просто будете себя легко чувствовать.

— Мадара, стой! Да подожди ты! — Хаширама нагоняет его уже сидящим в своей машине. — Ты неправильно все понял. Это не так.

Мадара опускает голову вниз и усмехается, не сдерживая смех. После чего вздыхает и протягивает ему свой телефон экраном вперед. 

— Все сказал? Помнишь, что я тебе говорил в прошлый раз?

Тобирама смотрит на эти таблетки и закидывает их в рот, запивая водой. Протягивает стакан обратно.

— Спасибо, и до свидания. За все спасибо, — он ободряюще кладет руку на плечо мужчины и хлопает по нему. — Со мной все будет…

— В порядке, — Мадара улыбается, — а теперь, будь добр, — его приторно сладкий голос становится жестким. — Съеби с дороги, Хаширама. Тебя там ждут, — он заводит машину, и окно поднимается вверх. Переключает скорости и выжимает на газ. Машина с ревом уносится подальше от этого скопления лживого дерьма.

Тобирама захлопывает за собой калитку и идет по пустой улице спального района Копенгагена, безразлично смотря на дома в округе.

_Итого: четыре судьбы, которые были связаны по сей день, не послушав шепот человека за спиной, разделились совершенно по разным направлениям._

**Зря,** — стоит одинокий человек и с грустью наблюдает за Тобирамой, который ловит встречную машину. Ему надо выпить. Бар он выберет по дороге. Действие таблеток как раз начало давать нужный эффект, расслабление.

 **Зря,** — силуэт сидит рядом с Изуной на борту самолета и смотрит на него взглядом полного сожаления и грусти.

 **Зря,** — шепчет кто-то на ухо Хашираме, которого Мито затащила обратно на банкет, ведь второй директор не может так по-свински поступить, бросив всех вокруг. Он успеет еще поговорить с Мадарой. Тот успокоится, и они поговорят.

 **Зря** , — невидимый пассажир сидит рядом с Мадарой, который выдавливает педаль в пол и ураганом проносится по шоссе. Он заворачивает в какой-то непонятный район и выходит из машины, подходит к каким-то непонятным людям и суёт им стопку купюр, те протягивают ему пакет, и Мадара молча кладет его в карман. Садится в машину и уезжает.

_Но только_

— Остановите здесь, пожалуйста, — Тобирама почему-то цепляется взглядом за неоновую вывеску со странным названием «Цукуёми», около которого стоит большая толпа. Ночной клуб. — Возьмите, я выйду здесь. Спасибо, — он вылезает из такси и направляется в сторону клуба, пропихиваясь между людьми у входа, подходя к секьюрити. — Держите, — стопка бумажек уже вручена, и его пропускают без очереди.

— Не подскажете, где здесь ближайший ночной клуб? — опускается затонированное окно, и на девушку смотрит красивый мужчина с длинными черными волосами. Она его точно где-то видела.

— Через пару кварталов «Цукуёми» вроде есть, или еще...

— Спасибо, мне все равно куда, — он мило улыбается. — Хорошего вечера, — ноздри немного жжет и хочется чихать, но напиться хочется гораздо сильнее. Поэтому Мадара выжимает газ на еще не опробованной машине сильнее и, нарушая все правила движения, несется по ночной дороге, громко смеясь.


	3. Distant

Ocean Jet — Distant (https://youtu.be/_hvKEfl6RJA)

_Soon after nine_

Яркие вспышки синеватого цвета в полнейшей темноте, которая заглатывает своей большой пастью любой свет в округе, постепенно переливаются в кроваво-красный. Музыка играет настолько до неприличия громко, что заглушает собой абсолютно все звуки вокруг. Людей много, все двигаются в различном ритме, различном темпе, и кисти рук плавно порхают в воздухе. Огромный стеклянный шар, состоящий из тысячи фрагментов, отдает болезненным сиянием, которое беспощадно стреляет в глаза. Тобирама медленно движется сквозь тесную толпу, которая будто не хочет, чтобы он шел дальше, постоянно блокируя собой возможность сделать ему хотя бы шаг. Сенджу прикрывает ладонью свои глаза от этого ужасного, ослепляющего света, вздыхая, делает еще один шаг по направлению к барной стойке, до нее осталось каких-то метров десять. Ватная голова как-то странно кружится, ноги слегка подкашиваются, но при этом твердо стоят на земле. Он пару раз с непривычки останавливается от сильного шума в ушах, которые попросту заложило, и ловит себя на мысли, что хочет уйти. Развернуться и уйти, пока еще не поздно. Но внутри сидит что-то такое гадкое и мерзкое, что создается такое ощущение, будто ему кто-то шепчет на ухо, щекоча своим дыханием, тем самым вызывая дикое желание расчесать эту кожу до крови. Но рядом нет никого из тех, кто бы его просил остаться, и поэтому он идет дальше. Люди толкают его, будто специально издеваясь, доводя до агрессии такими резкими движениями, но сразу же пьяно улыбаются и бормочут извинения. Наконец-то пробравшись сквозь толпу, он садится за барную стойку, где есть хоть какое-то освещение, от которого не болят глаза. Светловолосый мужчина с длинным хвостом, который почти достигает его бедер, подходит к нему, протирая стакан какой-то тряпкой, и вопросительно поднимает бровь, проколотую пирсингом, прищуривая накрашенные черными тенями глаза, так и не успевая что-либо спросить. На его груди, в области сердца, необычные татуировки в виде рта с языком. Очень экстравагантный молодой человек. Тобирама громко, стараясь перекричать музыку, говорит первым. 

— Бутылку водки и клюквенный сок, не мешать. Мужчина цокает и проводит по нему оценивающим взглядом, будто прикидывая про себя, сколько Тобираме хватит, но послушно удаляется в сторону полок. Тобирама растирает свою шею, которая начинает ныть от бессонницы, и достает упаковку таблеток, всунутые ему на прощание Орочимару. Тем временем бармен наконец ставит бутылку на столешницу, с которой стекают капельки воды от перепада температуры, и пододвигает ему стакан сока.

 _I’ll have to follow you_

— С горла пить будешь? — мужчина облокачивается о каменную поверхность и жует розовую жвачку, надувая пузырь. Тобирама молча кивает и пластинка таблеток уже лежит рядом со стаканом. Бармен присвистывает и наклоняется к нему ближе, громко выкрикивая прямо на ухо.

— Если хочешь, чтобы размазало, в десна втирай и запивай водкой. Глотать не надо, так быстрее наступит эффект. Но у тебя слабенькие, друг. Если хочешь, принесу покрепче. Ко мне много таких как ты заглядывает, всем помогает, — после чего медленно отстраняется и смотрит в глаза, оставаясь на не совсем приличном расстоянии. С ним заигрывают, и мужчина это прекрасно понимает даже через пелену перед глазами и шум в голове, язык двигается сам. 

— Принеси. Мужчина широко улыбается и очередной пузырь лопается. Собственно, как и терпение с выдержкой Тобирамы пару часов назад. Юноша хлопает в ладоши и показывает жест, мол сейчас подойдет. Тобирама смотрит на стакан сока, после чего на бутылку водки, и водка кажется ему куда привлекательней на данный момент, поэтому пробка открывается первой, глотки идут залпом. От непривычки он морщится и хочет уже поставить на место эту проклятую бутылку, но руки крепко держат стеклянный предмет и напиток льется внутрь. Бутылка опустошена на одну пятую и наконец со стуком ударяется об столешницу. Рукавом серой кофты он вытирает губы и проводит взглядом по танцующим людям на площадке, на секунду он будто видит знакомую черную макушку длинных волос, уже хочет подняться, как…

 _Crossing your line_

— А вот и я, — бармен подходит к нему с какими-то незнакомыми таблетками в руках, и показушно кладет ее себе под язык. Таблетка нежно-фиалкового цвета начинает медленно разрушаться от кислой среды и отдавать мерзкой горечью во рту. — Хочешь? — он переспрашивает, будто еще давая шанс отступить, сказать нет, и попросту встать и уйти. Но Тобирама протягивает руку в ответ, с безразличием в глазах, даже немного грубовато и сухо отвечает. 

— Давай. 

— Да ты отчаянный. Меня зовут Дейдара, кстати, — парень облизывает свои пересохшие и немного потрескавшиеся губы, неосознанно, на уровне рефлексов. — А тебя? — он почти ложится своим торсом на барную стойку, лишь бы разглядеть получше такого интересного гостя, зашедшего к ним в клуб этим зимним вечером. 

— Тобирама, — коротко и ясно, без каких-либо формальностей. Взгляд опускается на стакан, и Дейдара, видя это, моментально подвигает ему второй пустой и бутылку. Один берет себе и наливает с бара виски. 

— За знакомство, Тобирама! — стакан уже поднят на уровень глаз и голубой, игривый взгляд встречается с кромешной пустотой и отголосками душевной боли красноватых глаз, таких же выцветших, словно старая бумага. 

— Взаимно, — он примыкает губами к холодной, гладкой поверхности тонкого стекла и выпивает водку залпом, за пару секунд, отчего брови его собеседника ползут вверх. 

— Я вижу, тебе действительно говнисто, красавчик, — Дейдара допивает следом и вытирает намокшие губы рукой. — Открой рот, станет получше, — и Тобирама, не отводя взгляда, медленно придвигается ближе, опускает локти на стол.

Слишком близко и заинтересованно смотрит за реакцией человека напротив. Он всегда на всех так смотрит. Изучающе. Но никто никогда не заставлял его взгляд задержаться на себе более десяти секунд, никто, кроме него. Мысли о Мадаре приходят как обычно некстати, принося за собой волну неприятных эмоций, которые все это время спали глубоко внутри сладким сном, разлагаясь изнутри в силу своей беспомощности. Если бы у людей была способность учуять запах души человека, осязать скопившиеся внутри него эмоции, описать внутреннее эмоциональное состояние Тобирамы можно было бы только одним словом — **вонь**.

Эмоции, которые он копил в себе годами, не давая им выйти наружу, настолько забились в глубине душе, начали попросту разлагаться, тлеть, гнить. Убивая и себя, и те оставшиеся, настоящие эмоции снаружи. Все это довело до такого странного состояния, в котором люди обычно не могут описать свое ощущение. Они не знают, кто они, что они такое и что испытывают на самом деле. _И испытывают ли что-то вообще?_ Тобирама держит непрерывный зрительный контакт и высовывает свой язык, данный жест может показаться слишком интимным со стороны. Дейдара будто завороженный кладет ему таблетку, не обрывая их взглядов. 

— Под язык и в десна. Как растает — запей. Будем повторять до тех пор, пока твое сдержанное лицо наконец не расслабится. Хах. Тобирама прикрывает глаза и ухмыляется. Когда-то он уже слышал нечто подобное. 

* * *

_— Тобирама, — Мадара нависает перед маленьким мальчиком и смотрит на него с легким укором. — Тобирама, ты выучил этот стих на завтра?_

_— Мальчик отвечает на пристальный взгляд Мадары и вскоре отворачивается, выдавливая из себя тихое «нет». И через пару секунд добавляет. — У меня не получается его выучить._

_Старший Учиха выдыхает, прикрывая глаза, и делает глубокий вздох, подходит ближе к нему и...Протягивает ему свою руку._

_— Встань, — кисть прямо перед носом. — Возьми мою руку, Тоби, — мальчик краснеет непонятно от чего и неуверенно протягивает руку в ответ, Мадара вдруг удивляется и спрашивает. — Эй, ты чего весь красный?_

_— Жарко стало, — бурчит мальчик и старается как можно быстрее освободить руку от крепкого захвата, но Мадара руку так и не отпускает. Он ведет его на диван и усаживает к себе на колени, еще сильнее вызывая сгущение красок на лице, берет в руки книгу, открывает ее._

_— Пока твой брат опять пропадает на тренировках, а Изуна на дополнительных, мы будем с тобой вместе учить стих. Хорошо?_

_— Угу, — Тобирама хочет от стыда провалиться сквозь землю, он хмурится, он злится и он хочет встать и уйти. Но в следующий момент слышит искренний смех Мадары, который дает ему легкий щелбан. От чего мальчик сразу же вздрагивает и начинает тереть покрасневшее место на коже._

_— Давай, Тоби, будем повторять стих до тех пор, пока твое лицо наконец не расслабится, и ты не расскажешь мне стих от зубов._

* * *

И Тобирама наливает водку в стакан с соком, делая еще пару глотков.

С момента отъезда Мадары прошло каких-то полтора часа, но складывалось впечатление будто всем только стало лучше от того, что Учиха покинул свой же корпоратив. Вроде некоторым личностям явно стало легче дышать, и, когда Обито смотрел на вовсю веселящуюся Мито рядом с Хаширамой, который не выглядел особенно расстроенным, вероятно от того, что уже совсем нажрался, он думал лишь об одном.

— Дерьма кусок, — мужчина смотрит на второго совладельца компании и кривится от переполняющего его отвращения. Но еще больше неприязни вызывает в нем эта женщина рядом с ним, которая пригрелась на его плече, будто змея. Взять и уебать, по-другому и не скажешь. Наверное сейчас, наблюдая за всей этой картиной со стороны и видя то, как люди опускаются еще ниже, чем могут опуститься в принципе, он впервые задумался над словами своего родственника касательно женщин, и не только женщин, а кого-либо вообще.

Мадара говорил ему тщательно выбирать себе пару и хорошо смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не случилось двух моментов: 1) Ты выберешь кого-то, полагаясь на свои эмоции, и после чего разочаруешься, в силу своей неопытности: 2) Ты выберешь не того человека, не замечая свою истинную пару неподалеку, которая, по сути, уже давно тебя ждет. Он, как сейчас помнит, как Мадара забрал его после работы и они поехали пить в бар, где и состоялся этот разговор, вел он себя в тот вечер немного странно, даже, можно сказать, развязно, но только потом Обито узнал причину такого разговора и поведения. Незадолго до этого Хаширама его предал в первый раз. И почему-то он был уверен, что будет и второй. Не будь они родственниками, Обито бы сам лучше был с Мадарой, он вообще не понимал, как такого человека можно было предать или променять. Хоть и думать о таком стыдно, но все же, чего греха таить-то. Поэтому, вся эта ситуация злила его сильнее, чем нужно. Обито допивает содержимое стакана залпом, не закусывая.

В который раз набирает номер Мадары, подрагивающими от переполняющих нутро эмоциями пальцами, и в который раз слышит короткое:

« **Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети** ». Внутри расползается такое необычное чувство, описание которому парень не может дать, но он почему-то отчетливо знает, что ему нужно найти своего родственника.

Такое странное-странное чувство тревоги и… 

— Обито, — ладонь девушки приземляется прямо ему на плечо и она ласково ему улыбается. — Потанцуешь со мной? — Рин сегодня по-особенному хороша, на ней черное, вечернее платье и волосы украшены какой-то дорогой заколкой. Макияж немного бросок, но в меру, только щеки все-таки раскраснелись от выпитого алкоголя и теперь на них алеют пятна. Ее помада чуть потеряла свою насыщенность от частого соприкосновения губ с бокалом. — Какаши мне опять... _Отказал._

Мужчина поворачивается в сторону девушки и не успевает что-либо сказать, как за него отвечает Какаши, который появился за его спиной будто из воздуха, оказавшись на слишком неприличном расстоянии от лица Обито. Его слегка шатает, на привычном бледном лице красуется нежный румянец, а алкоголем пахнет за версту. Блеск в глазах выдает его с головой. 

— Ты где так нажраться успел, Какаши? — Обито вздрагивает и разворачивается в его сторону, спрашивает тихо, смотря с явным изумлением такого неординарного поведения лучшего друга. — Я же тебя всего на полчаса одного оставил. _But this is your solo_ Какаши пожимает плечами и хватает Обито за локоть, потянув его на себя, будто специально отдаляя от девушки. 

— Извини, Рин, — мужчина мягко улыбается, прикрывая свои глаза, губы расползаются в дружелюбной ухмылке. — Обито немного занят.

Когда Обито наконец оказывается в зоне его личного пространства, Какаши умудряется того еще и приобнять, так, на всякий случай, чтобы пока ничего не понявший парень точно никуда не делся. А он может, все время куда-то ускальзывает от него, будто специально. И еще делает такой вид, что не при делах, про эту девушку все время говорит, но Какаши уверен — это лишь для того, чтобы вызвать его ревность. Ему эта Рин даром не сдалась, и они оба это прекрасно понимают.

Наверное.

Наверное, хочет, чтобы за ним побегали, но ничего, он готов. Давно уже готов побегать. И наступит день, когда он наконец-то его догонит. А сейчас он его уведет подальше от всех, они выпьют, поговорят по душам _и…_

— Но, — девушка возмущенно надувает свои губки и хмурится. — Я первая подошла к нему, Какаши! Это нечестно! — Рин тянет уже свою руку в сторону Обито, но Какаши не промах. Он замечает любое колебание и следующий рывок приходится слишком сильным, немного переборщил, перетягивает свою любимую ношу на себя и… Обито спотыкается об свою же ногу, слышится короткое «блядь», и летит прямо на Какаши. Прямо в самый низ.

* * *

Стакан идет один за другим и на часах уже почти половина второго ночи, Сенджу отдаленно слышит бормотание Дейдары где-то под ухом, но, признаться честно, ему не особо интересно, о чем тот ему говорит. От Изуны приходили сообщения около часа назад, что он ждет свой следующий рейс в аэропорту, и Сенджу, с усталой улыбкой на лице, ставит телефон на блокировку, засовывает его обратно в карман, так и не написав ничего в ответ. У него сейчас нет ни каких-либо мыслей в голове, ни желания что-то выдавливать из себя. Рука тянется за еще одним бокалом. 

— Еще? — Дейдара уже и сам плохо соображает, сидя прямо рядом с ним около бара, и открывает третью бутылку водки. 

— Еще, — пододвигает стакан к мужчине, чтобы он не промахнулся. 

— Ты реально, — мужчина наливает до краев. — Отчаянный парень, — рука наконец двигается в сторону кармана брюк и тонкие пальцы, ногти которых выкрашены в черный, обхватывают сигарету, поднося ее к губам. Щелчок, и зажигалка дает тот блеклый огонек, который уже давно утерян в обоих, кончик сигареты начинает плавно дымиться. — Что с тобой случилось? Почему ты такой потерянный? Тобирама хмурится, смотря на свой стакан, он вроде выпил уже литр точно, но не пьянеет все равно, вечный контроль попросту не дает какой-либо возможности наконец расслабиться и дать волю всему, что скопилось внутри. Но, химия, которую дал ему его новый друг имеет такой странный эффект, такие специфические ощущения, будто он чувствует, как все его тело онемело, и ему стало легко. Руки настолько ватные, даже пальцы, они вроде есть, но ты сжимаешь руку и совершенно не чувствуешь, что она на месте.

— Я, — мужчина все еще смотрит на руку, не отрываясь. — Я убил, — но музыка становится громче и его собеседник не слышит и слова из сказанного. 

— Прости, — Дейдара кричит. — Я тебя не слышу. Повтори что ты сказал, — его взгляд уже расфокусирован, и он наливает себе еще. — Несчастная любовь или еще что-то? Расскажи, я таких историй уйму слышал, может смогу чем-то помочь тебе. Но Тобирама опять переводит взгляд в сторону. 

— Да нет, все в порядке. Спасибо за компанию, — почему-то у него опять появляется резкое желание уйти, будто ему действительно пора домой, он наконец-то встает, но его грубо хватают за локоть сзади. 

— Ты куда это? Стой, красавчик, вечер только начинается, — он чувствует странное прикосновение на своей талии, по которой кто-то бесцеремонно проводит наглыми пальцами, скользя к ремню его брюк. Голова медленно поворачивается назад и он встречается глазами со взглядом напротив.

— Я, вижу, ты подружился с моим другом, зайчик, может и мне уделишь внимание? — крупный мужчина стоит с оголенным торсом, который виднеется из-под расстёгнутой на все пуговицы рубашки, его светло-выкрашенные волосы зализаны каким-то гелем назад, а на шее висит странной формы амулет. Сзади стоит его друг, который, кажется, будто хочет быть непричастным, и спокойно себе курит сигарету, обхватывая ее своими пальцами в перстнях. Мужчина мало того, что нарушил его личное пространство, так еще и…

 _The music inside_

_— Зайчик мой, — слышится голос где-то из глубин сознания. — Зайчик, — нежный голос становится все громче, приобретая такие теплые и родные нотки. — Сынуля, мама вернулась. Спускайся вниз, мама принесла тебе шоколадное мороженое. Или ты опять там с Мадарой играешься? — он видит перед собой свою прекрасную мать, которая как обычно поднимает свою голову, ставя корзинку с продуктами на пол и нежно улыбается. — Зайчик мой, я так по тебе соскучилась._

_— Мама._

— _Зайчик_ , — мужчина повторяет услышанное слово и уголки губ дрогнули, расплывшись в улыбке, которая постепенно перерастала в оскал. Пелена спокойствия начинает трескаться и расползаться по швам. 

— Зайчик говоришь, — он закусывает губу до крови и еле сдерживает искренний смех. Такой заразительный, настолько сильный, что его все-таки прорывает и он начинает смеяться. После чего глаза резко распахиваются и зрачки сужаются.

— Какой ты забавный, — взгляд из-под ресниц опускается на пальцы, сжимающие его талию, и наконец его рука накрывает чужие пальцы и сжимает их до хруста. Он не отрывает зрительный контакт, наслаждаясь удивлением и болью, которая постепенно начинает появляться в глазах мужчины. — Руку убери, выродок, или останешься без пальцев, — он говорит спокойно, с такой же улыбкой на лице. Смысл сказанных слов доходит не сразу, но как только мужчина понимает, что планы на вечер послали его куда подальше, его лицо вытягивается и приобретает красноватый оттенок. От злости. 

— Что ты вякнул? — Под пристальным взглядом он неосознанно отшатывается на шаг назад, и его ноздри раздуваются шире. — Да я тебе сейчас. 

— Хидан, — голос подает его друг. — Остынь и пошли, видишь, парень не в настроении, — человек старается говорить спокойно, явно надеясь разрешить ситуацию мирно. — Давай просто уйдем, — он не решается даже посмотреть в глаза Тобираме, поэтому смотрит на пьяного Дейдару, который уже вскочил и явно думает над тем, чтобы вызвать охрану. Показывает какой-то жест руками, понятный только этим двоим. Наверное. 

— Да я таких заносчивых пидоров во все дыры ебал, — Хидан выплевывает эти слова как что-то отвратительное и мерзкое. После чего резко приближается впритык и хватает Сенджу за край рубашки. — Слышь ты, уебок недоделанный, да я сейчас…

Но он запинается от этого грозного взгляда прямо глаза в глаза, и по телу проходит дрожь, его не то чтобы не слушают и не слышат, его даже не воспринимают. Глаза почти закрыты, только виднеются красные радужки из-под пушистых ресниц, и на губах все та же усмешка, которая стала еще шире. И только тогда он почувствовал у своей шеи неприятный холод. Тобирама говорит медленно, но достаточно громко, для того, чтобы собеседник его точно услышал. 

— Рядом с твоей сонной артерией вот эта спираль от открывашки винной бутылки, если я сейчас хотя бы надавлю и легким касанием разрежу ее, про занести над шеей и воткнуть ее прямо в нее я не говорю, хотя данный исход мне нравится куда больше, настроение у меня плохое сегодня, но, ты умрешь от потери крови примерно через минуту. Меня оправдают из-за состояния аффекта от наркотических веществ, которые притащил твой друг, это в худшем случае, здесь есть камеры, и как раз одна из них направлена прямо на твои прекрасные зализанные волосы, в лучшем, ну, не будем про лучший случай. Поэтому я тебе настоятельно рекомендую принять свое решение по данному поводу в течение этой самой минуты, пока перспектива воткнуть открывашку тебе в горло не пересилила мой здравый смысл, которого у меня, к слову, и так осталось немного. _Время пошло._ — Тобирама лучезарно улыбнулся и перевел взгляд прямо на часы, которые начали обратный отчет, покоясь на запястье хозяина. Хидан, словно ошпаренный, резко отшатнулся назад на пару шагов и уставился на мужчину, как на призрака. 

— Да ты… — Хидан прикусил губу и перевел взгляд на друга, который с волнением наблюдал за всем происходящим со спины. Он наконец подошел к нему и положил свою руку на массивное плечо. 

— Хидан, правда, давай уйдем. И мужчина на пару мгновений даже прислушивается к таким здравым мыслям своего друга, отходит уже на пару шагов назад, но внутри что-то больно ударяет по его самолюбию и сдвинутая от унижения ширма, которое оседает на его сознании неприятным осадком — берет верх. Он сжимает свои кулаки до боли и резко разворачивается, ухмыляется и кулак летит прямо в скулу Тобирамы. 

— Я не боюсь тебя, парень. И это было. Зря. Голову от силы удара откидывает в сторону и дальше следует тишина. Такая давящая, знаете, глубокая тишина. В этот момент Дейдара понимает, что пора что-то делать, но в следующий момент. 

— Ха-ха. АХАХАХАХА 

_Is telling the story_

_— Буцума, пожалуйста! Не надо! — женщина кричит, закрывая своими ладонями рот, и ее плечи содрогаются в немом плаче. — Он же ребенок, остановись! Маленький Тобирама стоит посреди комнаты и на его щеке красуется отпечаток грубой пощечины, которую он получил от своего строгого отца. Его брат стыдливо стоит у стены и не вмешивается, смотря в пол._

_— В моей семье будет только по моему порядку, щенок. Я не позволю тебе портить своим поведением в школе репутацию нашей семьи. — Ты должен посвящать все свое время учебе, а не играть с этим Мадарой. И если ты этого не понимаешь, то ты будешь получать каждый раз, пока твой язвительный тон не исчезнет. Я выбью из тебя всю дурь. Бери пример со своего брата, не позорь нашу семью, Тобирама. И мальчик смотрит с яркой обидой в глаза своего старшего брата, который трусливо отводит взгляд. Они оба прекрасно знают, что Тобирама покрывал его как мог, но всему приходит конец. Как только он рассказал отцу о том, что Хаширама в очередной раз прогулял занятия, все шишки полетели на него. Хаширама был слишком труслив, чтобы признаться в том, что младший брат его покрывает._

_— Я все сказал, — Буцума разворачивается на их кухне в сторону двери и выходит. Мать подбегает к нему и прижимает к себе, умоляя не держать зла на отца, ведь в последнее время он стал слишком нервным. Но мальчика трясет, настанет тот день, когда он сам лично… Of distant skyline_

— АХАХАХА, — смех просачивается и Тобирама начинает искренне хохотать, так заразительно и… Он вытирает рукавом струйку крови от удара на своих губах. Медленно, будто специально растирая красные отметины на своей коже. После чего хватает бутылку с водкой с барной стойки и разбивает ее о стол. Осколки летят на пол, как и жидкость стекает по гладкой поверхности столешницы. И наконец, окровавленными пальцами он сжимает горлышко, розочку, и поднимает его в сторону лица мужчины, продолжая заливисто смеяться. Он делает пару шагов вперед. — НУ, ДАВАЙ! — в его глазах горит дикий огонек, которого раньше и в помине не было. — ИДИ СЮДА! ИДИ СЮДАААА! — он кричит и делает выпад вперед, от чего Хидан интуитивно делает пару шагов назад, явно ошарашенный такой сменой настроения мужчины. — Я сейчас перережу тебе горло этой бутылкой, — его глаза блестят еще сильнее. — А потом я воткну тебе это в печень и буду наносить удары до тех пор, пока ты, гнида, не сдохнешь. ДАВАЙ! — его руки раздвигаются, будто в пригласительном жесте. И изо рта все так же брызжет смех на пару со слюной. — НУ, ДАВАЙ! НУ ЖЕ! ДАЙ МНЕ НАСЛАДИТЬСЯ ТЕМ, КАК ТЫ СДОХНЕШЬ!

Хидан уже триста раз пожалел, что вообще ввязался во все это, откуда он знал, что такой миловидный юноша явно не дружит с головой. Он уже даже представил, как будет трахать его в соседнем туалете, но сейчас явно начал понимать, что если не смоется отсюда, то этот прекрасный юноша выебет его этой самой бутылкой во все дыры. Дерьмо, не иначе. 

— НУ ДАВАЙ! — слышатся последние слова, и бутылка заносится прямо перед грудным отделом мужчины. 

— Тоби? — внезапно раздается голос за спиной. Такой родной и любимый, и мужчина застывает. Он неторопливо, будто в замедленной съемке, разворачивается и умоляет всех богов, чтобы ему послышалось. Но, к сожалению, ему не послышалось.

 _You smile when it calls you_

— Тобирама, это ты? — перед ним стоит Мадара, который явно немного выпивший, судя по его расслабленной позе. Он сразу же понимает, что происходит и говорит, как только встречается с горящими глазами брата Хаширамы. — Тоби, опусти бутылку, пожалуйста. Это ни к чему. 

_— Тобирама! Остановись! — он слышит голос отдаленно, когда хватает своего брата за грудки и заносит свой кулак для удара. Хаширама смотрит на него с повинной, а мужчина не может сдержать свою ярость от того, что тот набрался смелости явиться без извинений к человеку, который и так занимается самобичеванием. — Остановись, это ни к чему, Тобирама. Мы спокойно все обсудим._

— Мадара? — губы дрогнули, и взгляд приобретает осмысленность. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы мужчина увидел его таким. И рука медленно, послушно опускается вниз, осадок горечи опять оседает где-то глубоко внутри. Его опять остановили, опять. Мадара всегда, будто ангел-хранитель, появлялся из ниоткуда, будто из воздуха. Он каждый раз кладет руку на его плечо, спокойно улыбается и отводит его от опрометчивых поступков в периоды этой переполняющей его ярости за вечной маской безразличия, которая настолько слилась с его лицом, что стала с ним одним целым. И он снова чувствует тяжелую руку на своем плече, и этот взгляд полный понимания и какой-то странной эмоции, и сдается. Каждый раз он сдается под ними. Он кивает и выдыхает.

Дейдара уже успел пару раз поседеть и наконец переводит взгляд на человека, который одним своим видом разрешил пугающую ситуацию. Он смотрит на него и усмехается про себя: «Теперь все понятно. Теперь понятно, почему этот Тобирама такой потерянный. Есть ради кого теряться.» 

— Простите за его поведение и… — мужчина успокаивающе сжимает плечо Тобирамы и улыбается, так дружелюбно, но через пару мгновений взгляд меняется, становясь колючим. — Чтобы больше я здесь вас не видел, если не хотите лишиться своей печени уже при моем участии. День задался тяжелый, знаете, в последнее время мы стали слишком нервными, — он сжимает кулак, обтянутый в кожаную перчатку, и смотрит пристально, с натянутой улыбкой. — Свободны.

Какузу, так звали друга Хидана, благодарно улыбается мужчине и, сжимая плечо своего импульсивного друга, уводит его в другую сторону. Дейдара и вовсе решил вернуться к своим обязанностям, молча поставив еще одну бутылку водки на стол, в знак гостеприимства, так сказать. Мадара оценивающе осматривает ее, обхватывает своими пальцами горлышко, бутылка отрывается от столешницы, а другой рукой, впервые в жизни с момента их детства, сжимает пальцы Тобирамы и говорит тихое: 

«Пошли.»

* * *

На осмысление того, что случилось в следующий момент, потребовалось пару секунд, и хватило лишь резко распахнуть свои глаза, чтобы встретиться с глазами Какаши, на котором Обито собственно и лежал. Их губы очень по-дурацки соприкоснулись в момент приземления, и в следующий миг до Обито Учихи дошло то, что же сейчас произошло. Нет, Какаши, конечно, частично подкидывал шуточки по пьяни о том, что у практически всех лучших друзей наступает именно тот период, когда они начинают сосаться, находясь подшофе, вне зависимости от гендерной принадлежности и ориентации. Но все же.

Блядь, вот просто — блядь.

Зрачки девушки от увиденного расширились и она начинает кричать. Какаши пару раз моргает, будто стараясь проснуться ото сна, но через пару секунд он понимает — это совершенно не сон. Обито вздрагивает, и наконец резко отстраняется, будто ошпарившись, и в следующий момент происходит то, чего он не ожидал вообще. Какаши тоже от себя этого не ожидал, но рука почему-то резко схватила локоть Обито, и отпускать явно не собиралась. И он, с такой глупой улыбкой на лице, непонятно зачем второй ладонью отводит волосы со лба друга, которые упали на глаза. 

— Что ты делаешь?— Обито говорит тихо, готовясь провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, и пытается вырваться с захвата. Румянец становится еще пунцовей, он рвано дышит. — Отпусти меня, твою мать, Какаши, — рука наконец оказывается на туго затянутом галстуке и неосознанно притягивает лицо друга ближе.

_Soon after nine_

Какаши улыбается все той же глупой улыбкой и выдавливает из себя слова, наподобие школьницы на первом свидании. 

— Ты очень красивый, когда смущаешься. Тебе говорили об этом? — его крайне веселит и вся сложившаяся ситуация, и крик Рин где-то рядом, и Обито, который сейчас умрет со стыда.

Лицо Обито отдало всеми оттенками красного, и он, вырывая руку из захвата, наконец встает, смотря вслед убегающей Рин. Хуево получилось. Какаши поднимается на локтях, поправляя свой галстук. Который так кстати ослаб, и смотрит на своего Обито с явным интересом. Занимательная реакция, на такое он и не рассчитывал, годами наблюдая за своим другом, который так глупо бегал за девушкой, которая его в упор не видела как мужчину, держа крепкую дистанцию на уровне друзей. Нет, другом она была отличным, но парой — никудышной, хотя бы потому, что уже последние пять лет, ровно с момента окончания школы, подавала знаки внимания и намеки самому Какаши.

_I’ll have to follow you_

И все бы ничего, девушкой она была вполне привлекательной, но, к сожалению, сердце мужчины было занято другим человеком. Который так мило сейчас смотрит на него, с явным желанием заехать ему по лицу. Ну, что поделать, не привлекали Какаши женщины, да и мужчины особо тоже. Его привлекала заноза в заднице в лице Обито Учиха, который ворвался в его жизнь под стать урагану в возрасте 8 лет.

* * *

Вспышки света все так же неприятно режут глаза, и Мадара наконец доводит Сенджу до столика, за которым, видимо, он и сидел, судя по пустым стаканам от каких-то коктейлей, которые он обычно и не пьет. Он ставит бутылку водки на стол, будто выносит приговор их печени, и обхватывает пальцами сразу два стакана за края, ставя один перед Тобирамой, рукой показывает на место напротив. Сенджу молча садится, и в следующий момент ему наливают водку до краев. Мадара смотрит на стакан и делает свой первый глоток, даже бровью не пошевелив, и говорит едва слышно. 

— Если тебе нужно запить чем-то, сходи до бара, мне и так нормально. Тобирама удивленно смотрит на Учиху, который непрерывно пялится в одну точку, и делает еще пару глотков. Такое ощущение создается, будто он совершает какие-то механические действия, особо даже не вдумываясь в то, что он вообще делает. Больно — надо пить, должно стать легче, по заученному сценарию. 

— И так сойдет, — Тобирама смущенно отводит взгляд, не замечая того, как Мадара наблюдает за ним, делает пару глотков. Рука тянется к заветной пластинке, но пальцы останавливаются у кармана, так и не высунув пачку. 

— Почему тебя не было на презентации? — вопрос в лоб. Мадара явно не особо радуется этому факту, но и не испытывает сильного раздражения по этому поводу, заметна лишь какая-то странная тоска, причину которой Сенджу пока так и не понял. 

— Я, — Тобирама закусывает свою нижнюю губу, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, но нам ум ничего не приходит. Поэтому он лишь вздыхает, ставит стакан на стол, и, шумно выдыхая, откидывается на спинку мягкого, кожаного дивана, поднимает свою голову вверх, рассматривая темный потолок. На втором этаже, где находится их столик, не так шумно, как на первом, следовательно, перекрикивать музыку нет больше никакой нужды. Сидят они прямо у перегородки балкона, с которого можно разглядеть танцующих под музыку людей. Единственное, что раздражает, так этот яркий свет. — Я не, — он закрывает свои глаза и улыбка опять появляется на губах, это защитный механизм психики. Ты улыбаешься, когда тебе больно, ты смеешься в тот момент, когда тебе искренне хочется подохнуть. — Не смог.

_Crossing your line_

Мадара молча смотрит на него и хмурится. Он уже понял, что что-то случилось, но Тобирама всегда был таким, ему было проще улыбнуться и сказать, что все в порядке и ничего не случилось, вместо того, чтобы раскрыть свою душу и вылить этот водопад на кого-то еще. Таким он был всегда, точнее, ровно после одного момента.

Когда Сенджу был маленьким он часто прибегал к нему с Изуной, и они оба ему рассказывали какие-то свои истории, а Мадара слушал их. Даже Хаширама слушал. Тобирама часто плакал, вытирал своим рукавом слезы и кивал, когда ему говорили, что все будет хорошо. Он был искренним и светлым ребенком, он всегда всем делился со своей матерью, делился и с ним, и с Изуной. Его эмоции были как открытая книга, которую было интересно читать и просто понимать. Ровно до одного момента, когда все изменилось. Примерно в пять лет, мальчику сказали, что его мать больна, и Тобираму будто подменили. Он стал более замкнутым, он перестал плакать, он лишь улыбался. Он старался проводить со своей матерью все свое свободное время, ровно до того момента, пока ее из-за болезни не стало. И после этого Мадара увидел то, о чем сожалеет до сих пор, как Тобирама закрылся. С того дня Тобирама улыбался постоянно. Даже после похорон он пришел с такой широкой улыбкой и улыбался.

**Он теперь все время улыбался.** _Не мог перестать_.

Мадара понимал его как никто другой. Он лишился своей матери, когда Изуне стукнуло тринадцать, и он понимал его боль. Он понимал, каково это, когда тебя сжирает ужасная тоска изнутри и ты ничего с этим сделать не можешь. Мадара любил свою мать, наверное, настолько же, насколько любил свою Тобирама, но он также не мог позволить себе опустить руки, ему было ради кого жить дальше. Иногда Мадаре казалось, что Тобирама потерял этот самый смысл жить дальше после смерти его мамы. Ему не было ради кого улыбаться искренне. Тогда Учиха и решил для себя, что у него теперь будет двое, о ком он будет заботиться, два младших брата. Но как бы он ни старался, разорваться на обоих он равномерно не мог. Изуна всегда был дороже. Он пытался объяснить это Хашираме, но тот и сам закрылся в себе после этого случая. 

— Держи, — он вынимает ключи от машины и кладет на стол. — Тебя не было на презентации, но эта машина твоя. Мой тебе подарок. У Изуны черная, а твоя белая. Я создал их для вас обоих, — он надавливает пальцем на брелок и ведет его в сторону Тобирамы. — Она теперь твоя. Тобирама резко вздрагивает и открывает свои глаза, изумленно смотря на человека напротив. 

— Это, — взгляд падает на брелок от ключей. — Мне? Спасибо.

Мадара улыбается краями губ и опять тянется за стаканом, он думает о чем-то своем, погружаясь в собственный мир, который давит на него тяжёлым грузом. Он искренне не понимает, что же он сделал не так. Даже нет, не так. Он не понимает, что он сделал не так и когда, что случилось все, что случилось до этого момента. Он настолько устал копаться в себе и думать о том, что могло бы случиться и не случилось, и о том, что случилось, чего не должно было, что рука тянется за очередным стаканом. Возможно, Изуна действительно был прав и ему стоило съездить куда-то отдохнуть, посмотреть мир, развеяться, сменить обстановку, и попросту изолироваться, чтобы начать трезво смотреть на вещи, сухо оценивать их, как когда-то, но он не послушал его. Вместо этого, он на эмоциях принял поспешное решение, купив это треклятое кольцо, и что в итоге? Да ничего в итоге. Он устал. Что там говорил Изуна про психолога? На данный момент эта мысль уже не кажется такой глупой и абсурдной, возможно, ему действительно стоило бы выговориться. Вот только кому? Но он отбрасывает эти навязчивые мысли, ведь ему не стоит ныть, он же не может себе позволить дать слабину.

_И это так глупо._

Но Мадара такой человек, он должен держать планку. Он должен идти дальше, сжав зубы и не жалуясь. _Должен кому?_ И поэтому он поворачивается к Тобираме и, допивая залпом стакан, спрашивает. 

— Что с тобой случилось?

_But this is your solo_

Тобираму этот вопрос вернул в реальность, и первое, что пришло на ум, что почти слетело с языка, это было: « **Ты. Ты случился** » Но данная формулировка в виде ответа была бы тоже неточной, ведь, по сути, случилось так много, что если начать рассказывать, то даже не знаешь, с чего и начать. С чего бы начать. И почему-то он выдавливает другое. 

— Ничего, — у него никогда ничего не случается. У него всегда все в порядке, у него по-другому попросту не может быть. Учиха резко встает, так же быстро приближается, несмотря на алкоголь в крови, его даже не шатает, и садится напротив Тобирамы, хватая его за плечи как когда-то детстве и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Он секунду думает, как бы начать мягче, но сейчас мысли настолько хаотичны, что подбирать нужные нет ни желания, ни сил. 

— Не ври мне, Тоби, — голос звучит немного с укором, рука сжимает плечо немного сильнее. — Когда же ты уже поймешь, что я знаю, когда ты мне врешь? — он обещал, что убережет его еще в детстве, что будет всегда рядом с Изуной и Тобирамой, он поклялся себе, что убережет его от всего. Потому что его семья. И он сдержит свое обещание. Тобирама хлопает глазами.

_The music inside_

_— Где ты был? — его отец нависает над ним и строго смотрит. — Твой классный руководитель сказал мне, что ты ушел с дополнительных занятий раньше нужного времени._

_— Объяснись, сын._

_— Я был в школе, — Тобирама смотрит в пол, переступая с ноги на ногу, его коленка ноет от боли, несмотря на то, что порванная штанина скрывает кровоточащую коленку._

_— Как же вы мне оба надоели, — Буцума выкрикивает эти слова и, хлопая дверью, скрывается за его детской. — Ты вырастила лжецов, милая. И все это началось после этого Учихи, он плохо влияет на моих детей. Надо мне наконец наведаться к их отцу и поговорить по душам. Мальчик стоит и стыдливо смотрит в пол, он же не может сказать, что пока они играли с Изуной после занятий в парке, он упал с горы, и разодрал себе ногу. Погода действительно была хорошей._

_— Мальчик мой, — женщина с болезненным лицом наклоняется к нему и подкатывает его штанину. — Врать — это плохо. Ты можешь не обманывать свою маму, я всегда вижу, когда мне врет мой ребенок. Скажи, ты с мальчиками Учиха играл?_

_**Маме он врать не мог. Не хватало духа.** И поэтому он коротко отвечает. _

_— Да, но, мам._

_— Все хорошо, солнышко, — женщина ласково улыбается и целует ребенка в щеку. — Ты всегда можешь поделиться со мной. Я не буду тебя ругать, когда-то я была таким же ребенком, как и ты. — Она встает и протягивает свою тонкую руку к нему. — Пошли обработаем твое колено, пока ты не занес туда какую-нибудь инфекцию._

_— Мам, — Тобирама стоит и все так же смотрит в пол. — Скажи, а что делать, если в чем-то стыдно признаться и проще солгать? — он смущенно переводит на нее свой взгляд._

_Женщина прикрывает свои глаза и опять кашляет._

_— Лучше промолчать, малыш. Лучше промолчать. Но никогда не ври, солнышко. Твою ложь всегда сможет кто-то заметить. Лучше чего-то не сказать, чем соврать. — Тобирама смотрит на нее изумленно и мать ему подмигивает. — Пошли, мой барашек, скоро твой брат вернется._

— Я никогда тебе не врал, — он выпаливает эти слова непроизвольно, и образ его покойной матери в голове ему нежно улыбается. Я всего лишь умалчивал. Мама сказала, что так можно делать. 

— Тогда почему я вижу, что что-то случилось, Тобирама? Я знаю, что ты обещал Изуне приехать, обещал мне и своему брату. Я знаю тебя почти с пеленок, я знаю, что ты всегда выполняешь свои обещания. Также и то, что по таким местам ты не ходишь и не пьешь в таких количествах, да и не ведешь себя так. — Мадара замолкает на пару мгновений, чувствуя, как Тобирама начинает дрожать под его пальцами. — Поэтому я спрошу тебя еще раз, что с тобой случилось? 

_Is telling the story_

Да, отнекиваться смысла больше нет. Мадара всегда видел чуть глубже, чем другие, но одновременно оставался слеп к очевидным вещам, и почему — он не знал. Если же ты видишь меня так хорошо, то почему ты тогда не… 

— Я человека убил, — голос становится черствым и сухим. И по лицу расползается опять эта проклятая улыбка, которая граничит со смехом. — Ты доволен? Мадара на пару секунд замолкает, смотря на него ошеломленно, но откидывая ненужные, абсурдные мысли, спрашивает спокойно: 

— Как это случилось? — Он хорошо знает человека сидящего напротив, и он прекрасно знал, что Тобирама и мухи не обидит по собственному желанию.

Он _человечный._ Тобирама молчит и опускает наконец свою голову, _улыбка становится шире_ , его начинает потряхивать еще сильнее.

— Мой пациент, — он сжимает рукавом край кофты и опять хмурится, но улыбка, которая так не к месту, остается на губах, становится шире. — Умер на моем операционном столе по моей вине. Я обещал, что спасу его, но не смог, — и пауза. В следующий момент он чувствует, как его прижимают крепко к себе, и в голову лезут неприятные воспоминания того самого вечера, но он откидывает их в сторону. Что было то было.

— Прости, — слова он слышит сквозь какую-то пелену и не воспринимает их. Не до конца.

— Прости меня, я не хотел. Мне жаль. Тобирама смотрит перед собой в одну точку, и взгляд перемещается на его руки, которыми он обнимает Мадару в ответ. Он бы так и остался сидеть, если бы только мог, но он не может. И ему становится так противно. Так больно, таким неприятным осадком, будто ты попал под сильный ливень абсолютно голый, как он попал в детстве, когда бежал домой. Мадара резко отстраняется и встает, протягивает ему свою руку. Как обычно, эти перчатки так мешают дотронуться до кожи. Теплой и живой. 

— Пошли.

 _You smile when it calls you_

— Куда? 

— Протяни мне руку и пошли. Покатаемся. Тебе нужно развеяться, съездим за твоим подарком, который ждет тебя около нашего офиса, — мужчина натянуто улыбается и ждет, пока наконец Сенджу протянет руку ему в ответ. Им обоим нужно на свежий воздух. Свои же проблемы уже не кажутся такими глобальными, нужно вытаскивать сидящего человека прямо перед ним. _Но._

— А что ты… — до Тобирамы начинает наконец доходить реальность ситуации. — Вообще тут делаешь, Мадара? Да еще и один, где мой брат? — Тобирама не знает, зачем спросил об этом, но только сейчас начал понимать, что их столкновение здесь не случайность. И даже если и случайность, то в этой случайности присутствует явно слишком много нестыковок. — У вас же презентация сегодня была и до сих пор должна была быть, что ты тут делаешь, Мадара? Учиха усмехается и опять, в очередной раз убеждается в том, что Сенджу младший самый внимательный из всех четверых. Но, что поделать. Этот человек всегда обращал свое внимание на все мелочи, которые, порой, оставались так и незамеченными для других. 

— Дай мне руку и я тебе все расскажу, как только мы с тобой сядем в машину. Договорились? Но… — он сидит, когда рука тянется к нему и почти соприкасается с его пальцами. — Не думаю, что эта история тебе слишком понравится.

* * *

Изуна наконец-то вышел из своего самолета и выдохнул. Как-то тяжело ему дался этот перелет. Мысли то и дело возвращались к презентации брата, на которую он так и не успел. Дружелюбный водитель встретил его прямо в аэропорту после получения своего маленького багажа с табличкой в руках, на котором было написано его имя с фамилией. Они перекинулись парочкой фраз на английском, чтобы убедиться в том, что встретил его нужный человек и наконец сели в машину. До Эдинбурга они доехали за каких-то минут двадцать, без пробок, хотя это и неудивительно, какие пробки могут быть глубокой ночью.

_We waited so long_

Как только его телефон поймал хоть какую-то зону сети, оператор оповестил его о прибытии в новую страну и изменении тарифа, мягко намекая, что пока мужчина не найдет возможность купить местную сим-карту или же не подключится к свободному wi-fi, от его телефона толку будет ровным счетом столько же, сколько от почтового голубя, которого, к слову, у него не было тоже, а жаль. Поэтому, заправив прядь густых волос, которые выпали с низкого хвоста, он устало прислонился виском к окну в машине, исподлобья наблюдая за огнями, которые превращались в одну сплошную линию от скорости движения. Архитектура, точнее, те моменты, которые он успел разглядеть сквозь темноту, напоминали здания времен готического стиля, одновременно пугая и привлекая своим видом. По радио в машине играла какая-то классика, видимо, которую водитель очень любил. Изуну клонило в сон, в самолете особо поспать не удалось, следовательно, мужчина начал клевать носом. Теплый воздух в машине так и окутывал его своей пеленой, будто давая Изуне наконец расслабиться, но расслабиться что-то мешало. Такое странное чувство, которое таилось где-то в области желудка, и не давало покоя до сих пор, как он сел в свой первый самолет. Телефон все так же беспощадно не ловил сигнал, всю дорогу до гостиницы они проехали _молча_. Наконец, попрощавшись с водителем, и оформив себя как посетителя, Изуна забрал ключ и нашел свой номер, который находился прямо на втором этаже. Сумка сразу упала на пол, и мужчина попросту доковылял до двухспальной кровати, упал на нее лицом вниз, прямо в пальто и ботинках. Чувствовал он себя, как выжатый лимон, не иначе. Полежав так минут десять, он наконец нашел в себе силы встать, снять с себя верхнюю одежду и дойти до душа. Теплая вода приятно смывала усталость с тела, пока Изуна стоял с закрытыми глазами под сильными струями воды. Кран был повернут в обратную сторону с очень неприятным скрипом, и он, быстро вытеревшись свежим полотенцем, накинул на свои волосы второе, чтобы отжать воду с кончиков волос — вышел из душа.

На часах было приблизительно два часа ночи, но почему-то спать не хотелось уже совершенно. Следующие пятнадцать минут ушли на подключение к сети, и первое, что его удивило, так это то, что никого из членов его семьи в сети не было. _And tried to figure it out_ Тобирама и вовсе последний раз заходил почти сутки назад. Что было странно, хотя, учитывая, как Сенджу не любил социальные сети — было и не удивительно. Но тот факт, что и Хаширама находился оффлайн, был необычен. Мадара ему написал около двух часов назад с вопросом о том, как тот долетел, что вызвало у Изуны легкую улыбку. Мадара всегда о нем будет заботиться. Ответив, что хорошо и задав еще пару вопросов о презентации. После наконец положил телефон, вернулся домой, и уснул с улыбкой на лице.

* * *

Тобирама долго думал, кому же из них двоих лучше сесть за руль, но, делая скидку на опытность Мадары и его стиль вождения, дал все-таки сесть за руль ему. Хотя вероятность того, что они разобьются к чертям собачьим, была крайне велика. Но все же. Мадара, как только увидел свою новую машину, будто оживился и улыбнулся. У Изуны будет такая же. Тобирама сел на соседнее с водителем сидение и пристегнулся, на что получил ухмылку Мадары. 

— Ты сейчас серьезно? 

— Тс, — он отвернулся к окну, но ремень все так же не отстегнул. Умирать явно было еще рано. 

— Ну, как знаешь, — Мадара опускает окно и закуривает свой Мальборо. По радио играет какая-то попса и мужчина делает немного тише. — Ты хочешь сейчас поехать за своей машиной, или все-таки позже? Я думаю, лучше… 

— Поехали в сторону причала. Прогуляемся. — Сенджу его перебивает, все так же смотря в окно. — За машиной съездим позже, — почему-то говорить хочется минимально, хочется, чтобы человек тебя понимал с полуслова и… 

— Как скажете, мой господин, — Мадара усмехается и обхватывает руль рукой, обтянутой в черную перчатку. — Только не влепись в лобовое стекло, ты знаешь, — взгляд опять переходит на дорогу и машина выезжает с места парковки. — Я гоняю, — сигарета наконец потухла и мужчина выкидывает бенчик в окно, плавно нажимает на газ и выворачивает руль. — Сейчас покатаемся с ветерком. 

— И ты расскажешь, что ты здесь забыл, — Тобирама поворачивает голову в его сторону, делая вид, что пропустил «господина» мимо ушей, хотя это его слегка смутило. 

— И я расскажу тебе, что случилось, — Мадара становится серьезным, и, вжимая газ, переключает скорости до пятой. — Мы скоро приедем. Ехали они в молчании, пока Тобирама думал о чем-то своем, а Учиха о своем. Сенджу пару раз боковым зрением наблюдал за спокойным лицом Мадары, и его это тревожило.

Он какой-то слишком спокойный.

Слишком.

Будто все эти усмешки, улыбки и ирония в голосе стали настолько наигранными, словно Учиха старается держаться до последнего, сохраняя в себе ту прошлую тень человека в нем, которая наконец-то раскололась и разбилась вдребезги. Его взгляд, он стал каким-то тусклым, окончательно. Даже сейчас, по сути, занимаясь одним из своих любимых дел, а точнее — получая адреналин от агрессивной езды, было ощущение, словно он больше всего этого не понимает. Словно ему это все стало в какой-то момент ненужным. Взгляд крайне сосредоточен, тело немного напряжено, что также нетипично для него, и они подъезжают к причалу. Тобирама легко отстегивает свой ремень и выходит из машины, Мадара зачем-то идет в сторону багажника и достает оттуда еще одну бутылку водки. Сколько же в него влезет? Он спокойно достает ее, и говорит непринужденно. 

— Для настроения. **Вот как.** Наверное, вся ирония заключалась в том, что Мадаре никогда не нужно было пить, чтобы быть в настроении. И именно заменитель этого настроения появился три года назад, в тот день, когда Тобирама и застал его на той кухне. Они перекинулись парой фраз и наконец вышли к местному причалу, у которого стояли яхты, прямо рядом с разноцветными домами. Откуда-то неподалеку доносилась громкая музыка из местного клуба на воде. Они вышли на тротуар, и в спокойном темпе пошли вдоль каменной дороги. Было прохладно, но им обоим было жарко от алкоголя в крови, поэтому Мадара расстегнул свое длинное пальто на все пуговицы, шел практически в одной рубашке. Сенджу же и вовсе бы в обычном спортивном костюме, с накинутой дутой курткой поверх, и не чувствовал ни тепла, ни холода, было ровно. Мадара резко повернулся и пошел в сторону реки, забрался на бортик и, держа бутылку наперевес с широко раздвинутыми руками, смотрел вперед, чтобы не упасть. Иногда он качался из стороны в сторону, но лицо оставалось таким же невозмутимым, волосы развевались от легкого ветра, кончики покрывались инеем. Он изредка останавливался и делал еще пару глотков. 

— Так, что случилось? — тихо спросил Сенджу, готовясь к чему угодно, только не к… 

— Хаширама предал меня и изменил мне. С Мито. Прямо перед всеми, прямо на нашей с ним презентации, — это было сказано так просто, так легко, будто они говорили сейчас о прогнозе погоды или о том, что они будут готовить на ужин. 

Тобирама был готов к чему угодно, только не к этому. Его будто водой облили, такой холодной, противной и тухлой. Будто ты упал в прорубь с тиной, которая начала тухнуть от жары. 

— Ч-что… — он медленно поворачивает голову к Мадаре, который так же спокойно идет по узкой поверхности и делает пару глотков. — Ты сейчас сказал? 

— Твой брат предатель, — мужчина усмехается и шумно выдыхает. — Или ты не расслышал, Тоби? — он смотрит себе под ноги и останавливается. — Единственное, чему я благодарен, что в тот момент Изуны действительно рядом не было, — он наконец поднимает свою голову и смотрит на яхты. — Потому что если бы был, ты Изуну знаешь, он бы убил его прямо на месте. Изуна воистину становится иногда очень неприятным, — он усмехается. — Даже неприятней, чем я сам. Порой. Думаю, теперь ты понимаешь, что именно я в том клубе забыл.

 _Don’t underestimate my love_

— Я… — Сенджу был настолько ошарашен тем, что услышал, что попросту не знал, что на это и ответить. Он не мог переварить полученную сейчас информацию в принципе, он не мог поверить в это. Но больше его поразило другое — тон, такой спокойный и бесстрастный, которым эта информация была сказана. Он смотрит на асфальт перед собой, и наконец полностью разворачивается к Учихе и сжимает свои кулаки. Постепенно, внутри начинает появляться злоба. Такая тихая ярость. Тихая ярость — самое страшное, что может быть, — Не понимаю.

— Знаешь, — Мадара наконец спрыгивает на землю и подходит к нему, кладет ему руку на плечо, натянуто улыбаясь. Мертво улыбаясь. — Иногда и не нужно ничего понимать, не нужно стараться понять, ломать себе голову в поисках причин или же следствий. — Он смотрит прямо в расширенные зрачки Тобирамы и подходит еще ближе. — Просто некоторые вещи надо принять как должное. Вот и все, — рука опускается вниз, опять перехватывая ладонь Тобирамы своей. — Не злись на него Тоби, пошли. Тобирама чувствует, как его тянут за собой, и они наконец подходят прямо к воде, до которой ведут ступеньки вниз. Мадара разворачивается и улыбается ему впервые искренне. 

— Помнишь? — ну надо же, наконец они оба вспомнили. 

* * *

_— Тоби, что случилось? — Мальчик подходит к нему около горки и выразительно поднимает свою бровь. — Ты чего ревешь? — он переводит взгляд на коленку, которую Тобирама зажимает своей ладонью, чтоб кровь стекала меньше. — Эй, ну ты чего, — он опускается на корточки и отодвигает его руку в сторону. — Дай подую._

_— Не надо, — маленький Тобирама шмыгает носом и вытирает рукавом слезы._

_— Ну что значит не надо. Ты тут сидишь один и плачешь. А где Изуна? — Маленький Мадара оборачивается назад и не видит своего младшего брата._

_— Он с Хаширамой ушел куда-то, — Тобирама сжимается рефлекторно от мурашек, после того как на ранку подули. — Все нормально, правда не нужно, Мада. Мальчик поднимается и отходит, протягивая свою руку ему навстречу._

_— Ну, что встал, — он закрывает свои глаза с легкой улыбкой и плечи поднимаются вверх. — Пошли, подорожник найдем тебе что ли. Знаю я одно местечко здесь неподалеку. Обещаю, сразу же пройдет. До свадьбы заживет, да, Тоби? На щеках появляется легкий румянец. Он улыбается в ответ сквозь слезы и протягивает руку в ответ._

_— Да, — рука наконец сжимает чужие пальцы. — Заживет._

* * *

— Ты тогда тоже меня к причалу отвел, — как-то тихо говорит мужчина и садится рядом с ним на ступеньки. — Коленка тогда действительно прошла, — он искренне улыбается и опять отворачивается, смотря в темную воду, которая немного покачивается от рядом стоящих яхт. Тишина. Мадара так же смотрит на воду и рука тянется к сигарете. — Но знаешь, — Тобирама хмурится. — Мне… — вода качается еще сильнее, соприкасаясь с причалом и ударяясь об него, от чего идут резкие волны. — Правда очень жаль. 

— Все в порядке, — сигарета уже зажата губами и облачко дыма постепенно заполняет свежий воздух. — Не переживай так, люди сходятся-люди расходятся. Это жизнь. 

— Нет, — мужчина опять сжимает руками свои колени и грустно смотрит на огни города на том берегу. — Ты не понимаешь, — он мотает головой и горько усмехается. — _Мне, правда, очень жаль_. Мадара смотрит на него немного странно и отворачивается опять в сторону воды.

_Till I continue the fight_

Ему настолько жаль, что сложно передать словами. Ведь он мог еще тогда, в прошлый раз, заметить простую истину, именно прошлый год был началом конца всего. Он мог бы помешать всему этому, но, наверное из-за любви к брату — не смог. Но была и еще одна причина, по которой Тобирама все-таки не смог сделать какой-то свой шаг. На самом деле первоначальной причиной был обычный страх и эгоизм. Он не то чтобы боялся, что Мадара не будет с его братом, да нет, возможно, так было бы и лучше для него, не в этом дело. Он боялся, что Мадары с ним попросту вообще не будет, да и Изуны, возможно, тоже. Он боялся, что они останутся вдвоем с братом или даже втроем. Больше всего на свете он боялся проснуться утром и понять, что Мадары нет больше ни в их доме, ни в компании, он боялся, что Мадара просто вычеркнет их из своей жизни. Мадара мог, все знали, что он такой человек. Он изо всех сил пытается сохранить разбившуюся вазу, собирая ее по кускам, пытаясь склеить надеждой, в память о прошлом, но, когда он понимает, что ваза больше никогда не соберется по кусочкам, он возьмет, поднимет ее, в последний раз посмотрит на свою любимую вазу, и руки наконец отпустят ее. Она полетит в очередной раз вниз, и на этот раз разобьется окончательно. Дважды. И он развернется, больше не посмотрев на нее, и уйдет. И, конечно же, будет больно первое время, но он такой человек. Некоторые вещи нужно отпускать и разбивать окончательно вовремя, чтобы ты потом, так же как эта самая ваза, не упал и не рассыпался вдребезги. И Тобирама всегда этого боялся, он знал, что как бы потом они не общались, если, конечно, будут общаться, рано или поздно это общение сойдет на нет. Тобирама не умел отпускать людей, а даже если и умел, он не хотел. 

Да, если бы ему дали выбирать между Изуной и даже собственным братом, он бы отпустил их, но только не его. Потому что если отпустит, то так же разобьется вдребезги. Нет, он понимал, что это неправильно, что так нельзя, но ничего с собой поделать попросту не мог. Он не мог. Он не хотел. Он уже отпустил когда-то любимого человека, самого любимого на свете, пережив весь этот ад, который преследует его до сих пор ночами, поэтому пережить в очередной раз скорбь от потери он не мог. И если первый человек умер, и здесь уже ничего не сделать — оставалось только смириться, то Мадара был живой. Он все еще был живой, он дышал, он был здесь. И Тобирама смотрит на Мадару и видит в нем свою мать, которая так же улыбалась ему перед своей смертью, пока ее тело не обмякло на его руках, пока он не зарыдал, прижимая к себе ее еще теплое тело, пока не закричал. Пока не умер в тот день. И, смотря на Мадару, он видит второй шанс, шанс, который он упустить не может. Неважно, сколько сил потребуется чтобы сделать так, чтобы этот человек был счастливым. Потому что он пообещал сам себе в тот день, что…

_Just stay, hold on_

— Спасибо тебе, — Учиха допивает еще пару глотков, но все так же из-за порошка не пьянеет, его сердце бешено стучит в груди, и он постепенно начинает чувствовать физическую боль от переистощения организма. — Я действительно не знаю, что делать дальше. Знаешь, может, я и пожалею о том, что сейчас скажу, но я скажу это все равно. Что будет уже дальше — не имеет особо значения, — он горько усмехается. — Подсознательно я допускал, что так и будет, и может даже осознавал, но воспринимать этого не хотел. Я не мог допустить мысли о том, что могу дать какую-то слабину, знаешь, в своих эмоциях, — голос дрогнул, и постепенно маска, которую носил Мадара, начала давать трещину. — Я не мог позволить себе быть слабым перед Изуной, и я старался, я обещал самому себе и ему, он уже не помнит этого, маленький еще, когда умерла мать, что он всегда будет улыбаться. Я так хотел создать наш мир, в котором он будет счастлив, и он был. Когда умер отец, — голос дрогнул дважды. — Я поклялся, что Изуна никогда больше не переживет нечто подобного. Когда умерла твоя мама, я обещал себе, что ты больше никогда не будешь плакать, — он замолк.

— Я был стеной, опорой, защитой, которая должна была оберегать вас от всех несчастий и боли, и у меня получалось. Я видел, как вы искренне смеетесь, я видел, как вы росли, я видел, как вы взрослели и я улыбался. Я был счастлив, когда мы стали жить все вместе и стали семьей. Я всегда хотел, чтобы Изуну любил кто-то настолько же сильно, как люблю я. И ты мне в этом помог. Я хотел самого лучшего для вас, я работал, я решал все проблемы, но в какой-то момент жизнь сыграла со мной такую злую шутку, и она показала мне то, что во всей этой погоне за вашим счастьем, которое я все-таки догнал — я забыл про себя. Нет, я был счастлив с Хаширамой, но я настолько углубился в эту, хах, гонку, прямо как на машине, что перестал замечать множество деталей вокруг, множество факторов, которые только появлялись и появлялись. У меня, — он выдохнул шумно. 

— Не хватало сил разорваться на все, я стал невнимательным, невдумчивым к окружающему меня миру, мне важно было только то, чтобы вы оба были счастливы. И потом я решил для себя еще и сделать счастливым Обито, он заслужил. Я разделил себя на четверых. И я в какой-то момент потерял самого себя где-то в этой рутине. Меня ничего не радовало, кроме вас, я самого себя не радовал больше. И я начал вспоминать своих родителей, возможно, моя тоска по ним была настолько сильной, что я попросту вылил ее в эту гонку. И пошел алкоголь, пошли эти странные припадки горечи и боли, которые я не мог никому показать.

Даже _тот день_.

Тобирама вздрогнул.

 _Don’t lose yourself to the crowd_

— Да, я знаю, что ты понял о чем я. Даже тогда, мне хотелось быть кому-то настолько нужным, насколько вы все были нужными мне. Я не могу тебе ответить на твои вопросы, зачем я это сделал, потому что тот факт, что я вас перепутал с Хаширамой — был абсурдным. Подсознательно понимая, что вас перепутать невозможно, я чувствовал себя настолько убогим. Как я мог допустить это, я элементарно испугал тебя. В тот вечер. Я никогда этого не хотел, — он перевел дыхание и продолжил. Алкоголь развязывает язык. 

— Но я сделал это, и только потом понял, что именно я сделал. К парню собственного брата, это же так глупо, я никогда не мог позволить Изуне страдать. А он бы страдал, и я отшатнулся от тебя словно от чего-то порочного и винил себя по сей день. Хотя мне всего-то хотелось быть нужным. У нас с Хаширамой уже тогда были проблемы, он видимо попросту не видел, что со мной происходит, или не хотел видеть. Я не знаю, но это одиночество, которое таилось с детства, сжирало меня изнутри, и я сорвался. Потом еще раз и еще раз, и сейчас, когда я все-таки решил сделать шаг навстречу, я даже кольцо купил, Тоби. Меня предали снова. И я… — взгляд поднимается к нему и он улыбается. — Черт возьми, не знаю, что я сделал в этой жизни не так, — усмешка. — Видимо, мне предназначено делать счастливыми только других, помогать им, но помочь самому себе — я больше не в состоянии. Я не могу, я не знаю больше, как. Я чувствую такую дыру, — рука плавно опускается в область грудной клетки. — Вот здесь. _You are confusing me_ И в следующий момент он ощущает, как его обнимают. 

— Я с тобой, — Тобирама сжимает его сильнее и сильнее. Я не брошу тебя. Никогда. Никогда, слышишь? — Все будет хорошо, Мадара у тебя есть мы с… — он запинается, — с Изуной, мы справимся. Мы точно справимся, потому что мы есть у друг друга, ты слышишь? Я не дам тебе больше разбираться со всем одному, — он сжимает его крепче и утыкается носом в шею. — Ты не один, даже сейчас — нас двое, — и он чувствует, как Мадара обнимает его в ответ. И становится тепло, впервые за последние три дня становится тепло. Он встает и протягивает Мадаре свою руку. — Пошли, иначе ты здесь покроешься инеем. Пошли в машину, Мада, — он сдержанно улыбается на удивленный взгляд человека напротив. Ну же, протяни мне руку. Протяни. И я больше ее не отпущу. Я обещаю. 

И Мадара протягивает ему свою руку, оставляя пустую бутылку на ступеньках. До машины они дошли быстро. 

— Можно я сяду за руль? — Сенджу поворачивается к Мадаре, который уже тянет руку в сторону дверной ручки. — Я думаю, тебе лучше пока отдохнуть. Мадара хлопает глазами. 

— Да, конечно, — Тобирама улыбается и перенимает из рук ключи, ему все равно, что их могут остановить и лишить прав даже без разбирательств, никакие финансы в таком проценте алкоголя в крови явно им не помогут. Со стилем езды Мадары — точно не помогут. Дверь открывается, на часах полтретьего ночи и оба садятся вовнутрь. 

— И куда дальше? — Мадара смотрит на свой телефон и читает пришедшее сообщение от Изуны. — Изуна, кстати, уже в своем номере. Можно больше не беспокоиться, — он отправляет ему сообщение с пожеланием спокойной ночи и засовывает телефон в край пальто. 

— Я хочу съездить в одно место, — Сенджу поворачивает ключ и нажимает на педаль, рукой переключая скорость на ходу. — Ты сам поймешь, куда мы едем. Мадара лишь кивнул ему и отвернулся к окну. Ехали они около полутора часа, Тобирама следил за дорогой, изредка поворачивая голову в сторону Мадары, который, казалось бы уже уснул. Мужчина облокотился об стекло и дремал, глаза были закрытые, лишь равномерное дыхание, иногда он морщился от чего-то, понятного только ему одному. В салоне играла тихая музыка какой-то из станций, Тобирама все-таки решил прибавить газу и по трассе нестись почти под сто сорок. Дороги, несмотря на время года, были действительно чистыми. Машин в это время суток все равно практически нет, можно позволить себе и поднажать. Было, конечно, непривычно, но новая модель ему действительно нравилась, каждая модель машины, создаваемая Мадарой — была произведением искусства. И, возможно, потому что машина была именная, такая же, как и та, что теперь принадлежит Изуне и ему, он вложил в нее всю свою любовь и душу. Как только они въехали в до боли знакомый город, в области сердца немного кольнуло. Раннерс встретил их снегопадом, сколько Тобирама себя помнит, в феврале — здесь было особенно снежно. Он сбавил скорость до приличной нормы, плавно переходя на скорости ниже и начал разглядывать знакомый город через окно. Да, если бы он остался тут, то безусловно — свихнулся бы. Вот они проезжают их дом, в котором жил Изуна с Мадарой когда-то, а теперь проезжают его с Хаширамой. На пару минут, он даже остановился неподалеку, рассматривая черноту в его старом доме. Единственное, что от него осталось, так это тени прошлого, и те, так и не посмотрели на них через пустое окно. Отвернувшись от неприятных воспоминаний, мужчина закусил губу, посмотрев на дремлющего Мадару, который так и не проснулся ни разу, и удивился с одной вещи.

Неужели он себя чувствует в безопасности в его обществе? Неужели Мадара ему настолько доверяет, что вот так попросту уснул рядом с ним? Хотя, собственно, почему бы ему и не доверять человеку, которого знает более двадцати лет. Какие-то абсурдные мысли лезли в голову. Сколько бы времени он ни отсутствовал — он всегда знал нужную ему дорогу, куда нужно приехать. Куда завернуть. И наконец они доехали до… 

_— Сын мой, — Таджима появляется за спиной и ласково треплет Мадару по макушке. — Как дела с твоим вождением? Получается? Шестнадцатилетний Мадара вздыхает и откидывает от себя учебник на край стола, закидывая руки за голову._

_— Не получается, пап, я все никак не могу запомнить все эти правила. Голова от них кругом идет. Как это вообще все возможно запомнить? А? Таджима садится рядом, облокотившись локтем о стол. Настольная лампа светит ярко своим желтоватым светом._

_— Запомни одну вещь, Мада. Всегда обращай внимание и запоминай знаки. Любые. Они помогут тебе. Знаки — это самое первое правило. Ты должен их замечать._ Мадара открыл свои глаза резко, будто ему на ухо кто-то крикнул и почему-то встрепенулся. Сонным, расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на Тобираму и спросил. 

— Где мы? — После чего глянул в окно и внезапно стал мрачнее тучи. — А, — рука опять потянулась за пачкой сигарет. — Понятно, — он усмехнулся и опять сигарета во рту, огонек озарил темный салон, и он выдохнул, обхватив сигарету пальцами. — Ты решил меня напрочь сегодня вскрыть, похвально. Тобирама фыркнул. 

— Нет, я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, — высунул ключ из разъёма и открыл дверь. — Пошли, — в лицо сразу же подул ледяной ветер, в отличие от погоды в Копенгагене, где можно было позволить себе разгуливать с расстёгнутом пальто. Волосы начали лезть в глаза, на что мужчина постарался всунуть их под воротник. Застегнувшись до основания, он засунул свои руки в карманы и они молча пошли. Сенджу шел чуть впереди, будто стараясь быстрее добраться до нужного ему места. Мадара же наоборот не спешил, будто всеми своими силами стараясь оттянуть место встречи с… 

— Здравствуй, мама. — Тобирама подходит к надгробию, на котором изображена улыбающаяся, молодая женщина. — Отец, — он кивает второму надгробию рядом с первым и разворачивается назад. _Но Мадары рядом не видит._ Учиха стоит неподалеку, через забор, и курит сигарету опять. Его взгляд скользит по фотографии матери, после чего переходит на портрет отца. У них даже могила общая. Он всегда хотел, чтобы у них с Изуной тоже была общая, несмотря на мрачные мысли, он действительно этого хотел. Он не может объяснить причину, но почему-то, со своим братом он хотел остаться до самого конца. Даже после смерти остаться с ним рядом. Он, Изуна и мама с папой. Все вместе, чего они были лишены еще в раннем возрасте. Хотя, сейчас, отец всегда был рядом с ним, хотя бы потому, что компанию которую они с Буцумой создали — принадлежала их сыновьям, но, Мадара бы отдал все, чтобы вернуть назад отца за эту самую компанию. Оно того не стоило. Не стоило, чтобы их отец разбился на своей первой машине, которую они создали вместе. Это всего не стоило, в этом не было никакого смысла. Они, безусловно, оставили за собой историю, но кому она нужна, когда единственное место, где ты можешь встретить любимых для тебя людей — кладбище. Это того стоит? _Нет._

 _So hard to let you leave tonight_

— Здравствуй, пап, — его лицо бесстрастное, или хочет таким казаться на первый взгляд. — Мама, — он поклоняется и наконец целует землю. — Я здесь. Я с вами. Простите, что Изуну не привел. Простите, — он сжимает землю своими перчатками, которая даже сквозь кожу отдает ледяным холодом. — Простите, что без цветов в этот раз, — он сжимает землю еще крепче и волосы выпадают из воротника прямо на лицо. — Так получилось. Я обязательно принесу твои любимые лилии в следующий раз, мама, — он выдыхает и наконец садится на скамейку рядом с надгробиями. — Раз уж я тут, я хотел бы с вами поговорить, — он смотрит на портреты улыбающихся людей. — Порой мне настолько вас не хватает, — он запинается. — Не у кого спросить совета, не у кого узнать: что правильно, а что нет. Не с кем поделиться. Знаешь, мам, — он усмехается, отводя в сторону голову, сдерживая нахлынувшие эмоции. 

— Мне, кажется, действительно без тебя тяжело. Ты так рано ушла, оставила меня с Изуной одного, и я даже не знаю, вырастил ли я именно такого человека, каким ты хотела его видеть. Но я очень надеюсь, что будь ты рядом — ты бы улыбалась при виде его так же, как я, — он затихает. — Знаешь, мне иногда нужен совет женщины, с которой я бы мог обсудить свои сердечные дела, и ты бы мне как мать и как женщина дала бы его. Я знаю, что ты бы не осуждала меня. Ты всегда меня любила и принимала таким, какой я есть. Но знаешь, мам, я так и не понял, почему с женщинами у меня все же не ладится, — он закуривает очередную никотиновую отраву. — Отец, — и ему становится еще больнее при виде Таджимы на фотографии, которая вбита в гранит. 

— Я скучаю по тебе. Я так бы хотел, знаешь, чтобы ты увидел, каким я вырос. Я бы так хотел, чтобы ты увидел, каким вырос наш Изу. Он такой замечательный, пап, я старался, правда. Как ты его и называл — он воистину солнечный ребенок. А я? А что я. А я всегда словно серая тень за ним. Ты мне говорил, чтобы я присматривал за ним, ведь он самый близкий для меня человек. И я выполняю твое поручение. Но, — очередная затяжка и сигарета тлеет. Волосы уже порядком намокли от падающих снежинок. — Мне так хочется, чтобы и ты приглядывал за мной. Хотя бы немного, хотя бы чуть-чуть. На пару мгновений ты бы обнял нас, прижал к себе и сказал своим голосом с хрипотцой, как когда-то, что мы все правильно делаем, ведь мы твои любимые дьяволята. Но этого уже никогда не случится. Я знаю, но я бы хотел узнать, видишь ли ты нас оттуда, — он показывает пальцем в небо. — Или ничего там нет. Мне, к сожалению, никто не ответит на этот вопрос, — молчание. Мадара резко наклоняется вперед, сжимая свои зубы, обхватывая себя в замок. 

— Мне вас так не хватает, — рывок и удар приходит по железной поверхности кулаком. — Простите, что практически не приезжаю к вам. Мне. Тяжело. Простите, — он поднимает свои глаза. — Как бы я хотел тогда не пустить тебя, пап, в ту машину. Остановить тебя, схватить твою руку, или преградить тебе дорогу. Но меня не было рядом. Даже тогда я был с Хаширамой, вместо семьи. Разве не ты мне говорил — замечать знаки? Так почему же ты их не заметил, разбившись на той машине? Прости, что не был рядом, прости.

_If I had known_

_Даже тогда я выбрал не того человека._

_Наивно полагаясь на то, что впереди еще у меня много времени. Которого нет._

— Тобирама? — мужчина наконец подходит к сидящему у надгробия человеку прямо на сырой земле, он смотрит в одну точку. — Тобирама? — Мадара тянет свою руку в его сторону, и почти касается его плеча, но останавливается. 

— Знаешь, почему мы сюда приехали? — голос звучит тихо, едва слышно. Снег все так же падает и оседает на макушку пепельных волос. — Я хотел, чтобы ты понял, что это была не твоя обязанность, Мадара. Ты не должен был на себя столько много брать. Не твоя вина, что они лежат под землей, это не твоя, Мадара. Я помню, как в тот вечер ты винил себя, помню, как ударил в стену и смахнул все бутылки со стола, которые разбились вдребезги. И я хочу, чтобы ты понял — ты не виноват ни в чем. Не твоя вина, что люди — идиоты, — голос стал тише, — не твоя вина, что люди твари. Но, — он поворачивает свою голову, встречаясь измученным взглядом из-под промокших от снега ресниц, 

—... твоя вина в том, Мадара, — голос оседает, становится глубоким, словно ты куда-то проваливаешься. — Что за всем этим дерьмом людской натуры и событий, ты так и не замечаешь тех, кому ты действительно дорог, — на губах опять легкая-легкая улыбка. И взгляд постепенно начинает меняться. — Знаешь, когда моя мать умирала на моих руках, я пообещал ей одну вещь. Когда я встречу человека, которого буду любить так же сильно как ее, — он прикрывает свои глаза, и резко открывает их, взгляд становится таким странным. — Я не позволю ему страдать, — стеклянным. — Я не позволю ему умереть. Я не позволю, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. Ты, — он поднимает свою голову и смотрит прямо в глаза Мадаре. Пустым взглядом. 

— Понимаешь, о чем я сейчас тебе говорю? Мадара лишь подходит ближе и Сенджу чувствует, как на его влажные волосы опускается тяжелая рука, которая почему-то почти невесома. Это происходит как хлопок, от которого твое лицо вытягивается от такой неожиданности и глаза расширяются. Сердце начинает стучать еще сильнее в груди и… Уголки глаз Мадары поднимаются, ресницы слегка подрагивают и взгляд становится таким теплым. Он одними губами, почти беззвучно, говорит: 

— Понимаю, — и наконец рука легко соскальзывает с волос, оставляя за собой приятную волну тепла. Рука без перчатки, которой он погладил твою макушку, прямо как мама в детстве. Когда-то. Когда-то давно-давно, и Тобирама разворачивается обратно, неосознанно назад. Его прекрасная мать улыбается ему, а он ей, и слышит едва различимое: «Иди,» — а, может, и не слышит, может, ему просто все это кажется. Посчитав встречу оконченной, поднимается на колени и его взгляд скользит последний раз по надгробию, оставляя такой штиль скорби за собой, растворяемый в туманной дымке повседневных эмоций, которые так привыкли брать верх. 

— До свидания, мама, отец, — он смотрит в лицо красивой женщине и отворачивается. Произносит, произносит почти едва-слышимым шепотом. — До встречи, мама. Мадара идет впереди в сторону машины, будто намереваясь сесть в нее и побыстрее уехать отсюда. Тобирама плетет медленно следом, на часах пять утра. Скоро рассвет. Через два часа. Рассвет, олицетворение нового и прекрасного дня, который сгладит острые углы полуночной беседы и скрасит ее своими яркими лучами. И если сравнивать Мадару, идущего впереди, то он будто олицетворение этой самой ночи, которая подходит постепенно. К своему логическому завершению. 

— Поехали, — окно опускается, впуская в машину морозный воздух. — Покажу твой подарок, — Учиха о чем-то думает, пребывая в какой-то понятной только одному ему прострации и даже не смотрит на Сенджу, будто и вовсе разговаривая сам с собой. — Теперь за рулем буду я, — ему уже намного лучше. Наверное. По крайней мере грудная клетка не ноет больше, отдавая мимолетными, пронизывающими успокаивающими куда-то прямо в область носа, дотягиваясь до глаз невидимой пеленой. Уже гораздо лучше. Как и Тобираме. Взгляд которого скользнул по пачке Мальборо и на пару мгновений на нем и остановился. А что если… 

— Можно? Усмешка. 

— Нужно.

_Иногда действительно нужно._

* * *

_From the beginning_

Глаза уже слипались от переизбытка света, шума и информации вокруг. Обито действительно устал. Он устал и хотел домой. Постепенно, уже под утро, количество гостей уменьшилось, половина уже уехала точно. На полу валялись конфетти различных цветов, такие яркие и блестящие когда-то, когда ими выстреливаешь из очередной новогодней игрушки, и такие тусклые, будто мертвые, лежавшие на грязном, почти сером, липком от разлитого алкоголя, полу. Музыка играла где-то на фоне, заставляя оставшихся людей еще не засыпать на ходу и даже двигаться наподобие танца, будто это им действительно поможет не уснуть. Обито поворачивает свою голову, держа в руке стакан, который уже был грязным от пятен, которые оставались от пальцев заметными отпечатками. Но кто сегодня точно спать не хочет так это… Какаши сидит напротив него и выпивает очередной шот, сначала облизав дольку лимона, а затем слизывая соль с края ладони. И смотрит на мужчину с искренним весельем. Шел тридцать первый шот текилы. Сколько в него влезет еще? _Тварь прожорливая._ Обито хмурится, смотря на своего друга, и не может понять одну вещь. 

— А с хуя ли ты такой довольный? Тебе ахуенно весело, Какаши? — он сверлит взглядом губы Какаши, после чего точку на лбу, будто, воистину, взглядом можно сделать в человеке дыру. Если бы можно было — он был бы только рад. И он видит, как улыбку Какаши выдают глаза, около которых появились едва заметные морщинки, хотя губы так и не дрогнули, и Какаши выпивает еще один шот с самым что ни на есть невозмутимым видом. — Мне вот — нихуя не весело. И этот урод даже не отвечает ему ничего, он искренне, с долей веселья, краем глаза наблюдает за Учихой, и рука опять тянется к лимону. Ему давно не было настолько радостно. Наблюдать за потерянным Обито Учихой. Поэтому — СВОБОДНАЯ КАССА, и Какаши занимает место в самом первом ряду. Садится так, вальяжно, нога на ногу, и наблюдает за шоу. И Обито от такой наглости прорывает. _Не беси меня, тварь_. 

— Да хватит жрать, сука, — удар по рукам прилетает внезапно, и пальцы охватывают запястье. — Я с тобой разговариваю, а не с этим засохшим лимоном, который такой же скривленный, как моя, блядь, жизнь. Не надо делать вид, будто ты меня не слышишь, Какаши. Ты может и тупой, но точно не глухой, хотя… — его губы подрагивают в истеричной усмешке. — То, что ты тупой, уже тоже под вопросом, потому что единственный, кто из нас тупой — так это, походу, я, — его рука резко перемещается на край воротника и так уже смятой рубашки друга, принуждая посмотреть на себя. — Поэтому, будь добр, — он встречается с таким странным взглядом Какаши, будто даже его глаза смотрят на него с издевкой. — Для особо одаренных, объясни мне, что ты здесь устроил?!

_Two lives ago_

Перед глазами Какаши пробегают все последние события этого неординарного, отличного, вечера. Ну, подумаешь, переборщил немного, ну с кем не бывает. Зато лицо Обито того стоило. Оно всегда того стоило. Эмоции. Доводить Обито было как смысл жизни, как религия. Видеть его искренние эмоции каждый раз, упиваясь ими. Это было чем-то сроду воздуха, без которого жить не получалось вообще. И получать этот воздух у Хатаке получалось отлично. Но только у него, потому что позволить кому-то забирать его воздух — он не мог. Это его по праву. Только его. С самого-самого детства. Единственный человек, которого мужчина действительно боялся потерять после смерти родителей, отдавшись мыслями этому человеку полностью, следуя везде словно его тень. И переборов свою искреннюю улыбку, отвечает: — Да ладно тебе, один раз живем. Чего ты как маленький, ей-богу. Весело же было. Обито сжимает свои зубы, до такой степени, что они чуть ли не крошатся, и с злобой смотрит в глаза другу. 

— Ну да, а еще «один раз — не пидорас,» да, Какаши? — край рубашки трещит по швам. Как же ты меня _бесишь._ Ухмылка, которую Какаши уже не сдержал, закусив губу до боли, чтобы не заржать в голос. 

— А ты, я смотрю, шаришь, Оби, — Какаши еще никогда не был в таком хорошем настроении. Он с теплотой смотрит на Учиху, но с сарказмом ничего поделать не может. — Признаюсь, удивлен с того, что ты у нас такой продвинутый. 

— Сейчас, этот стакан, — Учиха подносит свою руку к лицу Хатаке. — Окажется у тебя в жопе. И я тебе наглядно покажу, какой я продвинутый, — он шипит, но его голос дрожит от напряжения. — И будет тебе и «один раз живем», и «один раз — не пидорас», и все на свете.

_I wouldn’t change a thing, so_

Но если Обито думает, что этим как-то смутил Какаши, то как же он ошибается. Сегодня Какаши нажрался текилы. Сегодня Какаши без тормозов, поэтому… Рука непонятно как оказывается на талии Учихи, так незаметно, будто змея, и притягивает к себе ближе. Слишком близко. Мужчина с максимальной иронией смотрит глаза в глаза: 

— Ух, как напугал. А может, я наоборот этого хочу и жду, Обито, — да, сегодня точно без тормозов можно. _А если уж будем жалеть, то это будет завтра_. — А может, и не только стакан. Обито от такого заявления выпал, просто выпал. Его лицо стало еще краснее, чем было. На секунду он даже замялся, потому что как на это реагировать — попросту не знал. Но на смену смущению пришло опять раздражение. 

— Да что с тобой сегодня такое? Ты совсем ебанулся? И убери свою руку, будто я какая-то девица. Или я тебе сейчас заеду, я обещаю тебе. — Ну разве что моя, — но Какаши все еще несло. Руку он так и не отпустил, а бедро сжал еще сильнее. — О, ты сразу от классики до садо-мазо решил, какой ты ненасытный. Мне нравится. Ну давай, ударь меня, — он приближается впритык и говорит прямо в губы. — Или у тебя кишка тонка? 

— Заткнись, Какаши, — Обито уже пожалел, что вообще этот разговор начал. — Просто заткнись. Ты нажрался и несешь хуйню. — Я говорил, что ты очень милый, когда злишься? Оби? — пальцы рук Хатаке перемещаются на макушку его волос, поглаживая. — Красивый такой, когда смущаешься. 

— Блядь, — рывок, и Обито с хлопком отпихивает руку мужчины. — Иди проспись, — теперь он действительно не может унять смущение, которое застыло на лице. И это раздражает его еще больше. Он уже начал отпускать захват рубашки и хотел было встать.

_Не тут-то было._

_Kiss me goodbye_

Какаши цокает языком, оценивает пьяным взором ситуацию, прикидывает приблизительное количество побоев, мата, и после оценки всех за и против, хватает Обито за руку, делает подножку, и тот летит вниз, знатно ударяясь затылком об пол. Какаши с самым невозмутимым видом устраивается сверху, сжимая своими бедрами его. Руку, которую он схватил, припечатал своей к полу, пальцы сквозь пальцы, перекидывая свой вес на нее, чтобы выбраться Учиха не смог. Обито шумно дышит, жмурясь от боли в пульсирующем затылке, и с еще большей злобой смотрит на своего лучшего друга. Еще не ощущает, как бледная рука грубо сжимает в кулаке его галстук, приближая его лицо к себе, пока сам Хатаке наклоняется ниже. Какаши смотрит с каким-то любованием, которое граничит с едва ощутимой злостью и чем-то еще. Чем-то таким, от чего по спине пробегает легкий холодок. Он проводит взглядом от лба до губ, и почему-то улыбается.

 _Сожру, Обито. Сожру_. И он, нарушает все законы личного пространства, смотря лукаво в глаза, выдыхает опять в губы: 

— Или ты хочешь, чтобы грубым был я?

* * *

_And if that’s what you wanted to_ _—_

Они доезжают к шести. Окна большого черного здания офиса, в котором ни из одного окна не горел свет, казались какими-то слишком большими, будто глазницы зверя, который устало наблюдает за каждым твоим шагом. Машина, ради которой они сюда и приехали, стояла прямо около машины Изуны, на парковке. И Тобирама замер, она действительно была — красивой. Такого цвета слоновой кости, который отсвечивал из-за стоящего рядом горящего фонаря. 

— Нравится? — Учиха облокачивается о ледяной капот руками и нежно проводит рукой. — Салон выполнен из светлой, песочного цвета кожи. У вас одинаковые механизмы с моей же, лучшее что я смог найти. — Не хочешь попробовать за руль сесть? Будет ли тебе комфортно? — он плавно отстраняется и отходит к своей машине, которая похожа на светлую, как две капли воды. Он достает очередную сигарету, и в воздухе видно клубы пара и дыма, выдыхаемые изо рта. Выглядит он хоть и лучше, чем пару часов назад, но таким же невыспавшимся и уставшим. Темные круги стали еще заметней, чем были раньше, и даже, наверное, глубже, хотя может так просто кажется из-за падающих теней. Он внимательно смотрит, как Тобирама, будто ребенок, которому подарили долгожданный подарок, радуется. Он с легкой полуулыбкой открывает дверь машины и заводит мотор. Словно наконец на этого ребенка обратил внимание старший брат, его заметили. Он с блеском в глазах проводит пальцами, едва касаясь, по кожаному, упругому рулю и чувствует это запах дорогой кожи. 

— Она прекрасна, — он поворачивает голову в сторону Мадары, который спокойно курит около своей машины, и говорит, таким волнительным голосом, с блеском в глазах, в которых отображается фонарь. — Спасибо.

Мадаре необычно видеть Сенджу таким, это что-то странное для него. Неужели он всегда хотел именно этого? Чтобы на него обратили внимание? Он так же, как и Мадара, хотел быть нужным, не понимая — что нужен уже. И даже взрослые люди будут радоваться подарку, как дети малые. Если подарок действительно сделан от чистого сердца.

Какая, мать его, _ирония._

Дожили до того, что только с помощью вспомогательных средств — мы можем донести до человека о своих чувствах к нему, ибо иначе, не имея этих средств, мы даже лишнего слова сказать не можем, думая, что это будет совершенно не к месту. А что тогда к месту? Мадара наконец докуривает сигарету и не может больше справиться с каким-то волнением внутри, которое появилось ровно после того момента, как они выехали из кладбища. Возможно, на него повлияла так сама обстановка и гротескные воспоминания, а возможно, и слова самого Сенджу. И он задумался над ними, может, действительно не стоит рубить с плеча. Возможно, надо поговорить и все обсудить? Пока еще они с Хаширамой оба живы, пока их тела не сжирают черви, как сжирают их родителей. Слова, сказанные на эмоциях, порой самые искренние, но это не значит, что от них будет какой-то толк. Это не значит, что они принесут какую-то пользу или поменяют ситуацию, но искренним нужно быть всегда.

**Поэтому** … 

— Тобирама, — мужчина прочищает горло от скопившегося никотина в слюне, выплевывая субстанцию на землю. Сенджу поворачивает голову и выходит из машины. 

— Да?

_Sail to the dusk_

— Я думал о твоих словах все это время и решил, — Мадара хмурится и поднимает свою голову в сторону темного окна в его офисе и после переводит свой взгляд на здание напротив, которое принадлежит Хашираме. — Скорее всего, я погорячился и мне действительно нужно поговорить с твоим братом в более спокойной обстановке. Может, я правда все не так понял и…

Тобирама не слышит, что Мадара говорит дальше, до его сознания только доходят слова: «Я сейчас поеду найду его».

— Что ты сейчас сказал? — он находится будто за шумным водопадом. Его словно облили водой. Взяли и выкинули на обочину, да что угодно. — Что за… — он, сам того не понимая, резко хватает запястье Мадары и смотрит все так же отстраненно с улыбкой на губах. Может, это ему сейчас послышалось? — Бред ты несешь. Мужчина смотрит на него удивленно. 

— Бред? 

— ЧТО ЗА БРЕД ТЫ НЕСЕШЬ, МАДАРА? — Сенджу начинает кричать, резко, внезапно, Мадара даже вздрагивает от неожиданного смены настроения. — Тебе изменили, растоптали, выставили, как последнего идиота, на этой презентации, да она даже с братом год развлекалась, пока ты упивался. Она даже легла под него. И ОН не отказал ей. ТЫ ЖЕ САМ ЛИЧНО ВИДЕЛ, МАДАРА! ТЫ ЧТО, ЗАБЫЛ О СВОЕМ ДНЕ РОЖДЕНИИ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ? — он хватает второй рукой плечо Мадары и начинает трясти. — Да что с тобой такое? ЧТО С ТОБОЙ НЕ ТАК? Когда? Мадара? КОГДА ЖЕ ТЫ ОТКРОЕШЬ СВОИ ГЛАЗА? _И увидишь_. Зачем ты портишь все? — он смотрит в изумленные глаза, зрачки дергаются. — Скажи мне, тебе нравится страдать или _чтобы страдали другие_? Я не понимаю! 

— Тоби, отпусти меня, — говорит Учиха и старается изо всех сил выпустить руку с захвата, но захват действительно болезненный. — Мне приятна твоя забота. Но я должен разобраться сам во всем, я должен попробовать. Может еще не все…

_There’s nothing more we can do_

— НЕТ! — его тянут на себя. _Ты никуда от меня не уйдешь, опять. Ты меня не бросишь, ты же сказал, что понимаешь меня. Ты обещал._ — Ты ему не нужен, он не любит тебя. _Ты нужен мне._

— Да зачем тебе все это? — Мадара начинает раздражаться и резко выдергивает руки из тех, которые к нему так тянутся. — Ты должен так беспокоиться об Изуне, — его взгляд горит от переполняющей злобы непонятно из-за чего. — Не обо мне. Что с тобой такое? Он же твой брат.

_We waited so long_

— Потому что я…

_Люблю тебя, идиот. Потому что ты мне нужен. Потому что я не могу без тебя. Не получается._

_And tried to figure it out_

— Все знаю. **Извини**. Я знал про Мито, и не сказал. Он изменял тебе еще год назад. При мне, — голос Тобирамы становится стеклянным. — _И ты никуда не пойдешь._ Ты ему не нужен. Ты вызываешь у меня сейчас отвращение своей слабостью, Мадара, — он начинает смеяться и вытирать слезы от искреннего веселья. После чего опять смотрит на него с таким отвращением. С такой злостью. — Ты бежишь как собака к хозяину, который тебя выкинул на улицу, поджав хвост, — его уголки губ дергаются и поднимаются вверх. — Как последнее убожество. Какой с тебя пример для подражания. А? Что бы Изуна на это сказал? Ты думаешь, он был бы рад? Да ни черта подобного! — голос становится громче. — Подумай о своем брате.

_Да, вот так, по больному. Ты не бросишь меня еще раз. Ты не разочаруешь Изуну. Меня не разочаруешь._

_Не будет же все зря. Не зря же он тогда взял в руки этот чертов телефон. Никто не заставлял Хашираму сделать так, как он поступил. Нужен был лишь повод._

— Тобирама, — мужчина разворачивается, смотря с агрессией. — Не указывай, что мне делать. И следи за своим языком, — он поворачивается назад и кидает напоследок. — А насчет Изуны, он всегда будет на моей стороне. Всегда, даже если меня не станет, — он разворачивается и подходит к машине, открывает дверь и садится, больше не говоря ни слова. Заводит мотор и Тобирама видит, как на навигаторе высвечивается знакомый маршрут. Он сжимает свои кулаки. Зрачки сужаются и он произносит вслед удаляющейся машине.

— Я так не думаю, — после чего садится в свою, вжимает педаль газа и… — Ты не доедешь. Ты выслушаешь меня. Ты обещал.

_Don’t underestimate my love_

Сейчас можно уже нарушать все правила, больше нет причин сдерживаться, ведь он знает, что если он не остановит этого проклятого Учиху, то второго шанса точно уже не будет. Тобирама, сам того не понимая, натолкнул своими мыслями Мадару на то, на что совершенно не рассчитывал, то, что совершенно не имел в виду. Блядские намеки вечно воспринимаются не так, как хотелось бы. Ну ничего. Тобирама шумно выдыхает и его лицо наконец приобретает свое истинное выражение лица. Взгляд сосредоточен. Быстрое движение вверх на переключение скорости и газ.

Хочешь погонять?

Ну давай, _погоняем._

Мадара выехал на трассу, когда ему уже в пятый раз звонил телефон, и конечно же это был Тобирама, на что Мадара попросту поставил телефон на беззвучный режим. Скоро проснется Изуна, тогда он и включит телефон. Он был благодарен Сенджу младшему за такую заботу, но что-то ему в ней не нравилось. Слишком давит. Он и сам в состоянии разобраться со всем, вот только Хаширама трубку не брал. Последний раз набрав нужный ему номер и услышав короткие гудки, он выдохнул и сжал руль крепче. Ничего, поговорят дома. Тобирама отставал от него на пару кило, но горящие фары сзади он все-таки уже видел. Из-за того, что именно их трасса покрылась льдом от перепада температуры за ночь, все это действительно затрудняло движение. На часах было пол седьмого, до их дома, в котором Мадара уже не появлялся пару дней, оставалось каких-то полчаса. И он видит протянутую руку. На обочине стоит парень лет двадцати-двадцати пяти, бледный, худой и с усталостью в глазах. Они даже чем-то похожи, нет, не внешне, а чем-то глубже. Мадара медленно подъезжает к обочине и опускает окно.

— Вам куда? 

— Прямо и налево по прямой к поселку, — юноша говорит спокойно, как-то бесцветно. — Сможете подбросить? — его губы проколоты пирсингом, как бровь и нос. Одет он тоже немного вызывающе, оголенный живот виден сквозь меховую накидку, на ногах обтягивающие кожаные штаны и армейские ботинки. Парень слишком хрупкий и смазливый. Шлюха, что ли? 

— Садитесь, — Мадара кивает на соседнее сидение. И ловит взгляд смятения. — Не переживайте, я не собираюсь вас убивать или насиловать. Сам домой еду, — на что юноша усмехается и отворяет дверь. Говорит с долей иронии. 

— Насилие — это последнее, что может меня испугать. Меня Сай зовут. А Вас? — он подпирает рукой щеку, на пальцах которой надеты кольца и тянется за сигаретой. — Можно я покурю через окно? 

— Да, — Мадара смотрит в боковое зеркало и нервно усмехается. Сенджу близко. — Конечно, — телефон опять начинает вибрировать, Тобирама действительно не в настроении. После чего переводит взгляд на отстраненно курящего юношу. — Мое имя Мадара, — он это говорит без каких-либо эмоций. — Что ты забыл тут в столь раннее время один? Не боишься в таком виде разгуливать по трассе? Еще подберут какие-нибудь наркоманы или насильники и увезут хрен пойми куда, — да, наркоманы, очень смешно. Сказал Мадара, который сам за эту ночь недалеко от них ушел. Сай отвечает не сразу. Он краем глазом улавливает, как мимо них проносится красивая машина, замечает, как от этого хмурится его спутник. Тобирама сегодня в ударе. И видит, как звонит опять телефон сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. 

— Знаете, иногда то, что вы описываете, не самое страшное, что может случиться, — он докуривает и выкидывает бычок в окно. — Иногда, настоящие чудовища намного ближе, чем вы можете себе предположить. И, знаете, уж лучше сесть в такую машину, заранее зная, что с тобой может случиться, ты будешь к этому готов. Чем сесть в другую, и не знать ни черта. Просто некоторые вещи начинаешь видеть, да и… — он опять переводит взгляд в окно. — Некоторые вещи появляются именно тогда, когда ты больше всего их ждешь. Возьмите телефон, вам звонят. Мадара молчит и переключает скорость. 

— Возьмите, иногда бывает так, что следующего раза может больше не быть, — Мадара удивленно поворачивает голову к собеседнику и оценивающе проводит по его лицу взглядом. Интересный молодой человек. 

— И что же ты видишь? — он хмуро берет телефон в руки и наконец нажимает кнопку приема вызова. Слышит неразборчивый крик и просьбу остановиться. 

— То, что вы покойник, — спокойно отвечает Сай, так странно улыбаясь, будто она заученная и попросту должна быть. Такая мертвая улыбка, картонная, неестественная. Спина Учихи напрягается и он видит, как постепенно яркие фары впереди дороги начинают слепить ему глаза. — Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— У вас внутри пусто, так же, как и у меня, — тихо отвечает юноша и сам прикрывает глаза пальцами от беспощадного света. Мадара резко хватает телефон и трубку снимают сразу. 

— Тобирама, — он еле сдерживается, чтоб не закричать. — Уйди! — он смотрит на вдалеке стоящего мужчину и машину поперёк дороги, стоящую за ним.

 _Till I continue the fight_

— Нет, — отвечают ему в трубке уверенно, — Останови машину и мы с тобой спокойно поговорим, — и для пущей уверенности он еще расправляет свои руки вширь, говоря через гарнитуру. 

— ТОБИРАМА! — Мадару начинает бесить вся эта ситуация и он понимает, что ему действительно или придется давить Сенджу, или остановить машину. Хотя иногда задавить очень хочется. — СВАЛИ С ДОРОГИ, Я ТЕБЕ ГОВОРЮ! — он кричит в динамик. Машина слишком быстро едет и Мадара резко бьет ногой по тормозам. _J_

 _ust stay, hold on_

— НЕТ! — кричат ему в ответ. — ОСТАНОВИ, БЛЯДЬ, МАШИНУ! ТЫ НЕ ОДИН ЕДЕШЬ! — мужчина делает два шага вперед и видит, как машина несется на него. Он остановится, он точно знает. 

— МАДАРА! — кричит мужчина и не слышит, как орут на него в машине. 

— ТОБИРАМА! — он выжимает тормоз, выплевывая слова, и машину заносит вбок, резко крутануло в левую сторону и мужчина понимает, что она не тормозит. Машина сбрасывала темп как только могла, но она не тормозит. Секундный ужас, будто волна накрывает его с головой, он переводит взгляд на сидящего рядом юношу, который спокойно и отрешенно смотрит на него, и будто в замедленной съемке бросает взгляд на Тобираму вдалеке.

_Don’t lose yourself to the crowd_

Он не успеет. Он выворачивает руль. У Изуны должен остаться хоть кто-то. Если он сейчас не сделает этого, Изуна останется один. Тобираме некуда бежать.

 _You are confusing me_

— Останови ма… — встревоженный голос слышится из динамика и сейчас ему уже не до крика. Глаза расширяются в ужасе, от того, как он видит, что машину ведет боком по тонкому льду. Со всей оставшейся скоростью. 

— Я не могу, она не… — вода от расколовшегося льда, проскальзывает под шины, застревает там, создавая помеху. Мадара от резкого удара головой об стекло теряет управление и поворачивает голову к пассажиру, в последний момент видит, как Изуна улыбается ему, сидя рядом. — _Изуна?_

_So hard to let you leave tonight_

Изуна за тысячи километров вскидывает голову, проснувшись от сильного сердцебиения в груди. Оно так бешено колотится, будто он умирает. Тяжело дышать и горло сдавливает что-то тяжелое, словно на него упала какая-то глыба и он не может подняться. Дыхание полностью сбивается и от удушья катятся слезы. Он видит себя над собой, и глаза в ужасе расширяются. Он даже рукой пошевелить не может. Ужасный шум в ушах, будто он в какой-то машине.

_Сонный паралич._

_Раз удар._

Машина переворачивается на бок, прямо пассажирскими сидениями вниз. Стекло трескается. _Он сжимает мокрую известь, которая беспощадно, будто тараканы заползает своими ножками под ногти, оставляя сплошную черноту за собой. Он сидит напротив свежей земли, дует холодный ветер, который случайно проникает под его легкую, голубого цвета майку. Мурашки пробегают по бледной, почти выцветшей коже. Волосы прилипли ко лбу, капли пота стекают по нему от сильного волнения. Хочется кричать, хочется только что накрывшей гроб его матери и клянётся:_

_— Я никому никогда больше не позволю умереть так рано, Мама. Я обещаю тебе, я клянусь тебе. Никто не умрет больше по моей вине, — руки сжимают землю до такой степени, что если была бы возможность, она бы хрустела от напора. — Я клянусь. Больше никто не будет страдать, никому больше не будет больно. Я не позволю._

_Если бы я только мог._

— Ма… — едва слышимый звук слетает с губ, так и оставаясь неозвученным. Голова медленно поворачивается в сторону машины. Два удар - после очередного переворота. Машина делает еще один переворот и слышится сильный удар о землю. Стекла начинают постепенно трескаться, рассыпаясь на осколки. Вмятина. Дверь вогнулась вовнутрь рядом с сидением водителя. Слышен чей-то крик. 

— Да… — все замерло. — Тобирама разворачивает голову в сторону проносящийся рядом машины. Это нереально. Нет-нет-нет. Нееееет. _Три удар._ Стекла рассыпаются. Салон изнутри окрашивается красными пятнами. Звук металла, который с шумом скользит по льду. Крик заглушается. 

— Ра… — одними губами произносит Сенджу. Полностью разворачиваясь назад и видя то, что осталось от машины. _Четыре. Тишина_. Машина останавливается. Изуна с улыбкой сидит и гладит Мадару по щеке. Мадара просто уснул. 7:01. Наконец-то рассвет. 

— МАДАРА!!!!!

_We waited so long And tried to figure it out Don’t underestimate my love Till I continue the fight Just stay, hold on Don’t lose yourself to the crowd You are confusing me, **So hard to let you leave tonight**_


	4. The Night King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets have some fun :D uhuuu

Ramin Djawadi — The Night King (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1frgt0D_f4)

Солнце светит ярко, даже ярче чем нужно, хотя на улице февраль. Вокруг столько людей, столько лиц, столько жизней, которые собрались в одном месте в этот день. Никто не смотрит в твои глаза. Никто, ни одна живая душа, если в этом месте хоть одна живая — еще осталась. От лучей солнца становится жарко до такой степени, посему ты ощущаешь холод в области ног и грудной клетки, когда вдыхаешь морозный, влажный воздух. Противное ощущение. Голос звучит где-то вдалеке.

— **Мы**

* * *

Тобирама медленно разворачивает свою голову в сторону проносящейся мимо машины и ощущает, как его сердце стучит дважды в секунду. Такое странное состояние, словно внутри два сердца стучат одновременно, и одному из них — там точно не место. Машина с ужасным, оглушающим скрежетом скользит по дороге прямо вперед на большой скорости, краска уже давно вся слезла, металл распадается на части. Аритмия.

* * *

— **собрались**

* * *

Машина останавливается примерно через метров триста от альбиноса, тело и разум которого не до конца понимают, что сейчас случилось. Он заторможенно моргает и разворачивается полностью, чтобы посмотреть на машину, а точнее на то, что от нее осталось. Он не чувствует ног, не чувствует рук, не чувствует, как моргают веки, а пышные ресницы прикрывают глаза, он просто поворачивается окончательно и его зрачки расширяются. Сердце болит, мама, Оно сейчас остановится или разорвется на части, и я наконец-то тебя обниму? Твой силуэт вдали, такой легкий и нежный, наконец сделает мне свой первый шаг навстречу и мы с тобой встретимся? Не будет более боли, не будет. Оно настолько сильно стучит, отчего резкая и давящая боль пульсацией разносится по позвоночнику. От машины идет пар и дым, что-то загорелось? 

* * *

— **здесь**

* * *

И наконец он срывается с места, его пальцы сами резко сжимают телефон в руке и, сам того не понимая, он нажимает 911, слышатся гудки, пока зрачок увеличивается будто под воздействием кокаина, и наконец-то он слышит: 

— Служба экстренной помощи. Чем я могу вам помочь? — Горло не смачивается слюной, потому что внутри все пересохло, словно ты и вовсе не пил пару часов назад такое количество жидкости. Мандраж. Слышится кряхтение, с болью и кровью, будто ты новорожденный ребенок, который только что появился на свет, и любое попадание воздуха в легкие вызывает у тебя незнакомые ощущения. Эти чувства отдают раздирающей болью по голосовым связкам и голос становится тонким и сиплым, словно это не твой голос вообще. 

— Трасса А1, область P55 на юго-запад, координаты 11276 Аведов, — голос звучит чуждо, как озвучка карт в навигаторе их новой машины. — Срочно, здесь авария, два человека разбились, возможно насмерть. Их можно еще спасти. Наверное. — Дальше Тобирама уже не слышал ответа, он лишь молча в конце произнес «спасибо», и нажал кнопку отбоя. 

* * *

— сегодня 

* * *

И ступни ног отрываются от земли сами, телефон сжимается в руке, до побеления костяшек, но мужчина не чувствует ничего. Он только слышит, как сердце внутри колотится, и начинает бежать в сторону дымящейся машины, которая наконец-то остановилась, будто дикое животное, которое догнало свою жертву. Черный ягуар вцепился косуле в самую глотку своими клыками и наконец празднует свою трапезу, разрывая ее на части, ровным счетом как и душу Сенджу. Он бежит, он старается бежать быстрее чем может, но он не может выжать из себя еще больше сил, чтобы ускориться. Его лицо красное, как и глаза, руки даже во время бега дрожат, и от алкогольного опьянения не осталось и следа. Адреналин. Телефон начинает звенеть и он даже не смотрит на имя входящего абонента, который мигает на экране. Все потом, не сейчас, нельзя отвлекаться, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя. Если он не успеет — он не знает, что будет делать. Вскоре он останавливается, не добежавши до машины, и понимает, что забыл аптечку, глупо предполагать, что данный чемоданчик сейчас поможет хоть чем-то, но он разворачивается обратно и бежит к своей машине. Идиот, идиот, какой с него врач, если он элементарно в период полной прострации забывает взять вспомогательные средства помощи. Его глаза начинает щипать, он резко моргает и ноги несут его в сторону машины. Новой машины, последнему подарку Мадары Учихи. Она должна быть там, аптечка должна быть там, она не может не быть там. 

* * *

— **в этот пасмурный, дождливый день,**

* * *

Он добегает до багажника и трясущими руками открывает дверь. Где? Где она? ДА ГДЕ ЖЕ ОНА, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ? ГДЕ? Руки трясутся так, будто ты заядлый наркоман, ждущий свою дозу героина, чтобы отправиться в очередной полет в иной мир, в котором нет ни боли, ни скорби, ни печали. Сердце никак не хочет униматься внутри, никак. 

— Вот она, мой мальчик. Посмотри, — он медленно, а может, ему просто кажется, что медленно, поворачивает голову в сторону и видит свою мать, которая стоит босиком около него и своим тонким, бледным пальцем указывает в самый угол багажника. Она попросту упала и закатилась в сторону. Мама стоит и спокойно улыбается ему, кладет свою руку на его плечо и Тобирама ощущает странный прилив спокойствия. 

— Поспеши, сынок. Мадара все еще живой.

Тобирама не может ответить ничего, он даже не вникает в то, что видит сейчас не что иное как призрака рядом, его не смущает этот факт, он лишь выдавливает из себя беззвучное «спасибо,» и хватает аптечку. 

— Я буду рядом с тобой, мой милый зайчик. Все в порядке, я с тобой. Ты обещал же, что никто не умрет больше, я верю в тебя, сыночек. Ты же всегда выполняешь свои обещания? Тобирама чувствует, как его обливают с ног до головы ледяной водой, и он, не закрывая багажник, несется к дымящейся машине. Он успеет, он не может не успеть. Пару раз он спотыкается и почти падает вниз, но его за плечи хватает будто невидимая рука и баланс резко возвращается в норму.

* * *

— чтобы 

* * *

Боковая часть машины дымится и только сейчас, почти до нее добежав, можно беглым взглядом по ней понять, что выжить после такой аварии — сродни чуду. От машины осталась полностью скомканная правая часть, выбитые лобовые стекла, лежащие внутри, а весь салон стал таким темным, будто беспощадный Король Ночи наконец соизволил явиться к ним.

Тобирама видит какого-то странного человека, который стоит около машины, он смотрит на нее и что-то отмечает у себя на руке. Кто это? Мужчина одет так необычно, в какую-то длинную вуаль, которая накрывает его плечи, в руках у него книга и перо, в которую он делает записи. Его мать спокойно идет вслед за ним и человек смотрит на нее, кивнув, а она ему — будто они уже знакомы. Тобирама всегда скептически относился к Скандинавским Богам — но почему-то сейчас был готов в них поверить. В периоды агонии начинаешь верить во что угодно. 

— Сай Иноджин, — он слышит слова будто извне, но понимает, что голос звучит в его голове. — Приблизительное время смерти 23 февраля. 23 февраля наступит через два дня. Позвоночник сломан. 

* * *

— **почтить память,**

* * *

Тобирама наконец-то добегает до машины, больно падает на колени и, кажется, разбивает их, пытается своими трясущими руками снять дверь с петель, которую попросту заклинило. И он видит, он видит этот кошмар. Его прекрасная мать присаживается на корточки и улыбается ему, гладит его по покрасневшей щеке. Она будто понимает его и поддерживает в этот момент. Секунда на размышление и он просовывает свои руки в разбитое окно, осколки которого разрезают его руку, но он, сжав челюсти крепче, пытается дотянуться до блокировки двери. Еще немного. 

Мужчина обходит машину и почему-то усмехается, он скидывает свою черную вуаль и наклоняет голову набок, оценивающе проводя взглядом по второму мужчине в машине. Лицо Мадары изуродовано от стекла, осколки которых до сих пор впиваются в его кожу. Одна рука вывернута, но все еще держит руль машины. Черепная часть полностью разбита, и волосы пропитываются этим специфическим запахом. Они слиплись и запутались. Нога полностью зажата машиной, бок которой всмятку. Мадара держал управление до конца. Его лицо повернуто в сторону пассажира рядом, будто он в последний раз хотел на него посмотреть. 

— Мадара Учиха, — незнакомец перелистывает свою книгу намного дальше и хмурится, после чего оценивающе проводит взглядом по Тобираме, который пытается сломать дверь. — Как символично, точь-в-точь как Таджима Учиха пару лет назад. Только… — взгляд скользит по альбиносу, который даже не смотрит на него, он пытается и пытается снять дверь, разблокировать ее, достать мужчину. — Только у твоего отца не было рядом того, кто бы так отчаянно пытался вытащить его из моих лап. — И на его губах медленно появляется улыбка, он закрывает книгу и становится наблюдателем. — Что ж, твое стремление жить и его стремление помочь настолько похвально — что я понаблюдаю за вами обоими. Если ты, человек, действительно сможешь выжить — ты должен быть благодарен этому юноше. 

Тобирама неистово кричит: 

— Ну давай, — руки все еще дрожат, мать все так же гладит его, почти невесомо. — Ну же! Ну пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! 

* * *

_Мадара открывает свои глаза и видит красивое, летнее поле, такой летний, теплый вечер._

_Дует приятный холодок, и он смотрит вдаль. Вокруг столько красивых, фиалкового цвета, полевых цветов, птицы поют где-то со стороны леса около их маленького дома и небо абсолютно чистое и ясное. Не жарко и не холодно, в самый раз. Он стоит, почему-то будучи мальчиком, посредине поляны и медленно поворачивает голову назад, видя, как к их дому надвигаются серые тучи, они будто появились из ниоткуда. Он проводит рукой по своим коротко стриженным волосам, которые так в детстве торчали во все в стороны, и поворачивает голову обратно в сторону домика. Голова медленно опускается вниз и он смотрит на свои ладошки, они почему-то все разрезаны. Неужели он опять порезался об колосья?_

_— Мадара! — он вдруг слышит знакомый, женский голос вдалеке. — Сыночек, иди к нам! Папа тебя ждет дома уже! Он пришел с работы пораньше! — Он моргает пару раз и его губы расплываются в улыбке, такой счастливой и невесомой._

_— Мама, — и его рука медленно поднимается вверх, маша ей. — МАМА! Я сейчас приду, — он делает свой первый шаг в сторону дома и начинает бежать по очень мягкому и домашнему полю._

* * *

— чтобы вспомнить 

* * *

Что-то щелкает и наконец Тобирама понимает, дверь разблокировалась. Он резко вздрагивает от неожиданности и, не подумав, вырывает свои руки с разбитого окна, из-за чего разрезает свою кожу еще сильнее, кровь хлещет. Плевать. Он открыл эту чертову дверь. Со скрипом откидывает дверь назад, и она с грохотом слетает с петель. Мадара лежит к нему затылком и Тобирама пытается понять, что сделать дальше, что? Хотя бы шейные позвонки вроде не сломаны — это действительно чудо. 

* * *

— Дай помогу, — его мама кладет свою руку на его и он моргает, разворачивается, смотря на нее. 

— Ты же… — голос опять пропадает и наконец он срывается. Срывается в тихую истерику, слезы начинают катиться по щекам и горло сжимает спазмом. Дым разъедает глаза. 

— Умерла? — Ее лицо отражает все такой же покой, но она лишь нежно улыбается.

— Сыночек, я хоть и умерла, но твой друг все еще жив. Ты должен спасти его, ты не должен дать ему умереть. И если у нас с тобой получится, зайчик, то запомни одну вещь, — она усмехается и переводит взгляд на мужчину рядом, который остался молчаливым наблюдателем. — Это будет ваше новое начало, — она проводит рукой по его волосам, заправляя мокрые пряди за ухо, которые пропитались от пота. — Потому что от смерти мало кому удается уйти. Если… — ее пальцы переходят на подбородок и вскоре скользят по его груди, к области сердца.

— Если у тебя получится, начните заново. **Никогда не отпускай его, он твоя судьба, и ты — его, вы связаны.** Никогда не переставай бороться за того, кого ты любишь, сыночек. Как бы я хотела быть рядом и видеть, как ты будешь счастлив, но, — ее глаза становятся грустны, — находиться сейчас рядом с тобой — это единственное, что я могу. 

— Спасибо, — слюна наконец-то смачивает ротовую полость. — Мама. — Тобирама аккуратно обхватывает руками шею и поясницу Мадары и медленно начинает тянуть. Слава богу Мадара не чувствует сейчас ничего, потому что от болевого шока, когда твои ноги, зажатые грудой металла — действительно можно умереть. Сначала Мадара, этот странный мальчишка рядом — не его забота. Он потом...

* * *

_Мадара бежит по полю и почему-то дом становится все дальше и дальше от него, будто он бежит на месте, но темные тучи. Они нагоняют стремительно. Птицы почему-то резко начинают кричать и толпой взлетают в небо. К дождю?_

_— Сыночек?! — голос звучит все так же ласково. — Ну где ты там? — Мадара останавливается, запыхавшись, он держится о свои колени ладонями, немного приседает и громко дышит. Так странно, у него никогда не было проблем с бегом, но почему так сильно болят руки? Он опять смотрит на свои ладони и разрезы становятся еще больше и глубже, будто появляются сами._

_— Я сейчас! — он кричит маме и поднимает голову. Его кулон болтается на груди, неприятно отдавая холодом по коже. — Интересно, а Изуна уже пришел со школы?_ — все счастливые 

* * *

Тобирама задевает рукой кулон Мадары, который, запутавшись, сжимает его шею, и пытается снять. Не получается, цепочка, будто петля, перекрывает кислород. И Тобирама сжав ее пальцами, срывает с шеи вместе с кулоном. Теперь она в его руке, Мадаре будет проще дышать, он же еще дышит? 

* * *

_— Ай, — мальчик шипит от резкой боли и видит, как его кулон с шеи падает вниз куда-то в высокую траву. Будто кто-то его сорвал с него. Он в панике понимает, что потерял ценную вещь и падает на колени, начиная судорожно ковыряться в траве, пытаясь найти его. Он не может его потерять, этот кулон, ему и Изуне, подарил их Папа на их первый день рождения. Он хаотично перебирает колосья, но кулон будто пропал, трава неприятно режет руки еще сильнее — не щадит. Тучи все ближе и ближе, на лоб капает первая теплая капля. — Сыночек! Ну где ты там? — голос становится еще более тихим, почти безликим._

_— Я иду! Мам! Я кулон свой потерял просто! Я сейчас найду и приду! — Мадара виновато улыбается и машет одной рукой, которая почему-то настолько сильно болит, будто он ее вывихнул. Когда успел?_

* * *

Тобирама бросает подвеску в свой карман и, матерясь, вытаскивает Мадару из машины на половину. Дождь? Давно начал идти дождь? Он даже и не заметил, но капли усиливаются и начинают стучать по крыше машины, и дым медленно растворяется. Его мать стоит рядом и поворачивает голову в сторону второго мужчины. Он лишь хмурится и поднимает голову в сторону пасмурного неба. Дождь в феврале, когда вчера был еще снегопад. Интересно. Он прикрывает свои глаза и на губах появляется легкая улыбка. Человеческие судьбы — очень увлекательные песчинки. 

* * *

— **и радужные моменты.**

* * *

_— Сыночек! Твой кулон здесь! Вот он! — его мама показывает ему вдалеке цепочку в руках и присаживается на скамейку у крыльца. — Иди же сюда! Я так по тебе соскучилась, сыночек. — Мадара, наконец оставив свои поиски, поднимается и делает еще два шага, он бежит в сторону своей мамы. Он уже видит, как Таджима выходит на крыльцо со стаканом холодной настойки и отпивает глоток, нежно кладя свою ладонь на плечо жены и улыбаясь ему. Дождь усиливается._

* * *

Тобирама наконец вытаскивает Мадару из машины, глотая слезы, которые душат его, и первым делом пытается нащупать пульс. Его прекрасное и спокойное лицо изуродовано глубокими порезами, от которых становится сложно определить: он ли это вообще. Рука, правая рука, левая нога, если он выживет Тобирама не знает, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы он пошел на поправку. Копчик возможно разбит, если это так — минимум, что их ждет — Мадара окажется инвалидом. Человек, любящий гонки и адреналин всю свою жизнь — возможно никогда не встанет на ноги. Единственное, что радует, шейный отдел — не поврежден. Это чудо. Пальцы пытаются прочувствовать пульс, но его нет. 

— Нет. — Тобирама хлопает глазами, выдавливая из себя то ли скулеж, то ли звук. — Неееет. 

* * *

— **И в горечь,** __

* * *

_Мадара останавливается около порога от сильной отдышки и боли внутри. Так странно, он ведь такой маленький еще — а уже так сильно болит сердце. Из-за чего? У него ноют запястья, будто его кто-то сжимает пальцами и он судорожно трясет рукой, чтобы убрать эти странные-странные ощущения с кожи. Будто его кто-то держит за руку, но Мадара разворачивается на всякий случай назад и не видит никого. Только тучи в небе, из которых падают капли воды. Он хмурится и наконец заходит на крыльцо. Родители улыбаются ему и мама тянет свою руку к нему._

_— Подойди сюда, сыночек, я обниму тебя. Мы так давно не виделись._

* * *

_— Нет, — нарастающей волной начинается истерика, сердце опять бешено стучит внутри._

_Пульса нет._

_— Нет нет нет. — Лицо Мадары даже сквозь неимоверное количество ссадин и порезов белое как полотно. Его глаза, заплывшие от гематом. — Нет, — его губы расплываются в улыбке, сначала блеклой. После улыбка становится шире._

_— Нееет, — он резко наклоняется ближе и разрывает на Учихе рубашку в клочья, тело все в порезах, в синяках. Его трясет. — ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ МЕНЯ БРОСИТЬ! — он сжимает рубашку своими пальцами. — ДА ГДЕ эта чертова СКОРАЯ??? — он наклоняется ухом к его губам — ничего. После осторожно к груди, чтобы не надавить — он не понимает, дышит или нет. Но слышит лишь тишину. Сердце не бьется. — Нет нет нет нет нет, — он закусывает губу до крови и не может сдержать слезы, из-за которых практически не видит уже ничего, он не может сдержать смех. — Хааааа-хаааа. Нет, — он резко отстраняется и подминает под себя колени. — Нееет. Ты не можешь умереть. Ты не можешь меня оставить одного. —_

_Телефон опять начинает звенеть и он переводит взгляд на имя на экране — Изуна. До этого звонил Хаширама. Неужели они знают? Он поворачивает голову, может они где-то рядом? А может они следят за ним? Да нет. Это бред. Тобирама, соберись. И он не поднимает трубку._

_— Сыночек, сделай что-нибудь, — Мама напоминает о себе и берет в свою руку ладонь Учихи. — Он умирает, зайчик. Таджима за ним пришел._

_— Ха, — он пытается закусить губу, но смех рвется наружу. — Хаааа, — он резко встает и несется в другую сторону машины._

* * *

_— Скажи, Тоби, — маленький мальчик качает ножками, сидя на голубом мосту, и кидает небольшой камушек в воду реки, которая своим плавным потоком несет его по течению._

_— Если бы два твоих любимых человека тонули, но у тебя была бы возможность кинуть спасательный круг только одному человеку, кого бы ты выбрал? — угольные глаза встречаются с красными и на губах играет виноватая улыбка._

* * *

Может мне надо вытащить и его? Ты этого хочешь, Мадара? Ты этого хочешь? — его трясет и адреналин кипит в крови, он влазит в машину и пытается вытащить второе тело, Сай не дышит. Слезы катятся по подбородку и он глотает их. Почему скорая не едет? Он разбивает окно и ногами выламывает дверь. Но вытащить тело не получается, ноги раздавило. На пару секунд он застывает в машине, обнимает себя руками и начинает рыдать взахлеб.

_— Скажи, если бы тебе нужно было убить человека, который в тебя верит и надеется на тебя, что бы ты сделал? — голос звучал будто за стеной воды._

_— Я бы умер сам._

**— Кто-нибудь, я прошу вас. Помогите.**

* * *

**— и в радость,** __

* * *

_Объятия матери такие холодные и теплые одновременно? Мадара смущается и немного отстраняется от нее, пока чувствует, как Таджима обнимает их обоих. Так хорошо. И не важно, что за окном дождь, он дома. Он наконец-то дома._

_Только не хватает._

_— Мам. А где Изуна?_

* * *

Тобирама, спотыкаясь, вылазит обратно. Он падает на руки, его бьет мандраж. Этот незнакомец стоит около машины и лишь пристально наблюдает за ним. И Тобирама поднимает свою голову. 

— ЧТО ТЫ СТОИШЬ? — слезы не дают даже нормально орать. — ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ПОМОГАЕШЬ? Он умирает! — он сжимает рукой свою кофту и ползет к Мадаре. Не дышит. Сколько времени он уже не дышит? — Я умоляю тебя! Помоги мне! 

Но собеседник молчит. Тобирама вытирает рукавом слезы, пытаясь сфокусироваться, и его мама наконец берет его руки и кладет на грудь Мадары. 

— Давай, — она кивает и улыбается. — Я помогу. Нажимай. — Точно. Массаж сердца. Скрестить руки на груди и нажать. Господи, о чем он думал. 

— Давай, — он переносит вес своего тела на грудную клетку, даже если он ее сломает — можно будет спасти, нужно завести сердце. Его руки в крови, лицо тоже вперемешку со слезами, которые разъедают кожу. Толчок, ритмичные толчки. Раз-два-пять-десять. — Ну давай. ДАВАЙ! ДАААВААЙ! МАДАРА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! — его губы все еще дрожат в широкой улыбке и взгляд пустой. — Я УМОЛЯЮ ТЕБЯ! Я ПРОШУ ТЕБЯ! — сколько в нем слез? — Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, только я прошу тебя, пожалуйста, вернись. Вернись ко мне. ВЕРНИСЬ! ВЕРНИСЬ! — толчки становятся глубже, наверное, он точно раздавит ему кости.

— ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, **НЕ УМИРАЙ**! 

* * *

_— Изуна? — мама отстраняется и становится грустна. — А он не пришел с тобой? — она медленно переводит свой взгляд в сторону мужа и тот пожимает плечами. — Видимо Изуна опять играет со своим другом Тобирамой. — Ну ничего, сыночек, Изуна скоро к нам присоединится. — Да? — маленький Мадара старается не показывать своего волнения, но плохое предчувствие возникает внутри. — Я пойду поищу его. Наверное, — он делает два шага назад к крыльцу._

_— Солнышко, побудь с нами, — мама отпивает пару глотков воды, поправляя свою панамку. — Пожалуйста. — Мадара смущенно притупляет свой взгляд. Действительно, куда спешить — тут так спокойно и хорошо. А Изуна скоро вернется, Тобирама всегда его оберегал._

* * *

— Ну пожалуйста! — наверное он посадил свой голос, руки ритмично делают массаж сердца, они уже онемели, мужчина перестал их чувствовать. Он не чувствует ни свои ладони, ни кончики пальцев, ни руки ниже локтя. Он будто завороженный, читает молитву, повторяя циклично одно лишь: 

— Очнись. Пожалуйста. Очнись. Я обещал, что никто больше по моей вине не умрет. Я дал слово, я обещал своей матери, что позабочусь о том, кого люблю. Я не, — он переводит взгляда на свою мать, — не смог спасти ее, но я не могу не спасти тебя. Я не могу потерять кого-либо еще снова. Я не могу. — Слезы льются без остановки, но он все бормочет и бормочет, не останавливаясь. — Циклично. Я не смог спасти того парня, — Тобирама сглатывает и старается унять ком, подходящий к горлу едкой кислотой спирта, который он влил в себя за последние сутки. Только не сейчас. Он смотрит на мать и на этого странного человека и не понимает — это такой эффект от таблеток, что всунул ему Орочимару или же у него действительно окончательно поехала крыша и он переводит взгляд на ноги и руки Мадары, которые все так же лежат и не двигаются. Когда он успел перевязать раны? Он не помнит этого. 

_— Я позаботилась об этом, — его мать улыбается и она нежно проводит рукой по щеке Мадары. — Он так вырос, сынок, я всегда знала, что он вырастет красивым мужчиной, — она проводит по второй щеке и будто наклоняется к нему ближе, ее волосы спадают на окровавленную одежду Учихи и она прикрывает свои глаза, будто стараясь услышать сердцебиение, которого все еще нет._

_— Скажи, сыночек, — ее пышные ресницы дрожат, — этот маленький мальчик вырос хорошим человеком?_

* * *

— **и в скорбь..**

* * *

И Тобирама борется внутри с очередным порывом тихой истерики и слез, он сглатывает громко и отвечает. 

— Он замечательный, мама, — его руки останавливаются. Массаж сердца не помог и ему так хочется спать. — Он самый лучший, — его опять начинает бить легкая дрожь, — мама. — Он наклоняется так же, как мать, и его пальцы обхватывают ледяную руку Мадары. — Я его так сильно люблю, мам, ты бы знала. 

Он прикрывает свои глаза и выдыхает.

— Настолько сильно я любил разве что тебя. — Он прикасается губами к окровавленной коже и оставляет поцелуй на лбу, после чего свободной рукой сжимает руку своей матери и целует щеки Мадары. Целует его пальцы. Его скулы. Два окровавленных человека лежат на шоссе и один покрывает поцелуями другого и больше нет никого. Один из них рыдает и умоляет, он умоляет не бросать его, он кричит, после переходит на шепот и кричит опять, после смеется и наконец ложится на асфальт рядом. Он сжимает руку Мадары в порыве горечи. Он умрет здесь с ним, он не сможет быть без него. 

— Пожалуйста, вернись к нам. Вернись ко мне и Изуне, я умоляю тебя. Ты нужен нам, ты нужен мне. Мадара. Я… — его пальцы сжимают его пальцы сильнее и он закрывает свои глаза, он уже ничего не видит.

— Скажи, если бы тебе нужно было бы предать человека, который в тебя верил и надеялся, который любит тебя, что бы ты сделал? — голос звучал будто за стеной воды.

— **Я лучше бы умер**.

* * *

_Маленький Мадара чувствует такие странные эмоции, он слышит, что кто-то зовет его, но видит, что его мать наконец встает и отец скрывается за дверью их домика. Напоследок потрепав мальчика по волосам и поцеловав его в макушку._

_— Пойдем, сыночек. Пора ужинать. Скоро твоя печаль уйдет, мы же счастливы здесь, — она протягивает свою руку в его сторону и кивает ему. — Возьми меня за руку, Изуна скоро придет. — И Мадара смотрит на свою маму и резко становится грустным. Он всхлипывает, и еще раз, и еще раз, и рука, тянущаяся к руке его мамы, застывает. Он сжимает ее в кулак и поднимает свою голову к ней и смотрит в ее глаза._

_— Но ты же умерла, мама._

* * *

— **Мы будем сильными и отважно...**

* * *

_Женщина удивленно хлопает своими глазами и нежно улыбается. Она присаживается на корточки и смотрит в глаза своему ребенку._

_— Таджима, иди сюда! — она резко вскрикивает и мужчина будто сразу оказывается перед ними. — Дорогой, нашему мальчику опять приснился кошмар. — И Мадаре становится так плохо, так гадко, слезы подступают к глазам и наконец-то катятся вниз по щекам. — Я бы так… — он запинается и вытирает рукавом слезы, — я бы так хотел, чтобы это был сон, и вы были живы, но вы умерли. — Он делает шаг назад. — Я знаю, что это не сон, это мой кошмар наяву. И… — мальчик делает еще два шага назад. — Я так хочу остаться с вами тут, — слезы переходят в рыдания и все тело покрывает дрожь. — Но я не могу. Изуна не придет, мама. И ты это знаешь._

_Мать меняется в лице и отступает на два шага назад от своего ребенка, ее лицо искажает печаль и злоба._

_— НЕ ГОВОРИ ТАК! Изуна придет и мы пойдем ужинать._

_— Нет…мама. — голос садится и потухает. — Изуна не придет._

_— Дорогой. Наш мальчик такой горячий. У него температура. Принеси воды ему._

_Мадара не может дышать, он задыхается от боли и все начинает темнеть. Мама хватает его за руку и тянет за собой._

_— Пошли с нами, сыночек. Все хорошо, тебе просто приснился кошмар. И Мадару тянут за собой, он чувствует, как его хватает кто-то сзади за руку и сжимает до хруста его локоть. Он медленно поворачивается и вскрикивает от боли. Перед ним стоит Тобирама. Маленький мальчик стоит, смотря в его глаза и:_

_— Я не отпущу тебя._

_— Тоби? — он сглатывает и теряется. — Что ты тут делаешь, Тобирама? — Мальчик смотрит на него с печалью и его слезы льются ручьем. — Мадара, пожалуйста, вернись к нам, вернись к Изуне. Ты нужен мне. Я обещаю тебе, что я все исправлю, я буду очень стараться, Мада. Только пожалуйста… — мальчик всхлипывает еще сильнее, его трясет. — Не умирай._

_— Что? — Мадара разворачивается и видит, как красивый их летний домик стал черным, сырым и гниет изнутри. Мамы и папы нет. Льет дождь, холодно и пахнет сыростью. В доме все окна выбиты и дует сильный ветер, создавая сквозняк._

_— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного. Я умоляю тебя, — Тобирама тянет его на себя и Мадара делает свой первый шаг навстречу. — Смотри, — маленький Тобирама показывает пальцем в поле, где их ждет Изуна, который машет им. — Пошли домой, Мадара._

_И Мадара обхватывает своими пальцами его руку, последний раз кидая свой грустный взгляд на прогнивший дом._

_— Я люблю тебя, Мадара. Я всегда тебя любил. И где бы ты ни был, что бы с тобой ни случилось, я всегда приду за тобой. Я не отпущу тебя._

* * *

— **Мы отважно справимся с утратой такого ...**

* * *

Тобирама смутно помнит, как открыл глаза, но увидел, как рука его матери накрыла его и игла от шприца была воткнута прямо Мадаре в грудную клетку. Адреналин. Он моргает пару раз и мать улыбается ему в ответ. 

— Еще не время вам идти к нам, сыночек. Еще не время умирать, ни тебе, ни ему, — она медленно встает, целует в губы своего сына и, последний раз смотря на Мадару, испаряется в воздухе. Тобирама моргает пару раз и слышит первый удар сердца. Он сначала не верит, думает что это очередная галлюцинация из-за пережитого шока, но он видит, как незнакомый мужчина хмыкает и слышит тихое: 

— Вот как. Что ж, значит не сегодня. Впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то согласился умереть за другого человека. Я удивлен. Но, у всего своя цена. До встречи. — Он медленно разворачивается и уходит в сторону сирен. Скорую уже слышно. Тобирама вздрагивает и пытается подняться на дрожащих руках, пытается нащупать пульс. Пытается и он чувствует под своими пальцами очень слабое и медленное сердцебиение. 

* * *

— ч **удесного человека**

* * *

— Господин Тобирама! Господи! ГОСПОДИ! ПОМОГИТЕ ЕМУ КТО-НИБУДЬ! ГОСПОДИН ТОБИРАМА! — мужчина не воспринимал уже ни голоса множества людей, ни яркие вспышки света сирен и фар. Он лишь с широкой улыбкой на глазах сидел, сжимая руку Мадары, на котором была кислородная маска. Его сердце бьется, он живой-живой-живой. У них есть шанс. Они выберутся. И он сидит улыбается и смеется. Он плачет от счастья, весь перемазанный в грязи и крови. Его волосы такие же черные, как и у Мадары. 

— В реанимацию обоих! — будто за стеной звучит голос Данзо, который просто орет на всех. Много мед персонала, носилки, полиция, Сарутоби надевает кислородную маску черноволосому юноше и разряд. Тобирама все так же сидит и улыбается, смотря в одну точку. Он никогда больше не отпустит эту руку. Никогда. Мадара выбрал его, он услышал его мольбы. Тобирама поверил во всех богов. 

— Тобирама, пожалуйста, отпустите его руку, нам нужно ехать в больницу. Пожалуйста, вы слышите меня? Господи, вы весь горячий. Вы поранились? Господи! Он не реагирует! Вколите ему успокоительное! Несите шприц! Тобирама, сейчас подождите. 

— Данзо, — свой голос кажется ему чужим. Он медленно переводит взгляд полный счастья и такой улыбки, граничащей с сумасшествием. — Можно с тобой поговорить? — взгляд смотрит в одну точку и он улыбается шире. 

— Конечно, мой хороший, только сначала мы сделаем вам укол, вы немного поспите и… 

— НЕТ! — Тобирама начинает кричать и опять успокаивается. — Извини. Я должен оперировать его. Он обязан выжить. Ты понимаешь меня?

— Но господин, Тобирама, вы не в состоянии, мы сейчас позвоним родственникам и… 

— Это мой родственник, не надо никому звонить, я сам, — взгляд наконец обретает осмысленность и он моргает, смотря на Данзо. — Скажи, я ведь знаю, как ты ко мне относишься, Данзо. — Тобирама подходит вплотную и бесцеремонно заправляет прядь волос интерна за ухо, отчего тот ловит смущение. — Я могу тебя попросить об одном одолжении? Только между нами? — Данзо задыхается от нахлынувших чувств и восхищения этим человеком. Даже пребывая в полнейшей прострации — он остается самым лучшим для него, недосягаемым и примером для подражания. Хотя Тобирама старше его на каких-то пять лет. 

— Конечно, все, что попросите. 

Тобирама долго всматривается в глаза Данзо, пока Мадару уносят на носилках в машину скорой помощи. 

— Отлично, я всегда знал, что на тебя можно рассчитывать. Если мы справимся с тобой, я сделаю тебя замом клиники. Ты согласен? — Данзо соглашается сразу, если это означает, что Тобирама будет относиться к нему по-особенному — он сделает для него все. 

* * *

— **и товарища.** __

* * *

_Изуна начал задыхаться как только приехал на семинар и не понимал, что с ним происходит. Его сердце выпрыгивало, выскакивало из груди после этого странного состояния ночью — ему на пару секунд показалось, что он умирает. Его сердце в прямом смысле будто остановилось, этот ужасный скрежет и шум, и когда отпустило, из носа начала фонтаном идти кровь, ноги подкашивались и руки дрожали. Он сразу же позвонил Тобираме, который трубку так и не взял, телефон Мадары и вовсе был отключен, и когда он позвонил Хашираме ему поплохело. Хаширама и сам пытался дозвониться до брата и Мадары уже два часа, но было без толку. Никто не брал трубку уже почти сутки и Изуна уже заказал себе билеты обратно. Плевать на семинар, плевать на все — ему нужно домой. Телефон набирает номер и ему отвечает Хаширама, который говорит нервно и сдержанно дышит._

_— Тобирама и Мадара в больнице. Они попали в аварию. Меня к ним не пускают._

* * *

— **Каждый из вас может сказать пару слов об этом человеке.** __

* * *

Они доехали до реанимации за двадцать минут, Тобираме все-таки вкололи успокоительные и обработали раны. Так же поставили капельницу, чтобы промыть организм хоть немного. Сарутоби отчаянно боролся за жизни Сая в соседнем кабинете вместе с Цунаде, пока Данзо был все время рядом с Тобирамой. Впервые проводилась операция без сна, не на трезвую голову, но впервые за всю свою жизнь Тобирама ощущал себя настолько трезвым и каждое свое действие осмысленным. Ему дали вести операцию, но работали лучшие врачи клиники. После звонка Хашираме, которого даже не впустили в больницу, половина акций компании была моментально продана и все необходимые финансы переведены на счет для оплаты такой дорогостоящей операции всем присутствующим. А точнее — Тобираме, но знать об этом было необязательно никому, кроме него и Данзо, все это будет фундаментом их новой жизни и нового будущего. Двенадцать часов, десять человек, сильнейшие психотропные стимуляторы, и два человека, жизни которых нужно было спасти. Писк аппаратуры отдавал по перепонкам словно музыка, Тобирама находил в этом свою романтику, вслушиваясь и видя диаграмму сердцебиения Мадары. Смерть в соседней палаты констатировали в 23:39, 23 февраля 2018 года. Забавно, человек в плаще был прав. Сарутоби отважно и до последнего боролся за жизнь юноши, но ничего не смог сделать — костный мозг восстановить уже было никак. Он лишь молча вышел, снял свои окровавленные перчатки и выбросил их в урну. И впервые в жизни закурил. 

* * *

_— Я любил его, — Хаширама заговорил первый, поднимая свои потухшие глаза к толпе, проводя взглядом по лицам, искаженным скорбью. — Я знал его с самого детства, мы всю жизнь провели бок о бок. И я… — он сжимает свои кулаки и его взгляд останавливается на Изуне. — Я сожалею. — На его плече лежит рука Мито, которая впервые за все время не проронила ни слова. Она хотела заполучить его, но не таким путем._

* * *

Телефон наконец-то зазвонил сам и Изуна, извинившись перед всеми во время семинара, поднимает трубку. 

— Тобирама? Почему ты не брал трубку? Что случилось? Где мой брат? С вами все в порядке? Что? — Шок, непонимание услышанных слов. Ноги подкашиваются и на губах эта дебильная улыбка. — Что ты сейчас сказал? Ты сейчас шу… 

— Мадара умер, Изуна. Автокатастрофа, — слышится пустой голос с другой стороны провода. 

— Я… Что ты… Я… — Ноги подкашиваются, сердце будто под наркотиками ускоряется в десять раз и ноги окончательно не держат его. 

— Мне жаль. Мы не смогли его спасти. Прости меня, Изуна. 

— Не верю. — Младший Учиха рухнул на пол, так и не успев нажать на кнопку отбоя. Оттуда была лишь тишина, пока абонент на другом конце провода сдержанно улыбался. 

— Господи! Врача! Позовите кто-нибудь врача! У него приступ! — какой-то мужчина вскочил с кресла и рванул в коридор офиса, пока другие подбежали к потерявшему сознание Изуне. 

* * *

Обито смотрел в одну точку, пока Какаши держал его за плечо. Даже у Обито наконец появился тот, кто о нем будет заботиться. Обито был не здесь, его выдавали красные глаза от бессонных ночей и пролитых слез. Он потерял родителей, теперь еще и человека, которого любил и уважал. Его ботинки были в грязи, дождь даже не смог смыть прилипшую известь. И он утыкается своей макушкой в плечо Какаши, который сжимает его в охапку и заливается беззвучным всхлипом. Рядом с ним стоит Рин, которая держит свою ладонь у рта, прикрывая глаза, ее плечи содрогаются. Она держит Обито за руку, и вскоре сама утыкается в грудь Какаши рядом. 

* * *

Тобирама выкидывает очередные ватные диски, которые напрочь пропитаны кровью, в урну и устало трет глаза под очками, из-за напряжения и отсутствия сна — зрение начинает садиться. Как же он устал, он вымотался, аппаратура все еще пищит ритмично и напряжение в воздухе растет. Данзо стоит рядом и подает ему нужные приборы. Сенджу оценивающе проводит взглядом по свежим швам на лице, на ногах и руках Мадары. Искусственное дыхание было решено подключить еще до начала операции, общий наркоз мог в любое время перестать действовать. Но у них уже хотя бы есть плавный пульс и ритмичное биение сердца — он будет жить, но очнется ли от наркоза — уже другой вопрос. Он не может не очнуться — он выбрал его, все будет хорошо.

* * *

— Господин Тобирама, — стук в дверь и заходят без спроса. — Второй пациент скончался. 

И Тобирама медленно разворачивается к своему третьему интерну и молча смотрит на него. Странно, но он не чувствует ни горечи, ни скорби — ему откровенно все равно. Если еще три дня назад Сенджу пребывал в полнейшей прострации и отказа от реальности из-за того, что на его руках умер мальчишка, то сейчас он почему-то не чувствовал совершенно ничего. Пустота и какая-то странная радость. Значит, так нужно. 

— Понятно, — он снимает свои очки и сжимает большими пальцами переносицу. — Я зайду туда позже. Оставьте нас, мы не закончили. 

— Слушаюсь, — парень кивает и тихонечко прикрывает за собой дверь. И Тобирама в следующий момент моргает, возвращаясь в беспощадную реальность и осмысленность прошедших событий, но встречается взглядом с Данзо. Им так легко управлять — как он и сказал своему терапевту — люди крайне глупые существа, и он такой же. 

— Вы, — Данзо запинается, но сжимает свои кулаки, сдерживая дрожь, — вы точно этого хотите? Тобирама наконец раскрывает свои глаза и Данзо берет настоящая дрожь. Что-то изменилось с Сенджу с той аварии, но он пока не понимает что, однако его взгляд стал чересчур пронзительным, и эта улыбка на губах все еще не сползает. Тобирама не переставал улыбаться с того самого момента, как его оттащили от тела Мадары Учихи. Широкая-широкая улыбка и стеклянный взгляд, будто Тобирама Сенджу которого он знал — уснул. — Конечно, — Тобирама присоединяет последнюю присоску к груди Мадары и, наклоняясь, бесцеремонно целует того в лоб, как покойника. — Боги сегодня благосклонны к нам, Шимура. Принеси мне документы этого мальчика. 

* * *

_— Люди умирают — и нам остается хранить лишь светлую память о них и пожелать им счастливой дороги в другой мир. Мадара был самым лучшим человеком для всех нас, любимым братом, другом, мужем и партнером. Он навсегда останется в наших сердцах. Почтим же его память минутой молчания._

_Как только гроб начали выносить, в котором лежал человек, одетый во все белое из льна, глаза которого были прикрыты марлей и на голове красовался пышный, полевой цветок, Тобирама перевёл взгляд на Изуну. Изуна пару раз моргнул и начал смеяться и плакать, кричать. У того опять началась истерика. Он кричал, вырывался, он все еще не верил в то, что его брат умер._

_— Это не он! — выкрикивает младший Учиха. — Пустите меня к нему! Отпустите меня! Это мой брат! Пустите!_

_Изуну держит Шисуи, который пытается его успокоить, но мужчина все эти дни не спал и сидел на сильных успокоительных, которые ему не помогали. Тобирама смотрит на него без каких-либо эмоций, но в глубине души ему хочется смеяться. Такие забавные и глупые. Такие наивные. Изуна вызывает у него отвращение, почему он живой, а Мадару несут в гробу, который сейчас опустится глубоко в землю? Он был рядом с Мадарой тогда — не Изуна, почему тогда плачет тот, а не он? Он опять смотрит на своего брата пристально, прямо в глаза и начинает улыбаться. Как это мерзко, любил говоришь? Ты пришел на похороны Мадары Учихи со своей шлюхой — какой ты любвеобильный. Как у тебя язык поворачивается говорить о любви? Ты не умеешь любить — умею я. Капли дождя бьют по гробу стремительно, и шесть человек идут с непроницаемыми лицами сквозь толпу. Обито не отрывается от груди Какаши и тот сжимает его в ответ. Прижимает к себе так же, как он прижимал холодное тело Мадары на том шоссе и Сенджу встречается взглядом с Хатаке. Ох этот взгляд — одобряю. Мы понимаем друг друга._

* * *

Тобирама присаживается в кресло с медицинской картой и делает жест рукой, призывая Данзо к себе ближе. 

— Подойди, — Тот кивает и подходит ближе. 

— Если кто-то узнает… — он начинает издалека, но его перебивают. 

— Ты боишься, Шимура? — Тобирама смотрит на него почти с разочарованием. 

— Нет, я всегда буду за вас, — он опускает свой взгляд в пол и нервно переступает с ноги на ногу. — Но родственники этого мальчика… 

— Он мертв, Данзо. Родственников оповестят, но, — он переводит взгляд на Мадару, которого перевели под купол, — нам нужно сделать это, понимаешь? Он так хотел. Он хотел начать все сначала. — И Мадара Учиха в этом кабинете. Он смотрит на часы и берет ручку. Дата смерти 24 февраля 1:30 ночи. — Подпиши, Данзо. 

И мужчина трясущейся рукой ставит свою подпись. Отлично. Мы начнем сначала. 

* * *

_Тобирама стоит среди людей одетых в черное и непрошеная улыбка появляется на губах, когда тело Мадары помещают в землю, гроб накрывают крышкой, и он слышит, как Микото со своим мужем плачут не сдерживаясь в стороне. Она скоро родит — зачем пришла смотреть на такое. Тобирама наконец переводит свой взгляд на Данзо, который стоит прямо напротив него, сжимая свои руки в кулаки, и он улыбается ему. **Мы** сделали все правильно. _

* * *

— Лицо было настолько изуродовано, брат. Что, к сожалению, во время похорон нам придётся накрыть его марлей, волосы мы остригли, они были спутаны в крови и мазуте. Найди подходящий венок и одежду для Мадары в последний путь. Тело может лежать три дня у нас, к церемонии мы подготовим его. До встречи. Прости, это большая утрата, мне тяжело говорить сейчас с тобой. Мне нужно поспать. Не волнуйся, я в полном порядке. Мне правда очень жаль. — Тобирама ставит телефон на блок и переводит взгляд на Мадару, грудь которого плавно опускает вверх и потом вниз. Он подходит ближе к нему и проводит своими пальцами по куполу, который своей совершенной стерильностью ускоряет процесс восстановления организма. — Мадара, — он выдыхает и сглатывает. — Я так рад, что ты здесь. Я позабочусь о тебе, я обещаю. — Он задумывается и наклоняет голову вбок. — Тебе не нужно будет больше страдать, мы начнем все заново. Я куплю нам дом где-нибудь подальше отсюда, ты очнешься, и мы с тобой будем жить спокойно. Больше не будет боли, не будет лжи и предательств. — Он выдыхает и прикрывает глаза. — Не вини меня в том, что я сделаю, но я просто хочу, чтобы ты видел, как… 

* * *

_— Все легко поверили в твою смерть и даже не боролись за тебя, — Тобирама смотрит, как Хаширама первый кидает кусок сырой земли на крышку гроба. Так просто — похоронить человека, которого знал двадцать лет, так просто отпустить. Вот так вот легко. Если бы ты умер, Мадара, я бы умер вместе с тобой, я бы ни за что не позволил тебе уйти одному. Вот твой Хаширама, которого за руку держит эта женщина даже на твоих похоронах, и стоило ли это того? Стоило тогда поехать к нему и дать ему второй шанс, Мадара?_

_Обито идет вторым, ему помогает Какаши, который придерживает его за плечи. Обито трясет и он уже почти не плачет. Он медленно наклоняется вниз и захватывает пальцами землю так, что та остается под ногтями. Он вытягивает дрожащую руку вперед и пальцы разжимаются._

_— Я любил его, — голос дрожит и становится тонким. Он был мне как отец, как брат. Я никогда не мог подумать, что он уйдет так рано от нас, что время так быстро закончится. Мы еще столько не успели сделать. Мы… — он срывается и начинает рыдать. — Мы были семьей._

* * *

— Родственников нам не удалось найти. — Данзо говорит спокойно, констатируя факт. 

Тобирама поворачивается к нему, отпивая чашку крепкого чая. 

— А где Сарутоби? 

Данзо запинается. Взгляд начинает бегать из стороны в сторону, и он выдавливает из себя: 

— Он взял отпуск, не может пережить, вы понимаете, но я… 

— Нет-нет, так даже лучше, — Тобирама кивает и отпивает еще глоток. — Он не будет ничего знать и уговаривать его не надо. Ты можешь уволить его — чтобы не мешал нам. — Он кивает рукой так просто и непринужденно, будто говорит о завтраке. — Что? Он не спас человека, Данзо, — он хмыкает. — Нам такие специалисты не нужны, или ты не согласен? — Данзо молчит и кивает. Тобирама переводит взгляд на спящего Мадару. — Я хочу, чтобы его перевели на самый верхний этаж в отдельную палату. 

— Да, конечно, — Данзо запинается и моргает. — А когда похороны? 

— Завтра, — Тобирама прикрывает глаза в особом удовольствии. — Завтра мы похороним Мадару Учиху. 

Данзо молча выходит из кабинета, в который раз кинув обеспокоенный взгляд на Сенджу. Ему просто плохо, просто шок, еще не отошел — вскоре все нормализуется и вернется на свои места. Тобирама вытаскивает телефон Мадары, который чудом уцелел в пальто и смотрит на экран его телефона. Блокировку снять не составляло никакого труда. Он любуется фотографиями и почти засыпает, как слышит входящий вызов. Хмурится — Изуна. Ты покойнику звонишь? Похвально. И он скидывает номер, отображая двадцать первый непринятый вызов. 

— Абонент недоступен, — он говорит шепотом и улыбка становится шире. — Теперь недоступен для вас навсегда. Прости, Изуна. Я обещал своей матери, что мы с твоим братом начнем наконец сначала. 

* * *

_Изуна не идет, он не может. Он смотрит на гроб и не понимает, он не верит, что там лежит его брат. Он звонил ему вчера и он может поклясться кому угодно, его вызов сбросили — как такое может быть, когда Мадара умер? Неужели работники морга забрали его телефон? Но он же был выключен. Он точно помнит, что тот был выключен. Может у него просто едет крыша? Он поднимает голову и встречается со взглядом Тобирамы. Почему он улыбается? Как он смеет стоять на похоронах и улыбаться? Тобирама кивает ему и его лицо резко наполняется скорбью, будто отображая выражение лица Изуны._

_— Тоби, — он шепчет одними губами. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что это все шутка. Я не знаю, как мне жить. Мы ведь справимся вместе? — Изуна даже сейчас не может толком понять, что произошло, ему Обито пытался рассказать, что случилось на презентации — но он слышит будто сквозь воду. Смысл слов так и остается не найденным. Он потерял всех — отца, мать и сейчас еще и брата. Брат всегда был рядом — он не умел жить без него. Единственный, кто у него остался — это Тобирама. Но почему он чувствует, будто Сенджу сейчас от него далеко настолько, что до него больше не дотянуться._

_Но Тобирама лишь переводит взгляд на гроб, на который бросают поочередно сырую землю и наконец выглядывает солнце. Такие яркие и теплые лучи в феврале, наконец-то дождь, который шел как из ведра четвертый день, прекратился._

* * *

— Конан. Ты закончила? — Тобирама входит без стука в морг и смотрит на их творение. Мужчина лежит в белом одеянии, в гриме и его глаза прикрыты марлей. Девушка разворачивается и кивает. Она отличный работник, всегда делает свою работу качественно и с особым искусством. 

— Осталась только последняя деталь, — девушка отходит в сторону и приносит в руках венок из полевых цветов. — Сами наденете? Тобирама перенимает в руки украшение и аккуратно надевает на голову покойнику, целует его в лоб, и даже слезы выступают на его глазах. — Покойся с миром, Мадара Учиха. — Девушка без слов подписывает бумаги и передает тело дальше для погребения. 

* * *

Церемония погребения закончена и работники лопатами покрывают дубовый гроб сырой землей. Черви вылазят из своих щелей, но, не успевая скрыться, стремительно летят вниз. Дальше будут поминки, но… 

Тобирама наклоняет голову и усмехается. И губы дергаются в очередной усмешке — Я думаю, тебе стоило видеть свои похороны Мадара, ведь теперь ты… 

Он переводит свой взгляд вниз, рядом с ним стоит его щенок, которого он держит на привязи. 

— Пошли домой, Майн. — Он достает пачку сигарет Мальборо с ментолом и закуривает одну, выдыхает едкий дым и пробует языком никотин на вкус. Собака поднимает на него свои глаза и виляет хвостом.

Он кивает Данзо еще раз и медленно разворачивается в сторону выхода. Больше ему здесь делать нечего, он даже не смотрит на Изуну, которого пытается успокоить Шисуи. Он не смотрит даже на Хашираму, который стыдливо смотрит в пол, пока его обнимает Мито. Он не смотрит ни на кого, Данзо остается там. Тобирама медленно идет по тропинке кладбища прямиком в свою машину, в свой подарок. Подарок от покойника, хах. Собака запрыгивает на сидение рядом и, скручиваясь калачиком, дремлет. Сенджу не спал пятый день и теперь ему действительно можно поспать. Что будут делать все эти люди — не важно, ему нужно домой. В салоне играет классическая музыка и он доезжает до дома за час. Он спокойно поднимается по ступеням своей больницы прямиком в лифт, стягивает по дороге тугой галстук, такой же, как был у Мадары — его любимый, и нажимает в лифте на этаж под номером семь. Лифт пищит, оповещая пассажира о прибытии и собака выбегает первой. Это его этаж и только его. Он проводит ключ-картой по замку и большая стеклянная дверь отворяется. Он идет дальше вдоль коридора, заворачивает за угол и останавливается. Собака лает и стоит рядом.

— Тише, Майн. Мы почти дома, — Тобирама улыбается и вводит код на двери, отчего та с писком открывается. Он заходит внутрь, устало садится на кушетку и смотрит с улыбкой вперед.

Перед ним, под куполом, лежит спящий Мадара Учиха. До сих пор не очнулся. Его грудь ритмично поднимается ввысь и аппаратура пищит. На нем множество присосок и прикрепленных трубок. Мадара спит. Кома, без точного прогноза выхода. Собака ложится в ногах Тобирамы и он ласкает ее за ушком. — Мы дома, Майн. Теперь мы дома. Можно наконец поспать, — тело окутывает приятная сонная усталость и воспаленный разум начинает медленно потухать, проваливаться в сон, туда же, где сейчас и Учиха старший.

— Тебе бы точно понравились твои похороны, Мадара. Я даже надел на него венок из твоих любимых полевых цветов. Прости, что нельзя было одеть мальчишку в твой любимый черный цвет, пришлось в белый. — Тобирама запинается и отмахивается. — Ой да брось. Но тебе точно понравилось бы. Ведь теперь ты — _абсолютно мой_. **Mine.**

Тобирама наконец-то засыпает с улыбкой на лице.


End file.
